Poke Truth Or Dare!
by Midi-Arai
Summary: Truth or dare thingy! 1st time doing a Poke truth or dare! 2nd time making a truth or dare! so yeah... I LOVE EEVEELUTIONS.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! i'm back! also, if you dunna what Pokemon my OCs from my Okami truth or dare are, it'll be revealed in this chap.**

Me: WOOHOOOOOO! BACK!

NineTails: OROCHI! what are you yelling about?!

Me: nothing...

NineTails: *sigh*

Me: anyway, if you remember my 6 creations from the Okami Truth or dare, or maybe you don't, here they are!

Aqua: Orochi, why turn us into pokemon?

Me: because then you can actually be cool and fight!

Aqua: ...was that a insult or a complement?

Me: oh yes, Aqua, you don't know what Pokemon you are, do you?

Aqua: yes, i don't.

Me: well, congrats, i made you a vaporeon!

Aqua: woppee...

Me: Jeez, your emotionless as paul!

Aqua: ...

Moon: hi!

Me: hi Moon the Umbreon!

Moon: wooohoooo i'm a dark type!

Me: if you dunna, there is a trend her. i just so happen to love EEVEELUTIONS!

Cloud: what is my life?

Me: hello, Cloud the Jolteon!

Cloud: why make me a Jolteon?

Me: because clouds can have thunder and lighting in them!

Cloud: logic...

Sun: well, what am i?

Me: your a espeon!

Sun: ok.

Me: woohoo!

Fox: i wanna go to sleep so bad...

Me: why, HELLO THERE FOX THE FLAREON!

Fox: hi Orochi.

Me: yay!

Wolf: hello!

Me: hi, Wolf the Leafeon!

Wolf: hi!

NineTails: wait, why make her a Leafeon?

Me: because Leafeons are cute and i like them!

NineTails: freak...

Me: WHAT?!

NineTails: nothing...

Me: well, anyway, INTRODUCING THE VICTIMS! EVERYONE, CHEERS FOR ASH KETCHUM!

***Ash Appears***

Me: hello, Ash!

Ash: hello!

Me: thank you for joining us! for becoming a contestant, have a free Cookie!

Ash: thanks!

Me: your welcome, now anyway, HERE COMES MY ALL TIME FAVORITE CHARACTER: MISTY!

***Misty Appears***

Misty: hello, everyone

Me: Misty, just because your my favorite character, have 10 cookies!

Misty: thanks!

Me: alright then, next up... RED FROM THE ADVENTURES MANGA!

***Red Appears***

Red: hello!

Ash: hold on a minute, i just realized, WHERE'S MY POKEMON?!

Me: don't worry, we're giving your pokemon paradise!

Ash: but why take them from us?

Me: so you don't try to kill me!

Ash: O_o

Red: O_o

Misty: o_O

Me: heehehehe. anyway, Red, have a cookie. Next up, YELLOW FROM THE SAME MANGA RED'S FROM!

***Yellow Appears***

Red; h-hi Yellow... *blushes*

Yellow: Hi Red!

Me: here, have a cookie. but anyway, that's all for now! these characters are just my main shippers! please review so i can actually make this story happen!

Cloud: Jolt! Jolteon!

Aqua: Vapor! Vaporeon!

Sun: Esp! Espeon!

Moon: Um! Umbreon!

Fox: Flare! Flareon!

Wolf: LEAF! LEAFEON LEAF LEAFEON LEAF LEAF EON!

Red: what did Wolf say?

Me: s-she said: LET ME TORTURE THESE IDIOTS! PLEASE!

Red: O-o

**well, anyway, please review! and if you send in truth or dares, 1. this story continues, 2. wolf will give you a present. 3. this story will be more fun! yeah... gosh, i need a life. anyway, yeah. hope you enjoyed!**** Anyway, i'm out! Wolf, use Leaf Blade**

**Wolf: LEAF! EON!**

**(please review! i am being repetitive.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY FOR REVIEWS!**

Me: wooohooo! 1st off... i will include all of the pokeanime, manga, and game characters!

Cloud: jolt. jolt. jolteon. (because she's crazy and likes them all)

Aqua: vapor. vaporeon, vapor eon, eon. (she's a pokemon maniac)

Me: you too! shut up!

NineTails: well, anyway, here we go! 1st review!

DapieisTasty

MWAHAHAHAHA!  
Dares:  
me blood samples so I can clone you. *A Lucario appears and holds up a sign saying I will drink the blood*  
2\. Ash and Misty, make out and propose for the rest of the story and you aren't allowed to divorce.  
and Yellow, tickle each other without stopping to breathe.  
torchered by me *pulls out scary looking torcher weapons* if anyone breaks any weapons, they shalll die! *pulls out rocket launcher and sits in a tank* Bye! *waves like a maniac*

Me: YOU WANT MY BLOOD?! NEVER! *Looks at Lucario holding sign* fine... i don't want to get aura sphered...

Cloud: Jolt! Jolt! eon! eon! jolteon! (Ash! Misty! you have to make out then propose! No divorce!)

Ash: um... what did Cloud say? all i heard was 'jolt' 'eon' and 'jolteon'.

Misty: me too.

NineTails: Cloud said your dare which is to make out, propose, then not divorce of the entire chapter.

Misty &amp; Ash: WHAT?!

NineTails: come on, do it. it will be a gem.

Misty: fine... i will kill you after this Orochi...*brings out her giant hammer*

Me: NO I DON'T WANT HAMMER TIME! *runs for her life and hides her Shuckle, Shuckie.*

NineTails: Orochi? i didn't know you had a Shuckle.

Me: well, i do! i like defensive walls! and how much of a wall Shuckie is isn't even funny!

NineTails: really?

Me: yeah! look at it's stats!

NineTails: ok... *le gasp* holy crap, that's a defensive wall.

Me: see? i told you!

Ash: do i really have to do this?

Me: you get a free cake if you do.

Ash: ok.

Me: Now, Misty, Ash... INTO THE CLOSET NOW! *Pushes them into the closet then locks it*

NineTails: O-o

Me: perfect, they can't get out... wait, AM I HEARING SMOOCHING SOUNDS?! GROSS!

NineTails: well, it WAS their dare.

Me: i hate me... i hate me...

NineTails: *rolls eyes*

Ash: can you let us out now?

Moon: um. umbreon. breon. (sure. whatever.)

*Moon lets ash and misty out of the closet*

Moon: um. breon. eon. um. umbreon. (Ash, now you propose or else.)

Ash: or else what?

Moon: um. umbreon breon eon. (or else you get a hyper beam to the face. Orochi taught me hyper beam)

Ash: ok...

Misty: ?

Ash: Misty...

Misty: yeah Ash?

Ash: will you marry me?

Misty: umm...

Moon: *glares at misty*

Misty: sure...

Ash: YAY!

Gary: moron.

NineTails: Gary, your the moron. your manga counterpart Blue is way smarter and stronger then you.

Gary: *sulks in a corner*

Paul: idiots.

NineTails: Paul, i hate you so into the fangirl pit you go. *pushes paul into the fangirl pit*

Paul: NO! AHHHH IT BURNS! THE HUGS! THE KISSES! THE PLEAS! HELP ME!

Me: your a monster.

NineTails: so are you.

Me: good point.

NineTails: wait, wern't you saying i hate me and sulking in a corner?

Me: i got ever it.

NineTails: great...

Yellow: tickle myself? but...

NineTails: now yellow.

Yellow: but...

Me: NineTails, speak with more force. like this. YELLOW! TICKLE YOURSELF WITHOUT BREATHING NOW OR ELSE CHUCHU GETS IT!

Yellow: HUH? CHUCHU? WHAT WILL HAPPEN?!

Me: YELLOW, IF YOU DON'T TICKLE YOURSELF WITHOUT BREATHING, THEN THIS HAPPENS! *Grabs a stuffed Pikachu and shoots it's head*

Yellow: f-fine... i'll do it...

Me: good girl.

Yellow: hehheehe... HEHEHEHHEEHHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHHH OH MY GOD I CAN'T BREATH KDKDJFHFOIUHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHA

*A few hours later*

Yellow: ...

Me: she's dead. give me a revive before Red finds out.

Red: hi guys, what's up- why is Yellow lying on the floor?

Me: we made her tickle herself to death. we're going to use a revive now. *uses revive*

Yellow: ow...

Me: whatever. anyway, THANK YOU SO MUCH DAPIEISTASTY! here, Wolf's got a present for you!

Wolf: LEAF! Leafeon! Leaf! eon! (here! have this free mystery egg and charcoal!)

Me: well, that's all for today.

Anime, Manga, and Game Pokemon Cast: DON'T REVIEW! DON'T!

Me: SHUT UP! REVIEW PLEASE! REVIEW!

**welp, 1st chappy done. hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW AND SOMEONEE TAKE REGGIE OFF MY HANDS AND MARRY HIM SINCE WOLF KEEPS ON TRYING TO CUDDLE WITH REGGIE! HELP!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! another chappy!**

Me: HELLLLOOOOOO EVERYONE!

Aqua: vapor, eon, vapor, eon, vaporeon. (i hate my life.)

Me: Oh, shut up Aqua! Anyway, let us see this review!

Re-Boot Writing  
Ok i have supplied the victims with miniguns flamethrowers, and rocket launcher's amd they have to face you (Me/Orochi) and ninetails who are both powerless and weaponless. Also i have revived Paul and got his blood sample as well as dawns blood sample to create their love child. Gary i think should be revived and then gun shot in the head by a "stray" minigun bullet.  
MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA i'm truly evil in fac i think i could be out in this story and somehow win.

Me: ...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

NineTails: what? *reads review* WHY CRUEL WORLD! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY-

Moon: UM! UMBREON UM BREON ON!(YES! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH RE-BOOT WRITING!)

Aqua: VAPOR! VAPOR! VAPOREON! EON! EON! (YES! SWEET SWEET REVENGE!)

Fox: FLAREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOONNNN! (YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!)

Wolf: LEAF LEAFEON EON! (WOOHOOOO! GIVE ME A HIGH FIVE RE-BOOT WRITING!)

Cloud: JOLTEON! JOLT JOLT EON! (YES! REVENGE! REVENGGGEEEE!)

Sun: ESP! ESP! EON! ESPEON! (WOOHOOOOO! I LOVE MY LIFE RIGHT NOW! VICTIMS! HAVE THESE!)

*All victims are given a minigun, flamethrower, and a rcoket launcher*

Ash: what are we suppose to do with these?

Wolf: LEAF! LEAFEON! LEAFEON! LEAF EON! (USE THEM ALL ON OROCHI AND NINETAILS!)

Ash: ?

Yellow: she said use them all on Orochi and NineTails.

All Victims: WOOHOOOO! TAKE THIS!

Me: DONT FORGET THAT YOU HAVE TO KILL ALL8 OF MY HEADS!

NineTails: AND THAT YOU HAVE TO KILL ALL 9 OF MY TAILS!

Ash: THANKS FOR THE TIP!

*Orochi and NineTails facepalm themselves*

*after one beating later*

Wolf: leaf? leafeon? eon? (should we revive them?)

Fox: flare flare eon flareon. (sure, whatever.)

*Orochi and NineTails are revived*

Me: SCREW MY LIFE! *Sulks in a corner*

NineTails: MINE TOO! *Sulks in a corner*

?: well, looks like i'm going to have to take over.

Ash: who are you?

?: i am Chibiterasu's evil counterpart, BLACK SUN!

*the curtains reveal a small black puppy with red marking that glow white and white pupiless eyes*

Ash: a puppy?

Black Sun: DON'T MAKE ME USE MY WEAPONS ON YOU!

Ash: o-ok...

Black Sun: yes, I AM THE 3RD HOST!

Ash: dangit!

Black Sun: SILENCE!

Ash: I'M NOT SCARED OF A PUPPY!

Black Sun: I AM NOT A PUPPY! I'M CHIBITERASU'S DOPPLEGANGER!

Ash: who's Chibiterasu?

Black Sun: *facepaws* the 'Child of the Sun'

Ash: ?

Black Sun: me except white with red markings and black eyes.

Ash: oh. ok.

Black Sun: sometimes, i wonder if you even have a brain.

Ash: WHAT WAS THAT? I'LL KILL YOU YOU PUPPY!

Black Sun: FOR THE LAST DAMN TIME I'M NOT A DAMN PUPPY I'M A DAMN DOPPLEGANGER!

Amaterasu: BLACK SUN! LANGUAGE!

Black Sun: MOM?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!

Amaterasu: I HEARD YOU SAY SOME LANGUAGE! THAT'S WHY!

Black Sun: but mom...

Chibiterasu: Hi Black Sun!

Black Sun: CHIBI?! YOUR HERE TOO?!

Amaterasu: WHY ARE YOU HERE ANYWAY BLACK SUN?!

Black Sun: because i'm the 3rd host of this show and i'm taking over since Orochi and NineTails are sulking in a corner.

Amaterasu: fine. i'll let is slide this time.

Black Sun: *phew*

*Amaterasu dissappears*

Black Sun: Hey, Chibi, being brothers, and both being host of the show aswell, wanna work together?

Chibiterasu: ok!

Black Sun: yay!

Ash: i thought you said that your that little white pup's doppleganger?

Black Sun: yeah, well, sorry i lied.

Ash: phooey.

Black Sun: whatever.

Ash: ...

Black Sun: anyway, Dawn, Paul, CONGRATS! Re-Boot Writing took your blood samples and made your love child!

Dawn: ?

Paul: ?

Black Sun: i am saying this: Dawn, your pregnant with Pauls child.

*IkariShippers faint*

Black Sun: OH COME ON! Stupid shippers...

Dawn: ...MOM!

Dawn's Mom: yes dear?

Dawn: you know that guy that i hate alot called paul?

Dawn's Mom: yes.

Dawn: he made me pregnant.

Dawn's Mom: WHAT?! DIE!

Paul: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Runs for his life*

*gary is revived*

Ash: *shoots a minigun bullet at gary's head* oops.

Black Sun: OK! well, since Orochi and NineTails are still sulking in a corner, i'll end the chap.

Chibiterasu &amp; Black Sun: PLEASE REVIEW!

**WAHHHHHHHHH! WHY! WHAT IS MY LIFE! **

**Black Sun: please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**this isn't a chapter. just something random that i really wanted to write for no reason. enjoy. =D**

Me: I'M BORED!

NineTails: shut up.

Me: hm? oh, ok.

NineTails: ?

Me: they want me to throw in some pokemon characters.

NineTails: who?

Me: the fangirls in the fangirl pit.

NineTails: ok.

Me: hm... who should i throw in?

*phone rings*

Me: *picks up* you want who in your pit? oh, ok.

NineTails: so, who gets thrown?

Me: um... Paul, Reggie, Steven, Drew, Ruby, Wallace, and some other people.

NineTails: Steven?

Me: Steven Stone.

NineTails: poor guy.

Me: yeah... welp, HERE I GO!

Paul: why am i here again?

Reggie: why am I here?

Steven: ...

Drew: What is it?

Ruby: what?

Wallace: uh...

Calem: uh...

Red: ?

Me: In you go. *pushes Paul into the pit*

Paul: WHYYYYYYYYYYYYY! CRUEL WORLD WHY!

Me: sorry Reggie. *Pushes Reggie into the pit*

Reggie: AHHHHHHH!1

Me: Sorry Steven in you go. *Pushes Steven into the pit*

Steven: well, this won't end well.

Me: Drew, your fangirls want your blood. *throws Drew into Pit*

Drew: WHYY!

Me: Ruby, let me take off your hat.

Ruby: WHAT?!

Me: *takes his hat off* ok, now in you go. *pushes Ruby into the pit*

Ruby: AH!

Me: Wallace, no mercy for you either. *Throws Wallace into the pit*

Wallace: WHAT?! AHHH!

Me; Calem, go in. NOW. *Pushes Calem into the pit*

Calem: I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE!

Me: wow. now that i look at them, i feel sorry for them.

NineTails: your enjoying they're pain, arn't you?

Me: yep.

NineTails: *Sigh* you're a monster.

Me: so are you. you enjoy it too, right?

NineTails: yeah.

Me: we're monsters.

NineTails: woohoo.

Me: ...

NineTails: ...

Me: wanna have some Cup Noodles?

NineTails: sure. thanks.

**Ah... i love seeing these pokemon character's pain... i am a monster.**


	5. Chapter 5

**HI!**

Me: HELLO!

NineTails: hello.

Me: LETS TORTURE PEOPLE!

NineTails: ok.

Me: 1ST... HERE!

DapieisTasty  
*Is drinking blood* so refreshing!  
Everyone, Lick each other until your toungues fall off. Bye.

Me: THANK YOU SO MUCH DAPIEIS!

Wolf: LEAF! LEAFEON! LEAF! EON! (THNAKS YOU!)

Me: ANYWAY, LETS DO THIS!

Wolf: *hiccup* LEAF! *HiccuP* ON! *HICCUP* EON! (LET'S *HICCUP* DO *HICCUP* THIS!)

Me: WOLF! ARE YOU DRUNK?!

Wolf: *HICCUP* LEAF! *HICCUP* EON! (MAYBE! MAYBE NOT!)

Me: Sheesh, WOLF! LAY OFF THE DRUGS!

NineTails: whatever, EVERYONE! DO WHAT THE REVIEWER SAID!

Ash: ?

NineTails: READ THE DARE.

Ash: ok...

Me: Clueless Ash.

Ash: wait, WHAT! DO THAT?! I DUNT WANNA LOSE MY TONGUE! *Cries*

Me: TO BAD!

Ash: I HATE YOU OROCHI!

Me: I HATE YOU TO EVEN THOUGH YOU AND MISTY ARE MY FAV ANIME SHIPPING!

Ash: ?

Me: nevermind, NOW LICK! h wait, i have to do it too...

*AFTER 1 HOUR*

Me: owww my tongue is dead...

NineTails: ow...

Ash: wahhhh! MY TONGUE! *Cries in a corner*

NineTails: bkaby...

Wolf: Leaf eon leafeon eon leafy (She said Baby...)

Ash: WAHHH! MEANIE!

Me: *facepalm*

NineTails: anyway... SOMEONE HEAL US!

Cloud: Jolt, jolt jolteon eon. (yeah yeah, whatever, i'll heal you.)

*AFTER 1 LONG HEALING LATER*

Me: Alright, NEXT REVIEW!

PikaPal

Prepare for the dares!

Ash: I dare you to kiss misty everytime you two get into an argument (it's a great way to shut people up ;) )

Red: I dare you to ask Yellow to dance :)

Misty: I dare you to flirt with ash (lets see his reaction haha)

Yellow: I dare you to steal reds cap and wear it :D

I'm bad at truths so lets just keep me dares for now

Me: THANKS PIKAPAL!

NineTails: alrighty then... 1st, ASH! YOUR DARE!

Ash: hm? oh, ok. 8reads dare* i guess...

Misty: ASH! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! ALSO STOP SHOWING ME CATERPIE!

Ash: Why?

Misty: BECAUSE YOU NEED TO LEARN THAT I HATE BUG TYPE-

Ash: *kisses Misty*

Misty: ...

Ash: ...

Misty: ...

Ash: ...

Me: ...

NineTails: ...

Me: ...

Ash: ...

Misty: ...

Me: ...

Wolf: ...

Cloud: ...

Fox: ...

Aqua: ...

Sun: ...

Moon: ...well this is awkward.

Me: MOON! YOU RUINED LE MOMENT!

Moon: WELL, SOORYYY!

Me: MOON! GO TO YOUR ROOM!

Moon: FINE! *Stomps off into room*

Me" better. anyway, Red! YOUR DARE! READ IT!

Red: hm? *reads dare* W-what?! b-but i can't do that...

Me: YES YOU CAN! N0W DO IT!

Red: f-fine!

Me: good boy.

Red: Y-yellow?

Yellow: yes?

Red: u-um.. Yellow... will you.. will you...

Yellow: will I what?

Red: OK FINE YELLOW WILL YOU DANCE?! *Blushes madly*

Yellow: W-WHAT?! *blushes more madly then Red*

Red: p-please?

Yellow: -fine...

*Yellow Dances surprisingly good*

*Yellow Fanboys wolf whistle*

Red: HEY! YOU STUPID FANBOYS!

Yellow Fanboy 1: What?

Red: WHAT'S WITH TEH WOLF WHISTLE?!

Yellow Fanboy 1: BECAUSE I AM A FANBOY!

Red: TOO BAD! YELLOW'S MINE!

Yellow Fanboy 1: NO! MINE!

*Red and the fanboy fight anime style*

Yellow: u-um...

Me: ...WELL ANYWAYS... MISTY! YOUR DARE!

Misty: *reads dare* ok. Hey Ash?

Ash: yeh?

Misty: is it hot in here or is it just me?

Ash: um... no, it's kinda cold.

Me: *facepalms*

*Misty does some more flirting and Ash still dosn't get it*

Ash: want a waffle?

Misty: OMG ASH YOU ARE HOPELESS!

Me: Of course... food...

NineTails: well, anyways, FINAL DARE FROM PIKA! YELLOW! READ YOUR DARE!

Yellow: um... *reads dare* b-but...

Me: Yellow, do it.

Yellow: fine... *takes Red's hat while he fights anime style with the fanboy* *pu: wts it on*

Green: wow... um... yellow...

Yellow: *blushes*

Me: ...

NineTails: well... ima trhow in a little something... *Throws Gold and Crystal into a really small closet*

Me: ?

NineTails: if you wanna know what happens to them, REVIEW SO WE CAN POST ANOTHER CHAPPY! HURRY FOR CLIFFHANGERS!

Me: LOL.

Gold: I hate my life...

Crystal: WHY US?!

NineTails: BECAUSE YOUR MY FAV MANGA SHIPPING! NOW SHUT UP!

Me: well... PLEASE REVIEW!

**YAY FOR CLIFFYS!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am a complete jerk to Steven.**

Me: STEVEN!

Steven: what?

Me: I AM BORED SO I WILL THROW YOU IN THE PIT!

Steven: wait, what-

Me: *throws Steven in the fangirl pit* MWAHAAHA! YOU WILL NEVER ESCAPE...! Ok, Let's see the review.

Leaf7643

Here, have my shiny Metagross! It knows Meteor Mash, Iron Defense, Hyper Beam and Psychic  
Yellow: inflate Red with helium tanks I gave to Orochi  
Misty: going swimming with in a tank full of albino Sharpedos  
Ash: eat 200lbs of food without throwing up

Me: hmm... Ok... THX 4 LE METAGROSS! I LOVE METAGROSS SINCE THEY ARE OVERPOWERED AS HELL.

NineTails: good point they are.

Me: well... Anyway... YELLOW! COME HERE!

Yellow: what?

Me: INFLATE RED WITH THESE TANKS!

Yellow: b-but...

Me: NOW!

Yellow: but i can't-

Me: NOW OR ELSE I'LL USE METAGROSS ON YOU!

Yellow: FINE! um... Red?

Red: yeah?

Yellow: I AM SO SORRY! *starts to inflate Red*

Red: wah- YELLOW! WHY... WHY?!

Yellow: WAHHH! I AM SO SORRY! I BLAME OROCHI!

Me: YELLOW! I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE METAGROSS ON YOU!

Yellow: YOU MEANIE! WAHHH!

Red: YELLOW-PLEASE-STOP!

Yellow: WAHHH!

Red: *is completly inflated* MMPPHH!

Yellow: *sniff* b-bye Red...

Me: i am enjoying they're pain. ah...

NineTails: lol.

Me: *sigh* hm... ? DAMNIT I HATE YOU STEVEN!

NineTails: ?

Me: playing pokemon Ruby at the final boss AKA Steven the champion. AND I KEEP ON LOSING!

NineTails: because your a pokemon nerd, but you suck at the pokemon game itself.

Me: shut up... DAMNIT! Stupid Steven...

Ash: 0_o

NineTails: well, anyway... MISTY! READ YOUR DARE!

Misty: ? *reads dare* WHAT? I WON'T DO IT!

Me: mm? I AM NOT AFRAID TO USE METAGROSS ON U MISTY!

Misty: WHAT?! Fine... *jumps on* AHHHHHHH! THEY'RE EATING ME ALIVE... NOOOOOO!

Me: MWAHHHHAAAAA! I AM ENJOYING ALL OF THEIR PAIN! AHHAHAHAHHA!... DAMNIT! LOST AGAIN!

NineTails: *facepaw*

Me: well anyway... ASH! YOUR DARE!

Ash: ? *reads dare* AWESOME! I GET TO EAT FOOD!

Me: of course...

Ash: *eats food* can i have more?

Me: wa- WHAT IS IN YOUR STOMACH ASH?! A BLACK HOLE? ARE YOU KIRBY?!

Ash: Kirby? is that a pokemon?

Me: i shouldn't have asked...

Steven: finally got out of there...

Me: STEVEN I HATE YOU SO MUCH BECAUSE OF YOUR AI IN MY POKEMON GAME! DIE! *Pushes Steven into the pit AGAIN*

Steven: my life sucks...

Me: Stupid freaking Steven...

**PLEASE REVIEW! Also, THX SO MUCH LEAF! METAGROSS IS PROBALLY MY FAV POKE EVER! my 2nd fav being NineTales and the eeveelutions.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLO!**

Me: HI! now, if you don't know why i haven't let Gold and Crystal out of the closet yet, it's because NineTails is fangirling over the shipping.

NineTails: I LOVE THE SHIPPING!

Me: ...well anyway, we will let them out now.

*Gold and Crystal are let out*

Me: ...Gold, are you bleeding?

Gold: maybe... maybe not.

Crystal: he is. he was annoying me.

Me: ...get away from me Crystal...

Crystal: ?

Me: nothing...

NineTails: TE DARE!

DapieisTasty chapter 6 . 1h ago

MWAHAHAHAHAHA *A Dialga apears aying that I've become a mad scientist*  
Dares:  
Allow me to transplant your minds into a new body.  
Ash gets a body of ash.  
Misty gets a body of mist  
Gold gets a body of gold  
Crys gets a body of crystal.  
etc. etc. Peoples name who are colours: go fuck yourself  
bye. time for my hourly blood drink.

Me: oh... GOOD DARE! THX SO MUCH DAPIEIS!

NineTails: welp, ASH! MISTY! GOLD! CRYSTAL! COMERE!

Ash: now what?

NineTails: oh, nothing, it's just that Dapieis might have made your body ash as in soot ash.

Ash: what?!

Me: i am loving my job.

Misty: then why am i here?

Me: you've been turned to mist.

Misty: -what?! well atleast it makes sense.

Me: Gold, you've turned into gold.

Gold: i hate my name now... i hate my life now...

Me: go on. well, anyway, Crystal, you've been turned into crystal.

Crystal: WHY ME?

Me: because we like you, and your name is a material.

Crystal: ugh...

Me: yeah. go on groaning. won't help.

Yellow: what about us?

Me: ok. People with Color names. your free to do whatever the hell you like.

People with Color Names: WOOHOOO!

Me: 2nd. people who have material or a name thatis actually something, you get turned into what your name is.

Leaf: ?

Me: Leaf, you've turned into a leaf.

Leaf: nOOOOo!

Me: whatever. now, last but not least, people with normal names like Norman, Wallace, Steven, all of you get the fangirl pit because i hate you.

Steven: NOT AGAIN...

Wallace: they almost drank my blood.

Norman: fangirl pit?

Steven: you don;t want to know Norman.

Norman: ok...

Me: yeah, well, IN YOU GO!

*Everyone with normal names get thrown into pit*

NineTails: hey, why didn't you throw in Youngster Joey?

Me: because everyone likes him including me, so he gets to live.

NineTails: freak...

Me: WHAT?!

NineTails: nothing...

Me: good.

Gold: WHEN CAN WE GET OUT OF THIS FORM?!

Me: ok, i'll make a exception. Gold and Crystal, your free of that form, but you get to stay in the closet.

Gold and Crystal: WHAT?!

NineTails: DAMNIT GOLD AND CRYSTAL! LOVE! DO IT ALREADY! THE SHIPPERS ARE WAITING!

Gold: ?

Crystal: ?

NineTails: nothing.

Me: THE CLOSET YOU GO AGAIN!

Gold: i hate my life...

Me: yeah, yeah. go hate your life.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**this is just something random.**

Me: OMG I HATE YOU WALLACE!

NineTails: ?

Me: playing pokemon emerald at the final boss Wallace.

NineTails: you haven't even finished Ruby yet.

Me: SHUT UP!

NineTails: *facepalm*

Me: freaking NineTails... DAMNIT! I HATE YOU WALLACE! DIE!

Wallace: ?

NineTails: she wants you to die in the fiery depths of hell and never return.

Wallace: O_o

NineTails: i know. she hates you and Steven now.

Wallace: what?

NineTails: want proof? look.

Me: DAMNIT! WALLACE DIE IN THE FIERY DEPTHS OF HELL AND NEVER RETURN AND TURN TO ASH!

Wallace: ...but i don't have...

NineTails: hold on. HEY! OROCHI!

Me: WHAT?!

NineTails: IN POKEMON EMERALD, STEVEN IS THE SUPER BOSS OR AKA THE STRONGEST TRAINER IN THE EMERALD GAME!

Me: Damnit...Damnit...DAmnit...DAMnit...DAMNit...DAMNI...DAMNIT DAMNIT!

NineTails: here we go.

Wallace: ?

Me: ROOAR! DETH DIE VOLCANO CLOWNS JKSJHDHGDBFAGVBH

Wallace: 8steps back a bit* ...0_o

Me: WALLACE I WISH I WAS ALLOWED TO THROW YOU INTO A VOLCANO AND MAKE SURE YOU GO TO HELL!

Wallace: O_0

Me: STEVEN! I WISH I COULD BLOW YOU UP WITH TNT AND THEN MAKE SURE YOU ALSO GO TO HELL!

Steven: o_O

NineTails: OROCHI!

Me: ?

NineTails: if it makes you feel any better, Steven does die in the adventures manga and both Wallace and Steven are behind you.

Me: ...

Wallace: ...

Steven: ...

NineTails: ...

Me: ...DIE WALLACE! DIE STEVEN! *Throws them in the fangirl pit*

NineTails: they're going to get out.

Me: *calls fangirls*

Fangirl: yes?

Me: i have a request.

Fangirl: what?

Me: please kill Wallace and Steven.

Fangirl: but-

Me: NOW!

Fangirl: o-ok...

Me: good...good..

NineTails: you are crazy... oh hey, i beat pokemon Emerald.

Me: ...DIE!

NineTails: what?

Me: DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE-

NineTails: WAHHH! *Runs for her life*

Me: DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE! *Chases after NineTails*

**i dunna. i guess you could say i'm having trouble beating pokemon emerald, so yeah... Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**ELLO! I AM BACK! SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I AM HYPERRRR! ANYWAY, I HAVE A QUESTION.**

**IS THERE REALLY SOMETHING GOING ON BETWEEN WALLACE AND WINONA?!  
**

Me: BWAHHHHHAAAAA!

NineTails: ARE YOU ON DRUGS?!

Me: NOOOO! I AM HYPER! I AM READING SOMETHING FUNNY!

Wolf: ...Leaf...*reads what I'm reading* LEAF! LEAF! HHAAAAHHHHAA! (BWAHHAA! SO FUNNY!)

NineTails: WHAT IS GOING ON?!

Fox: flare. flareon eon flare. (they're laughing at the fact that Wallace and Winona had a relationship that might have been romantic in the past)

NineTails: ...ok...T/Ds...

DapieisTasty chapter 8 . Mar 14

Dares again.  
Everyone: eat my exploding cream pies then throw them at each other.  
Bye

NineTails: ok. alright then... EVERYONE GET THE HECK OVER HERE!

Red: ...

Yellow: wait, eat exploding cream pies then throw them at each other?

NineTails: yes.

Me: ok. LET OUT GOLD AND CRYSTAL!

NineTails: NO! I'M NOT DONE FANGIRLING!

Me: JUST DO IT! DON'T LISTEN TO NINE!

Aqua: ok. Whatev.

*let's out gold and crystal. Gold comes out beaten the crap out of*

NineTails: CRYSTAL! THEY FANS! JUST...

Crystal: HE WAS BEING A IDIOT!

NineTails: I WILL BURN YOU! I AM NOT AFRAID TOO!

Crystal: O_O

Me: well anyway, EAT THIS PIE! THEN THROW YOUR PIE AT EACH OTHER!

Ash: PIE? DID SOMEONE SAY PIE?! GIVE ME PIE!

Me: EAT THE PIE AT SOMEONE RANDOM!

Ash: OK! *eats pie and throws one at Rudy*

Rudy: HEY!

Ash: GET OVER HERE YOU MISTY PERV!

Misty: *sweat drops* ok... *eats pie and throws it at brock's face*

Brock: HEY!

Misty: IT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR BEING A PERV!

*After everyone eats their pie and beat the living crap out of each other*

Me: ok...

NineTails: i am so glad that i threw that pie at Orochi...

Me: shut up...

Guest chapter 2 . Mar 12

INCLUDE PEOPLES FROM GUARDIAN SINGS. PLEASE

Me: guardian sings...?

NineTails: uh...

Moon: um. um breon. eon. umbreon. (i'll go search it up)

Me: ...ok... i've never heard of it, and since we just searched it up and found a pokemon ranger game... you helped me learn about another game. thx so much!

NineTails: she's not being sarcastic. she'll do ANYTHING TO LEARN MORE ABOUT POKEMON.

Me: shut up...

NineTails: ...

Me: unfortunately, i couldn't find out much about it, so sorry... maybe you could tell me more about it?

NineTails: ...ok, next.

Pikapal chapter 7 . Mar 13

I am truly scared of the fangirl pit...*shudders*  
Anyway!  
Ash: dare you to go without food for the whole chapter! You will not survive mwahaha

Misty: I dare you to kiss Gary to make ash jealous!

Red: jump in the fangirl pit!

Yellow: SAVE HIM!

Me: your right to be scared Pika. last time i threw someone in there, they came out bloody and i had to take them to the hospital.

NineTails: who was he again?

Me: that was the people with normal names.

NineTails: such as?

Me: Steven got out 1st since i think he's gotten used to it. Wallace came out 2nd, pretty bruised, Norman fainted.

NineTails: oh yeah.

Me: well anyway... ASH! READ YOUR DARE!

Ash: hm? ...NO! I CAN'T DO THAT! FOOD IS MY LIFE!

Me: TO BAD! INTO THE LOCKED ROOM YOU GO WITH NO FOOD!

Ash: NOOOO-

*Ash is not trapped in the room*

Me: next... MISTY!

Misty: hmm? ...NO!

Me: YES!

Misty: NO!

Me: YOU GET A FREE WATER POKEMON AFTER THIS!

Misty: FINE!

Me: ASH! WATCH THIS!

Ash: hm?

*Misty Randomly kisses Gary*

ASH: ROOOOAAAARRRRR-

NineTails: let me go check on him.

*few minutes later*

NineTails: remind me to never get near Ash when he dosn't get any food and that Misty kisses Gay Oak...

Gary: MY NAME IS GARY!

NineTails: IT'S GAY TO ME!

Me: I HATE GAY OAK! I WILL THROW GAY OAK INSIDE ASH'S ROOM!

Gary: what- NO! NOOOO-

Me: hm? ...Ash is ripping the flesh out of Gary and eating his flesh... O_o

NineTails: ok... RED! YOUR DARE!

Red: ... NOOOO!

*Red is thrown into the pit*

Me: YELLOW! SAVE HIM!

Yellow: huh? but i can't...

Me: THEY'RE TRYING TO KISS HIM!

Yellow: ...ROOAAR! GET AWAY FROM HIM NOW!

Me: ...never try to kiss Red...

Yellow: i'm back.

Me: that was fast.

Yellow: i threatened then with a gun.

Me: WHERE DID YOU LEARN TO USE A GUN?!

Yellow: i dunna.

Me: get away from me...

NineTails: anyway...

Fan chapter 8 . Mar 13

Ash: Punch Rudy in the face after he kisses Misty.  
Misty: You either will: a. Go into a forest infested with big Pokemon for two hours or b. Go into the fanBOY. pit for as long as the author likes. * evil laugh*

Everyone: Watch ALL the episodes of Animaniacs.

Everyone but Ash and Misty: I hate all of you! Go into the FanGIRL or fanBOY pit (depending on gender)  
Next: While they are busy, Ash,Misty. Do 7min. In heaven in a closet.  
Ash,Misty(after 7min.) and hosts: I like all of you, so, YOU ALL GET OREOS!  
Bye!

Me: OK! RUDY! KISS MISTY!

Rudy: HAPPILY!

*Rudy kisses Misty*

Misty: HEY!

Me: ASH! JUST PUNCH HIM! NO EATING!

Ah: ROAR! KJJBGHNLHBKBK! (FINE! BE THAT WAY!)

*Ash punches Rudy*

Rudy: OWW!

Me: Ok. Ash, do what ever the hell you want with Rudy now.

Ash: fdidfuviwbkj! (YES!)

Me: Misty... PICK B! PICK B!

Misty: Why?

Me: MISTY! WHICH ONE?! BIG POKEMON OR THE PIT?!

Misty: FINE THE PIT!

Me: YESSSSSSSSSSSSS!IN YOU GO FOR THE ENTIRE CHAPTER!

Misty: w-what?!

*Misty is thrown in*

Misty: AHHH! THEY'RE LIKE BUGS! EWWWW! GET ME OUT!

Me: NEVER! AHHHHAAAAAHHHAAAAA

NineTails: ok... EVERYONE TIME TO WATCH THIS ANIMANIACS!

Misty: HOW FOR ME! I'M IN THIS STUPID PIT!

NineTails: THERE IS A TV THERE!

Misty: OK!

*Everyone watches it*

Me: weirdest cartoon ever... but funny at the same time...

Misty: ok...

Me: *sigh* alright... EVERYONE! CMERE! MISTY! YOU CAN GET OUT NOW!

Misty: YES!

Me: ASH! YOU CAN STAY WITH MISTY!

Ash: YAY!

Me: everyone else, LET'S JUMP IN! GIRLS, IN THE FANBOY PIT! BOYS! FANGIRL PIT!

Steven: Why does everyone hate me again?

Me: because your pokemon are a pain in the butt to kill.

Steven: yeah...

Me: WELP, JUMP!

*Everyone jumps in, and you can now here the sound of flesh and screams*

Ash: i feel sorry for them.

Misty: i don't.

Ash: hm? this is our dare? ...YES!

Fox: flare...f-flare... (i managed to get out just to shove you into the closet...)

Ash: ok.

*Ash and Misty are shoved in*

Fox: f-flare... flare? FLARE! FLARREEE (phew. why am i slipping? WAIT, WHAT NO! HAVING MERCY! LORD ARCEUS HELP ME!)

*After 7 minutes of torture*

Me: i regret to inform you that everyone except me, the eeveelutions, NineTails and Ash and Misty had to go to the hospital.

NineTails: THANK YOU SO MUCH 4 LE COOKIES!

Me: they're Oreos.

NineTails: THEY'RE COOKIES TO ME!

Me: yeah... THX FOR THE OREOS!

NineTails: hmm... i see. Wallace and Winona survived, huh?

Me: ...YES! THROW THEM IN THE CLOSET TOGETHER!

NineTails: are they even a shipping?

Me: THEY ARE!

NineTails: ok.

Me: INTO THE CLOSET YOU GO!

Wallace: NOOO-

Winona: THIS IS YOUR FAULT!

**Yeah... I LOVE THE WALLACEXWINONA SHIPPING! I DON'T CARE WHAT ANYONE SAYS!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**will i ever these random segments? only if you want me too.**

Me: *listening to epic music in black 2 and white 2 hoenn champion battle theme* only good thing about steven and wallace is that they have epic battle music...

NineTails: why do you hate them so badly?

Me: because of how powerful steven's metagross is just unfair. same thing for wallace's milotic...

NineTails: *facepaw*

Me: ...

Wallace: WHEN WILL YOU LET ME OUT OF THIS STUPID CLOSET?!

Me: WHEN THE REVIEWERS WANT ME TOO!

Steven: ...does Wallace actually have a relationship with Winona?

Me: yeah. you of all people should know.

Steven: ...hold on a sec while i go laugh my head off.

*steven leaves the room*

Me: lol.

Winona: LET ME OUT! NOW!

Me: no. your my fav shipping. i won't let you out unless a reviewer tells me too.

Gold: WHEN CAN I GET OUTTA HERE!

NineTails: YOUR NOT GETTING OUT UNTIL YOU AND CRYSTAL DO YOU KNOW WHAT!

Crystal: WHAT?!

Me: she's saying make love already, jeez. the shippers are waiting.

Gold: YOUR JUST MAKING ME GET BEATIN THE CRAP OUT OF-

*Smooch sounds from Gold and Crystal's closet*

NineTails: YES! FINALLY! MUST TELL SHIPPERS! *Calls goldXcrystal shippers*

GoldXCrystal Shipper: yes?

NineTails: WE DID IT! GOLD AND CRYSTAL ARE KISSING!

GoldXCrystal Shipper: ok. hold a sec.

*at the GoldXCrystal Shipper Army room*

GoldXCrystal Shipper 1: IT'S A SUCCESS! GOLD AND CRYSTAL ARE KISSING!

*Every GoldXCrystal Shipper faints*

Me: welp. they all fainted.

NineTails: of course.

Steven: ok, i'm back. did i miss anything?

Me: you missed the fact that gold and crystal started kissing then they're shippers fainted.

Steven: ...hold on a sec. let me go 1st throw up because that is disgusting and 2nd go laugh my head off again.

*Steven leaves again*

Me: of course.

Wallace: do i really have too?

Me: YES!

Wallace: ugh... fine... *kisses Winona*

Winona: *blushes like mad*

Me: ...

NineTails:

Steven: i'm back again. did i miss anything?

Me: that was fast.

NineTails: well Steven, Wallace just kissed Winona and Winona is blushing like mad.

Steven: can i go laugh my head off again?

Me: what whatever the hell you want.

Steven: k. bye.

*Steven leaves again*

Me: ...

NineTails: ...

Wolf: Leaf leafeon leaf! (there is a shipping i love that can i do by shoving them in the closet?)

Me: sure.

Wolf: leaf! (thanks!)

*Wolf shoves Ruby and Sapphire into the closet*

Ruby: H-Hey!

Sapphire: W-WHAT?!

Wolf: LEAF! EON! (KISS! MAKEOUT!)

Me: she's saying: KISS! MAKEOUT!

Ruby: b-but!

Me: NO BUTS BOY!

Sapphire: *kisses Ruby*

Ruby: *kisses back*

Steven: i don't need to ask. i just heard that. bye again.

*Steven leaves AGAIN*

Me: ...

**Sorry. random chappy. also, all the shippings in it are either one that i either love, or support. to be truthful, i love and support all 3. 3**


	11. Chapter 11

**WOOHOO! YAY!**

Me: WAHHAAAAAAHAAHAHAHAHA

NineTails: are you ever gonna let Wallace and Winona out of the closet?

Me: not until a reviewer tells me too, or if i just want to let them out.

Wallace: ...I HATE YOU...

Winona: I AGREE WITH WALLACE...

Me: SHUT UP!

NineTails: ok. we got some T/Ds.

Fan chapter 9 . Mar 25

Brock: Why have you never flirted with Misty?  
Brock again: Flirt with Misty and face Ash's wrath.  
Ash: Sing "All of Me" by John Legend and dedicate to Misty.  
Pikachu: 7 min. with Dawn's Buneary. * maniacal laughter*  
Rudy: Jump into a pit of Pokeshippers!  
(Just so you know, Ash and Misty are the people I go easy on. So, for the most part, my dares won't be to extreme.)  
Red: Imitate the "I am your Father" line in Star Wars and say it to Ash. Then jump in the FanGIRL pit.  
Everyone but Steven(I'm giving you a break.)Ash,Misty,and Brock,and hosts: Jump in the FanGIRL or Fanboy pit.  
People that aren't in pit: Watch The Avengers.  
People that were in the pit: Are you scared of me? *smiles maniacly*  
Everyone that wasn't in pit except Steven: You all get MEGA STUFF OREOS!  
Bye  
*fading maniacal laughter*

Me: alright, BROCK! WHY HAVEN'T YOU EVER FLIRTED WITH MISTY?!

Brock: because she isn't as pretty as her sisters.

Misty: WHAT WAS THAT?! I WILL KILL YOU!

Brock: AHHH! *Runs for his life*

Me: of course...

NineTails: BROCK! DO YOUR DARE! NOW!

Brock: hm? ok. what can ash do anway?

*Brcok kisses Misty infront of Ash*

Ash: ROOOOOAAAAARRRRRRR

Brock: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *Runs for his life again*

Ash: *beats the crap out of Brock*

Me: O_o well anyway, ASH SING ALL OF ME JUST FOR MISTY!

Ash: ok... *sings terribly*

Misty: GIVE ME NEW EARS!

Me: oww... my ears... PIKACHU! CLOSET FOR YOU AND BUNEARY!

Pikachu: PIKA! PIKACHU! CHU! CHU! PIKA! (NO! I COULD NEVER BETRAY MY ONLY LOVE KETCHUP!)

Me: PIKACHU! KETCHUP IS SOMETHING TO EAT! NOW DO IT!

Pikachu: pika... pika chu... (fine... one day... you will pay...)

*Pikachu and Buneary are thrown into closet*

Me: ? OH GOODNESS THERE ARE KISSING SOUNDS IN THE CLOSET!

NineTails: GOLD! CRYSTAL! WHY CAN'T YOU BE MORE LIKE PIKACHU AND BUNEARY?!

Gold: BECAUSE-

*Kissing sounds from Gold and Crystal closet*

NineTails: did they... just kiss? *faints from fangirling*

Me: of course... RUBY! JUMP INTO A POKESHIPPER PIT!

Rudy: OK!

*jumps in*

Rudy: AHH! SOMEONE HELP! THEY'RE TRYING TO KILL ME!

Me: BECAUSE THEY HATE YOU!

Rudy: I WANT MY MOMMY!-

Me: ok. well anyway, RED! IMATATE THE DARTH VADER I AM YOUR FATHER LINE IN FRONT OF ASH THEN JUMP INTO THE FANGIRL PIT!

Red: O-ok... Ash?

Ash: yeah?

Red: *speaks in a darth vader voice that is actually pretty good* I am your father.

Ash: OMG! DAD!

Red: ok. screw my life. *jumps in fangirl pit*

Ash: NO! I'LL SAVE YOU DAD! *jumps in after him*

*screams are coming from the pit*

Me: ... ok... oh great... OK! EVERYONE TIME TO JUMP INTO YOUR RESPECTIVE PITS NOW! WE'LL BE JOINING YOU!

Steven: some day... i will stab myself...

Me: oh yeah, Steven. the reviewer fan is giving you a break. you don't have to jump in.

Steven: OH THANK LORD ARCEUS I DON'T HAVE TO JUMP IN!

Me: but you don't get any Oreos.

Steven: SO?! I'M JUST HAPPY THAT I DON'T HAVE TO JUMP IN!

Me: crazy...

NineTails: actually... i think we broke him by making him jump in so many times...

Me: lol...

*Everyone jumps in*

*screams come from pit*

*Everyone manages to get out*

Me: oww my back...

all people who wern't in the pit: this movie is odd... and, oh hi.

Me: SHUT UP!

Everyone who went in the pit: ...Fan, I AM SCARED LIKE HELL.

Me: ok... everyone that wasn't in the pit... you get mega stuff and oreos... Steven... you don't get any.

Steven: so?

Me: i think i really did break him...

Ninetails: *sigh* well... i need to get to a hospital.

**oww my back... i think Steven's gone slightly crazy since i made him go into the pit so many times...**

**anyway, please review!**

**also, quick thing i found out in the pokemon adventures manga emerald chapter...**

**ARCHIE MURDERED MAXIE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**HELLO! I AM BACK! **

**Damn hard drive died again... well that thing was old. i got a new one now.**

Me: YES! NO MORE PORBLEMS THAT KEEP HAPPENING! I CAN KEEP UPLOADING THESE CHAPTERS!

NineTails: but your upset about the fact that your save data for pokemon emerald is gone now because you play it on your laptop, right?

Me: ...yes... *cries in a corner*

NineTails: whatever... YAY! DARES!

Fan chapter 11 . Mar 27

Alright more torture.  
Everyone except Ash,Misty,Brock, and hosts: You know the drill. *points to fan pits*  
Misty: Sing "I know you were Trouble" by Taylor Swift to Rudy, while he is in the pit.  
Ash: This is a wonderful dessert delacacy called flan. Here have some. *hands Ash flan*  
Pikachu: *puts him in chair and interrogation lights one on and the place suddenly becomes black and White* WHAT HAPPEND IN THAT CLOSET WITH YOU AND BUNEARY,OR NO MORE KETCHUP FOR YOU! If not, I will have my Espe  
Misty: Mallet anyone that had ever flirted with Ash(Latias,Melody, BayLeef, etc.).  
Ash: Go and find all the previous trainers of Pignite,Charizard, and Infernape and go all loco on them. Here's some motivation, Imagine them, kissing YOUR Misty, YOUR Misty.  
While Ash is gone: Everyone:

NineTails: COOL! OK, LET'S START! EVERYONE! INTO PIT NOW! ONLY ME, OROCHI, ASH, MISTY, BROCK MAY STAY OUT OF PIT!

Me: YAY!

Brock: YAY I'M NOT GONNA DIE!

*Everyone but brock, orochi, misty, ash, and ninetails jump into the pit*

Max: HELP! HELPPPPPPPPPPP-

Norman: MY GOSH THEY'RE LIKE A CARNIVOROUS MONSTER!

Me: MWAHHHAAAAAHHAAAAA!

NineTails: crazy... OK! MISTY! SNG I KNOW YOU WERE TROUBLE BY TAYLOR SWIFT TO RUDY WHILE HE'S IN THE PIT!

Misty: ok... that dosn't sound to bad...

*Misty sings it really good to the host suprise*

Me: can't tell if rudy is happy or sad because he looks like he's trying to smooch you...

Ash: Wait... i can have this? I LOVE YOU FAN!

Me: GAYYYYYYYYYYYY

Ash: SHUT UP! LEMME EAT!

Me: ...PIKACHU! ANSWER THIS! WHAT HAPPENED IN THAT CLOSET WITH BUNEARY!

Pikachu: PIKA PIKA CHU CHU PIKACHU (I'M NOT TELLING!)

Me: PIKACHU! NOW! OR ELSE KETCHUP GETS IT!

Pikachu: p-pika? PIKA! (K-kecthup? FINE! I'LL TALK!)

Me: GOOD PIKACHU! LEMME PUT A TRANSLATOR ON YOU SO I CAN UNDERSTAND YOU SO I DUNT HAVE TO PUT SUBTITLES!

Pikachu: well... um... during that time... i uh... kinda kissed her and she went all out on me...

Me: ...

NineTails: ...

Me: ok...

NineTails: MISTY! MALLET TIME ON ANYONE WHO HAS FLIRTED WITH ASH!

Misty: OK! LATIAS!

Latios: ?

Misty: GET EVERYONE WHO HAS FLIRTED WITH ASH!

Latios: ok... does that include my sister?

Misty: YES!

Latios: fine...

*soon, everyone who has flirted with ash is there*

Misty: alright... MALLET TIME!

*Misty hits them all with her mallet*

Latias: oww...

Me: alright, ASH! FIND THE PREVIOUS TRAINER OF YOUR PIGNITE, CHARIZARD, AND INFERNAPE! I'LL YOU THE REST LATER!

Ash: ok.

Charizard's old trainer (can't remember his name): ?

Pignite's old trainer (dunna if he was ever revealed): ?

Paul: what?

Me: ASH! GO LOCO ON THEM NOW!

Ash: but how?

Me: ash, here's some motivation... imagine them... kissing misty.. YOUR MISTY ASH! YOUR MISTY!

Ash: kissing... misty?

Me: hm... i got a text that looks funny... "ash has gone into hyper mode"?

Ash: ROOAARRRRRRRR

*everyone of the people ash was sent to kill- i mean go loco on runs for their lives*

Paul: HELP ME!

*Ash mauls them all*

Everyone: ...get away from me ash...

Me: ok... another set of dare from fan!

Fan chapter 11 . Mar 28

Hey, more dares! *maniacal laughter*  
Steven: Jump in a pit...of Cottenee.  
Everyone but Ash, Misty,Brock,Pikachu,Buneary, Steven and hosts: Jump in your respective pits.  
Ninetails and eeveelutions: Jump into a pit of opposite gender Ninetails and eeveelutions.  
Ash: 7 min. ...with PIKACHU!  
And if you ask "I HAVE TO MAKE OUT WITH MY TRAINER?!" Here is my answer. "Yerp, Now GET IN!"  
Misty and Buneary: I unleash you on Ash and Pikachu.  
*maniacal laughter*  
Brock: Watch a compilation of failed setups that Bonnie did to Clemont.  
Latias: (Yes from Altomare) Kiss Ash and face Misty's wrath.  
Everyone: Do you think I am demented,insane, mentally unstable? *maniacally smiles*  
Answer: NOPE! I just love to torture you. *evil laughter*  
Everyone: You get Oreos. However, everyone but Ash, Brock, Misty, Pikachu, and Buneary, your Oreos are spiked with hot sauce. (Don't tell them.)  
Bye *evil laughter fading*

Me: OK! STEVEN! YOUR DARE!

Steven: what's cottonee?

Me: this is a cottonee.

Steven: it's fluffy.

Me: what do you expect?

Steven: why does this remind me of a swablu or a altaria?

Me: i dunna. NOW JUMP IN!

Steven: ...ok...

Me: little does he know that those thing are grass type... and i taught them posion powder...

NineTails: your poisoning him?

Me: yes.

NineTails: idiot...

Me: lol.

NineTails: i just realized... you have a team of six pokemon... i don't have any...

Me: you JUST REALIZED THAT? Arceus you are dense.

NineTails: shut up.. alright... lemme list those who don't get to go into the pits... ash, misty, pikachu, buneary, steven, and us host and eeveelutions i guess.

Me: ok.

NineTails and Eeveelutions: WHAT?! WE HAVE TO JUMP IN ANYWAY!

Me: YES! FANBOY PIT FOR YOU GUYS!

NineTails: alright... here i go...

Eeveelutions: SCREW MY LIFE!

*They all jump in screaming)

Me: AHAHAAH! ASH! PIKACHU! MAKE OUT!

Pikachu: i have to-

Me: the author already said so, so YES!

Pikachu: fine...

*Ash and Pikachu kiss each other*

Me: NOW I SHALL UNLEASHMISTY AND BUNEARY ON YU!

Buneary: DIE ASH!

Misty: DIE PIKACHU!

*ash and pikachu run for they're lives*

Brock: fails? ok.

*brock watches a tape of all the fails*

Brock: AHHAAAAAHHAAAAA

*He is now on the floor laughing like no tomorrow*

Latias: ok!

*Latias kisses ash*

Misty: DIE!

Latias: AHHHHHH! HELP ME!

Everyone but ash: YES!

Ash: NOPE! =D

Me: ASH! U R CORRECT! THERE FOR, I WILL GIVE YOU A PRIZE!

Ash: WHAT PIRZE?! -D

Me: ash why is your text so- nvm, your prize is a free cupon to any restraunt ever!

Ash: YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Me: lol.

Everyone: WE GET OREOS?! YAY! LEMME EAT!

*Everyone eats they're oreos*

Everyone but ash, brock, misty, pikachu, and buneary: OWWW HOT HOT HOT WATER!

**OW MY TOUNGE! JHFHINEIHEBIWTVIN**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AHAHAHA! I AM GOING TO HAVE WAY TO MUCH FUN!**

Me: WOOOOOOOOOHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

NineTails: 1st lemme answer a question... Winxclubfan1, we include all characters from anime, manga, and games because orochi is crazy and said so.

Me: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKJHFKJ UYCH BKVUY KHLBJK1!

NineTails: yeah... well anyway... DARES!

Fan chapter 12 . Mar 31

Hey, more dares!

Pikachu: So, based off what you said , would we be expecting little Bunearys soon? (I am basing this off the species from mother and skills from father) If so, we will be having some powerhouse Bunearys.  
Everyone: Watch a compilation of Brock's flirting. (Do not play all of them, or else you'll be there till next month.)  
Everyone: Watch a Phineas and Ferb, and give us your opinion.  
(There will be a follow-up dare regarding this later. *maniacal laughter*)  
Ash: Do your best evil laugh, and record it on video. Then, send said video to Jessie, James, and Meowth and see how they react.  
Everyone: Read an 'Ash gets betrayed' fanfic. Then read a fic. called 'Electric Vengeance'  
Everyone but Ash and Pikachu and hosts: What would you do if said fic. actually Happend? (Now, everyone should be suspicious of why no one went into a pit yet, well...)  
Everyone except Ash,Misty,Brock,Max and hosts: *points to pits* Oh! and you can 't come out till the start of the next chapter, except Red and Normen, you get out at the end of this one.  
Max: Are you a trainer yet? If so, do you have that Ralts you helped? Regardless of the previous question, battle Ash.  
Ash: Do you secretly own a legendary Pokemon? Also, give us your top 6 strongest Pokemon. (Including said legendary if you have one.)  
Ash: Use said Pokemon to battle Red.(And yes, Red you may come out. The dares end after this one.)  
Bye *evil/maniacal laughter fades*

Me: ALRIGHT! PIKACHU READ!

Pikachu: hm? um... well...

Buneary: HI! PIKACHU! LOOK! OUR NEW EGG!

Pikachu: ...does that answer ur question?

Me: ...ok... EVERYONE! WE WILL WATCH SOME OF THE MANY BROCK FLIRTING WITH A GIRL FAILS!

Steven: ok...?

Max: ok...

May: brock flirt fails?

Brock: NOOOOOOOO!

*everyone watches 1/4 of them*

Me: alright, show's over.

May: Aww... i wanted to see more!

Me: TOO BAD!

NineTails: watch Phineas and Ferb?

Me: ok...

*everyone watches phineas and ferb*

Me: my only comment: ...crazy kids...

NineTails: JKBGDBFNHLK. DNBGDFVGBGNIH

Fox: flare eon eon flare eon eon (1. NineTails is having a seizure. 2. that was a crazy show.)

Steven: ...no comment...B

Ash: i wish i could do that!

Buneary: will our new children be like that Pikachu?

Pikachu: if they are... my life will get crazier by the second...

Brock: uhh...

Officer Jenny: THAT ISN'T SAFE!

Me: ok... ASH! DO YOUR BEST EVIL LAUGH AND RECORD ON VIDEO!

Ash: ok... *Laughs evily*

Me: ash?

Ash: yeah?

Me: why have u never acted as a evil man in a movie, show, or anything? that laugh sounded like the creepiest evil laugh from my ears.

Ash: Thank u!

Me: well... i got it on recording. gotta send this to tem rocket.

Ash: ok?

Me: ...ok...WOLF! SEND THIS TO TEAM ROCKET!

Wolf: LEAF! EON EON EON LEAF! (OK! THIS WILL BE FUN!)

*Wolf runs all the way to the team rocket headquarters*

Wolf: leaf leaf eon! eon eon eon leaf! (listen to this! it's ash's evil laugh!)

Meowth: ok...

*Ash's evill laugh plays*

Wolf: eon eon leaf eon eon leaf leaf eon eon eon leaf (i am back and team rocket are now frozen in fear)

Me: thank's wolf! ok, next. lets see these fanfics...

*everyone reads the fanfics*

Me: *sniff* I LOVE THEM ALL! WAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

NineTails: WOOOHOOOO!

Meowth: so your saying that if ash got betrayed and died, Pikachu would join team rocket to kill all of those who killed Ash? ...

Brock, Misty, Dawn, May, And all of ash's compainions: never betray ash... never betray ash...

Me: what would happen if the fic actually happened...?

Brock: we all'd be screwed and dead.

Everyone except ash, misty, brock, max, orochi, and ninetails: WHY?! WHY AGAIN?!

Me: BECAUSE WE ALL HATE U!

Everyone except ash misty, brock max orochi and ninetails: ...KILL ME...

Me: the fangirls and fanboys will do that for u!

*everyone except ash, misty, brock, max, orochi, and ninetails are thrown in*

Max: yeah... ralts is my new pokemon! ok, BATTLE ME ASH!

Ash: ok!

Me: ASH! U CAN ONLY USE FROAKIE!

Ash: but the reviewer...

Me: fine.

*after the battle (max won)*

Ash: how did u win?

Max: i maxed my ralt's IVs, and taught it some good moves.

Me: wow... i am scared of max...

Ash: do i secretly own a legendary? yea.

Me: who? WHO?!

Ash: Ho-Oh of course!

Me: ok...

Red: I CAN COOME OUT?!

Me: YES! SO CAN NORMAN!

Norman: ...

*he fainted*

Me: ...Ok, Ash! fight red only using Ho-Oh!

Ash: OK!

*Long story short, Red beat the living crap out of ash. don't mess with a level 88 pikachu.*

**PLESE REVIEW SO I CAN MAKE MOAR CHAPYS! I ENJOY MAKING CHAPPYS! ALSO, red... dosn't screw around.**


	14. Chapter 14

**IM BACK TO TORTURE CHARACTERS!**

**Also, this is something i should have done a LOOOOOOONNNNNGGGGG Time ago.**

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMANS IF I DID THE GAMES WOULD SUCK BECAUSE WELL... STUFF.**

Me: I'M BACK FROM MY VACATION!

NineTails: great...

Ash: can i eat something?

Me: sure. have a waffle.

Ash: thanks!

Steven: how come your nice to ash, misty, and joey no one else?

Me: because ash misty and joey are my fav characters!

Steven: ...

NineTails: question. Steven, has Wallace ever got amnesia?

Steven: yeah. once. when he did. he bit my arm. it still hurts.

Me: wow... great job Wallace... You bit your best friend...

Wallace: oh shut up.

Me: fine! be that way! *goes in a corner*

NineTails: um... Ok.. dares...

Fan chapter 13 . Apr 2

*doubles over laughing*  
I love it!  
Diddn't Ash get possessed by the King of Pokélantis once?

Alright more dares.  
Everyone that thought Phineas and Ferb were either crazy or they thought the show was bad and Officer Jenny: JUMP INTO THE PIT OF FIRE! *Evil laughter*  
Ash: What would you do if Giovanni was your father? (IF YOU SAY RED IS YOUR DAD I WILL THROW INTO A CHAIR AND MAKE YOU WATCH ALL THE STAR WARS MOVIES!)  
If that occurs you will not have to answer the question.  
All the girls that have a shipping with Ash but Misty: Would you date Ash or your next biggest (or bigger) shipping? Like, Contestshipping vs. Advanceshipping.  
Anyone that knows: Explain what 7 min. in heaven is to Max.  
Pikachu (How could I forget you *pats him on head*): Have a thunderbolt contest with Zapdos and Thunderus and Zekrom.  
Everyone: Watch all the Pokemon movies. From Movie 1 to the movie involving Genesect.  
Everyone: Read a "Ash gets betrayed AND Rayshipping fic, (Basicly Ash gets betrayed then hooks up with Cynthia.)  
Cynthia: Would you date Ash? Someone must restrain Misty.  
TR: Have you read how many people ship Jessie and James? Meowth and Pikachu?  
Everyone: Read Krazyshipping fanfic. called 'Twerpophobia' It is one if the most hilarious fics. Eva.  
Everyone: Read a fic. called 'Pokematchmaker' (It's Pomeshipping.) Give us your opinion.  
Misty: What would you do if Charizard actually did that to Gyrados? (From Pokematchmaker)  
Pikachu: What would you do if Pokematchmaker actually Happend?  
Buneary: I congratulate you for your new offspring. Here, have an Oreo-flavored poffin.  
Everyone from games, manga: INTO THE PIT OF FANS YOU GO!  
Everyone: Read a fanfic. where Ash turns evil. Then, when he evil laughs in the fanfic. play his evil laugh video.  
Everyone but Ash: Would Ash make a great evil villain?  
All trainers: BATTLE ROYALE! ALL Pokemon except for ones owned by hosts and babies must partake. However, everyone must bet on two Pokemon to win.  
If you are a trainer, you select one of your own, and one that someone else owns.  
(My bet is Red's Pikachu, and Ash's Charizard.)  
Anyone New: There is more where that came from.  
*evil/maniacal laughter*  
Bye

Me: OK! OFFICIER JENNS! JUMP INTO A PIT OF FIRE!

Officer Jenny: But-

Me: I'LL STAB SOMEONE IN THIS CROWD IF U DUNT JUMP IN!

Officer Jenny: FINE! *Jumps in* AHHHHHHHH

Me: ok... Ash, what would yo say if Giovanni was ur father?

Ash: ? that can't be true. Red is my dad.

Giovanni: WAHHHH! MY OWN SON DOSN'T REMEMBER ME! WAHHHHHHHH...

Me: SHUT UP GIOVANNI! GO CRY TO UR SON SILVER! wai, never mind. if you tried to, Wolf will kill you. Wolf loves Silver.

Wolf: OH SILVER- *Cuddles and glomps Silver*

Silver: GET OFFA ME!

Me: ... Ok, ASH! WATCH ALL LE STAR WARS STUFF NOW!

Ash: OK!

Me: ALSO CAUSE I WANNA, RED WATCH WITH HIM!

Red: fine...

May: i would date Ash.

Latias: i would date Ash.

Dawn: i would date Ash.

Iris: i would date Ash.

Serena: i would date Ash. 3

Drew: *cries in a corner* why why why why why...

Paul: *cries in a corner* but but Dawn...

Cilan: WHYYYYYYYYYYY IRIS! WHHHYYYYYYYYYYY *Cries in corner*

Clemont: *Sniff* WAHHHHHH *Cries in corner*

Clemont's Dad: WHYYYYYYYY! *Cries in Corner with his son*

Me: IDIOTS! Also... YAY! ok, MAX! COVER UR EARS FOR NOW!

Max: ok?

Me: alright, RAISE UR HAND IF U WILL VOLUNTEER TO TEACH MAX WHAT 7 MINS IN HEAVEN IS!

Steven: ... wut?

Wallace: uh...

Calem: WHAT?!

Max's Mom: *faints*

Marge: Lemme go vomit...

Youngster Joey: what 7 mins in heaven?

Norman: WHAT! NOOOOOOOOOO

Ash: Wut?

May: WAIT, WHAT!

Brock: i'll teach him.

Me: why does that not surprise me?

*Brock tells Max what 7 mins in heaven is*

Me: welp, Norman and May both look as if they want to kill Brock.

Max: Someone kill me...

Me: of course... Pikachu, contest ur thanderbolt with zapdos, thunderous, and zekrom.

Pikachu: ok.

NineTails: why did u say Thanderbolt? nvm. u were imitating Lt. Surge.

Me: LOL.

NineTails: *sigh*

Pikachu: I won.

NineTails: of course u little over powered pikachu you...

Me: alright, LET'S WATCH DEM MOVIES~

*Everyone 1st watches movie one*

Mew: wow...

Mewtwo: um...

Giovanni: uh...

Ash: WAHHHHHHHHH

Charizard: um...

Steven: this is the oddest movie ever...

*Movie 2*

Ash: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Pikachu: umm...

Zapdos: I AM NOT PATHEIC!

Moltres: NEITHER AM I!

Articuno: i don't think that's the problem...

*Movie 3*

Entei: I'M SORRY SUICUNE! FORGIVE ME!

Suicune: GET BACK HERE!

Delia: uh...

Ash: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Misty: ...

Charizard: uhh...

*Movie 4*

Suicune: uuh...

Celebi: ...

Ash: WAHHHHHHHHHHH

*Movie 5*

Latias: WAHH! LATIOS DON'T GO!

Latios: wait... LATIAS HAS A CRUSH ON ASH?!

Ash: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Misty: i will kill you Latias...

*Movie 6*

Max: i wish i had a pokemon...

Jirachi: WHY CAN'T I BE MAX'S POKEMON?!

Ash: WAHHHHHHHHHHHH

Steven: did this seriously happen in hoenn?

Wallace: um...

*Movie 7*

Deoxys: ...

Rayquaza: ...

Ash: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Steven: WHAT IS WITH ALL THESE INCIDENTS?!

Wallace: did this happen?

*Movie 8*

Mew: uh...

Lucario: um...

Registeel: um...

Regice: EIIEHHHHHHHHHHH

Regirock: ...I CAN FLY!

Ash: WAHHHHHHHH

Riley: umm...

Steven: since when did these incidents happen?

Me: Shut up Steven! you only appeared once in the anime!

Steven: ...

*Movie 9*

Manaphy: ...

Phione: ...

Steven: *sigh* i really am missing out on some stuff, huh?

Ash: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

*Movie 10*

Ash: WAHHHHHH

Darkrai: uh...

Palkia: um...

Dialga: i remember seeing the shippings they shipped between me and palkia.. kill me...

*Movie 11*

Shaymin: ...

Giratina: umm...

Ash: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH

*Movie 12*

Arceus: I AM NOT WEAK!

Ash: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Palkia: ...

*Movie 13*

Zoroark: ...

Zorua: ...

Ash: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Steven: *sigh*

*Movie 14*

Victini: ...

Reshiram: ...

Zekrom: ...

Ash: WAHHHHHHHHHH

*Movie 15*

Keldeo: um...

Kyruem: ...

Ash: WAHHHHHHHHHHH

*Movie 16*

Mewtwo: ...

Ash: WAHHHHHH

Genesect: ...

Me: ASH! WHY DO U KEEP CRIEING!

Ash: Because they're such good movies!

Me: *sigh*

NineTails: Misty, would you date Georgio? u know, that guy from Chronicles?

Daisy: Wait... A RIH BOY WHO'S CUTE FELL FOR MISTY AND NOT ME?! WHY!

Psyduck: ...

Misty: GO AWAY PSYDUCK!

Me: weirdo... um.. ok, Ash gets betrayed and rayshipping? sure.

*after reading*

Me: BWAHAHAHA! I LOVE IT!

Cynthia: *blushes*

Ash: *has a derpy look on his face*

Cynthia: would i date Ash? maybe...

Misty: WHY U!

Me: MISTY! BAD!

Giovanni: seriously? they ship Jessie and James?

Cassidy: wow...

Butch: Didn't know..

Jessie: WHAT?!

James: HUH?!

Me: LOL. i'm actually a Rocketshipper. short for JessieXJames. LOL.

NineTails: EVERYONE! READ THE FANFIC THAT FAN TOLD US TO READ! IT'S AWESOME!

Me: BWAHHAAHAA! I LOVE IT!

Misty: IF CHARIZARD ACTUALLY DID THAT I WOULD KILL HIM!

Pikachu: what would i do if it actually happened? i would jump off a cliff for 5 times.

Buneary: YAY! OREO FLAVORED POFFIN!

Steven: wait... i'm in both the manga and the games... ...dangit.

Wallace: KILL ME...

Marge: *sigh*

Norman: NOT THE PIT AGAIN...

Yellow: ...

Red: can i beat up the Yellow fanboys?

Me: No, now IN YOU GO!

GameCast and MangaCast: HELP!

AnimeCast: SORRY!

Me: LOL XD

NineTails: alright, then. EVERYONE! READING ROOM TIME!

Me: isn't it's name the fanfic reading room?

NineTails: SHUT UP!

Me: ok...

*After reading the fanfic and listening to ash's evil laugh every time he laughed in the fanfic*

Me: KILL ME... also, ASH WOULD MAKE A GREAT VILLIAN. WHO AGREES WITH ME? RAISE UR HAND IF YOU DO!

*all of Gamecast, Animecast, And Mangacast raise their hand except ash*

Gary: I CHOOSE EEVEE!

Steven: Metagross i guess?

Wallace: Milotic.

Ash: CHARIZARD!

Red: Pika. (Pikachu)

Yellow: Kitty! (Butterfree)

Misty: Starmie!

Brock: Onix!

Roxxane: Nosepass.

Brawly: Makuhita!

Blaine: Mewtwo.

Me: ALRIGHTY THEN! 1ST! STEVEN'S METAGROSS VS. GARY'S EEVEE!

NineTails: your just giving Steven a break, arn't you?

Me: yes...

NineTails: ok look. it's over.

Steven: My metagross used Meteor Mash.

Me: ouch...

NineTails: ok, then. STEVEN'S METAGROSS VS. WALLACE'S MILOTIC.

Me: ...it's a tie. they went down at the same time...

Steven's Skarmory: *facewings*

Me: alright, ASH'S CHARIZARD VS. ROXXANE!

*After a long Battle royale*

Me: they final match... RED'S PIKA VS. YELLOW KITTY!

*Yellow won...*

Me: WELL YELLOW, UR THE CHAMP!

Yellow: thanks...

Susano: OROCHI! I HEARD U HAD ANOTHER TRUTH OR DARE THINGY! I HAVE COME HERE TO SLAIN YOU!

Me: SUSANO! YOU'VE ALREADY DONE THAT LIKE 85 TIMES! ALSO, THIS IS POKEMON, NOT OKAMI!

Susano: I WILL SLAIN U STILL SO YOU STOP TORRTURING THESE PEOPLE!

Steven: i need a break...

Me: oh shut up Steven. go die in a fire.

Steven: why?

Me: because i hate you. i finally beat you in ruby, because your ai was being retared.

Steven: are you calling me a retard?

Me: yes. now go away.

Steven: ...

Me: fine i hate you. pit for you.

Steven: what- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Susano: SEE?! YOU TORTURE THEM FOR NO REASON!

Me: BECAUSE IT'S FUN!

NineTails: um.. REVIEWERS HELP ME KILL ME REVIEW STUFF AHHHHHH! GO AWAY SUSANO'S STUPID SWORD!

**PLEASE REVIEW BEFORE SUSANO KILLS ME!**


	15. Chapter 15

**WOOOOHOOOOO MOAR CHAPPYS 2DAY!**

Me: WOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOO

NineTails: She's hyper...

Me: TORTURE!

Fan chapter 13 . Apr 3

Here's one more Dare.

Everyone: Warch a movie called 'Divergent'  
and give us your opinion. If you don't like it then read all of the Divergent book series and give us your opinion about that.

Me: ...Divergent?

NineTails: never heard of it...

Me: welp, let's watch!

*after watching*

Steven: KILL ME...

Me: still a better love story then twilight. (twilight fans, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!)

Ash: WAHHHHHHHHHHHH IT'S SO GOOOOOODDDDDD

NineTails: *she fainted*

Misty: *sniff* beautiful...

Wallace: *throws up*

Marge: ...gross...

Ruby: KILL ME...

Sapphire: OMG KILL ME...

Red: *throws up*

Yellow: *fainted*

Me: ...ok, onto the book series!

*after reading*

Steven: that wasn't bad actually...

Me: KILL ME...

Ash: BLEHHH GROSS

NienTails: OMG I LOVE THIS

Misty: terrible.

Wallace: not bad i guess...

Marge: i will say, this is better.

Ruby: i kinda like it...

Sapphire: it isn't that bad.

Red: OMG I LOVE THIS

Yellow: *she's fangiling. wanna see?* SQUEEEEEEE!

Me: ok, NEXT DARE!

Guest chapter 13 . Apr 4

Awesome truths and dares!

I want to dare Ash, Misty and Pikachu to cosplay as Jessie, James and Meowth from Team Rocket (in that order). Afterwards they have to visit the local pokemon center (and get themselves arrested).

I also dare them to swap roles with Team Rocket so that Ash &amp; Co. have to kidnap Meowth from Team Rocket and bring him into your story (or get blasted while trying).

Ash: I HAVE TO COSPLAY AS A GIRL?!

Misty: I HAVE TO COSPLAY AS A BOY?!

Pikachu: I HAVE TO COSPLAY AS A MEOWTH?!

Me: YES! NOW GET TO IT!

Ash: ...FINE! I'LL REMEMBER THIS!

Me: I'M SURPRISED YOU REMEMBER ANYTHING AT ALL!

Ash: SOOO?! KJHIDGGJNK

NineTails: ..we'll be right back...

*RANDOMNESS TIME!*

Me: you know Izanagi... don't go Replacing Izanami with KonoHana-Sakuya... i should stop talking before i piss off Izanagi shouldn't I?

NineTails: that'd be a good idea considering he right behind you...

Me: Wait what... AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

*Randomness ends*

*off to POKE CENTER!*

Officer Jenny: YOUR UNDER ARREST!

Ash: MOMMY!

*Back at SHOW!*

Me: ...

NineTails: hey Orochi.

Me: ?

NineTails: remember that time when you pissed off Izanagi?

Me: *gloom* WAHHHHHHHHH

NineTails: *facepaws*

Steven: wait... they're someone out there that Orochi dosn't dare defy?

NineTails: Steven, don't you know your japanese gods? of course there is! his name is Izanagi.

Chibiterasu: you mean my grandfather?

NineTails: yes, now shut up Chibi.

*Back with Ash and the others*

Ash: WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN! *Never thought i say that*

*back at the show*

Me: I better not Piss off Izanagi anymore...

Steven: or else what?

Me: or else 1. he'll beat me up. and 2. he'll kill me.

Steven: ...i wouldn't mind if he killed you... that would mean no more torture for me.

Me: Shut up.

NineTails: yay! new review!

Phantom chapter 13 . Apr 4

P.S:

Question for Ash: Which girl companion do you like/dislike most?  
Another Dare (for Brock): I dare you to kiss Jessie from Team Rocket!

Ash: who do i like the most? Misty of course!

Misty: that's sweet!

Ash: what's sweet? donuts?

Misty: ... *facepalm*

Brock: kiss Jessie? ok. Jessie?

Jessie: what is it, twerp?

*Brock kisses Jessie*

Jessie: *Blushes* ...

James: *looks like he's about to murder Brock*

Me: ... yeah... Ok, Steven. In you go into the pit of cottonee so you get poisoned again.

Steven: wait what, NO!

Me: AHAHAHA!

NineTails: Orochi?

Me: yeah?

NineTails: i think you should turn around or run...

Me: why?

NineTails: just look...

Me: *turns around* AHHHHHHHHH!

**Izanagi: ...Orochi, what are you doing?**

Me: n-nothing...

**Izanagi: really?**

Me: YES! I'M NOT POISONING PEOPLE FOR MY ENJOYMENT!

**Izanagi: so your poisoning people for your enjoyment eh? ok, lemme just kinda kill you...**

Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! AHHHHHHHh! *Runs for her life*

**PLEASE! HELP! DARE IZANAGI SO HE CAN STOP CHASING ME AND I DON'T DIE! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**This is going to be a fun ride for Izanagi... *evil grin***

Me: WEEHHOOOOOOOO!

NineTails: TIME FOR DARES!

**Izanagi: ... Orochi, when your finished, i bealive we have a talk to attend to...**

Me: *gulp*

Fan chapter 14 . Apr 6

*coughing from laughing so hard*  
Whoo. I love these dares.  
In fact, here's some more.

GameCast and MangaCast and Stevan: * points to fan pits*  
Both Mewtwo's: 7 min. In the closet.  
Ash: After hearing that most of the girls in the room would date you, what do you think. AND I KNOW YOU WILL SAY YOUR HEART BELONGS TO MISTY, SO DON'T BOTHER!  
Mew: Read a fic. called 'The True Ash Ketchum' and tell us what you think. (For everyone except Mew, that fic. is Dreamshipping.  
J&amp;J (Jessie and James): Walk past a Rocketshipper's pit, hand in hand then kiss in front of them.  
Ash: What does Four score and 7 years ago mean? (I just want to see if he knows.)  
Everyone: Read a Pikashipping, Altoshipping, and Dreamshipping fic. in that order. (THEY ARE SEPERATE FICS.)  
Ash, Misty and Brock: Act out a few scenes from Thor: The Dark World. Misty is Jane, Ash is Thor, and Brock is Loki. They all must be in the same scene. And one scene they must do is the scene where Jane slaps Loki and says, "That was for New York." Then Loki says, "I like her.".  
Pikachu and Buneary: When's your egg gonna hatch?  
Everyone: Read a fic. title 'Romantic advice from Charizard'.  
Ash and Charizard: Reactions to said fic.?  
Paul: Jump into Pearlshipper pit  
Drew: Jump into Advanceshipper pit  
Clemont: Jump into Amourshipper pit  
Ash and Misty: Kiss in front of Pokeshipper pit.  
Max: Now that you know what 7 min. Is, do 7 min. With Bonnie. (From X&amp;Y) (FOURTHWHEELSHIPPING FTW!)  
Paul: Watch the episodes where Ash bonded with Chimchar/Monferno/Infernape.  
Everyone: Watch the Pokemon X&amp;Y episode where  
Ash helps that Garchomp.  
After episode: Everyone: What do you think about what Ash did. (Jumping off the tower.)  
All girls: What would you do if Mega-Blazkien didn't catch Ash, but caught Pikachu instead. (And before you kill Pikachu, the circumstances are that Ash threw Pikachu at Mega-Blazkien.)  
Bye! ENJOY THE TORTURE!

Me: ALRIGHTY! MANGACAST! GAMECAST! STEVEN!

Gamecast: ?

Mangacast: what?

Steven: ...what now?

Me: FANGIRL/FANBOY PIT!

Steven: why... *is at the verge of crying*

Me: wait... HE'S CRYING?! ...we really broke him then...

NineTails: O_o

**Izanagi: what do you mean, you "broke" him?**

Me: well... um... we have been torturing him since the chapter e appeared in...

**Izanagi: what** **happened?**

Me: we... made him go into the pit so may times... tried to kill him... and poisoned him multiple times...

**Izanagi: ... ok, we need to talk.**

Me: NOOOO! NINETAILS! SAVE ME!

NineTails: I DON'T WANNA DIE!

Mewtwo 1: WHAT?!

Mewtwo 2: NO!

Me: ...NOW MEWTWOS!

*Mewtwo 1 and 2 are thrown in*

Ash: ...waffle?

Me: *facepalm*

NineTails: Izanagi, don't ask. we torture idiots...

**Izanagi: NineTails, your on my list of people i need to talk to now.**

NineTails: NOOO! WAHHHHHHHHH!

Mew: ... O_o ...Oddest fic ever...

Everyone: this fanfics? ok...

**Izanagi: i guess i should read it too..**

*3 hours later*

Everyone: ...cool.. odd... weird... uh...

**Izanagi: um...**

*Misty, Ash, and Brock get dressed*

Misty: THAT WAS FOR NEW YORK!

Brock: I like her.

Ash: WAFFLES!

Pikachu: i dunna...

Buneary 1: daddy?

Pikachu: ?

Buneary: look! our eggs hatched!

Pikachu: O_o

Buneary: this little one is Cotton!

Cotton: ?

Buneary: and this is her sister, Puff!

Puff: bu? dada?

Pikachu: ... my life is getting awkwarder and awkwarder by the minute...

*Everyone reads the charizard fic*

Ash: ... APPLES!

Charizard: ... This.. is.. AWESOME!

Paul: ok...? *jumps in* AHHHHH! THEY'RE TRYING TO KILL ME!

Drew: *jumps into Advance shipping pit* AHHHH! SAVE ME!

Clemont: *jumps in* AHHHHHHH!

Ash: apples?

Misty: um... ok?

*Ash and Misty kiss infront of the Poke shipper pit*

Pokeshippers: *faint*

Jessie: WHAT?!

James: HUH?!

Me: NOW!

James: But...

Jessie: *sigh* FINE!

*Jessie and James kiss infront of the RocketShipper pit*

RocketShippers: *faints*

Max: W-WHAT?!

Bonnie: HUH?!

Me: IN YOU GO!

*Max and Bonnie are thrown in*

Me: GOOD! *Hears smooching* EWWW!

Paul: *watches Episode* ... *is secretly crying*

Everyone: ... OMG!

Ash's Lovers: ASH NO DON'T DIE!

Me: ... wow...

Serena: AMAZIN!

Everyone: ...AWESOME!

Me: what would happen if mega blaziken didn't catch him? i wouldn't care...

Ash's Lover: NOOOOOOOOOOOO

Everyone: bad i guess?

Me: ok... one more dare from dapiesis! THX!

DapieisTasty chapter 15 . 3h ago

*a corpse is on the ground with it's blood being sucked out through a syringe and drunk by me*Tasty….  
Dares  
Dodge my aura spheres which will kill you. aura spheres never miss :D.  
Iznagi : got to hell *legendary trio of sinnoh and arceus appear*  
pie

pie  
.pie  
.pie  
r  
u  
pie  
lick  
yes  
you  
are  
tasty  
butt  
blood  
taste  
better

Me: ... WOOOOOHOOOOO! I'M FREE! IZANAGI WON'T KILL ME! IZANAGI! UR DARE!

**Izanagi: ? ... NOOOOOOO!**

Me: IMMA CALL UR WIFE TO PICK U UP! AFTER ALL, SHE IS QUEEN OF THE DEAD!

**Izanagi: NOOO!**

**Izanami: what do you need Orochi?**

Me: guess what? YOUR HUSBANDS VISITING YOU AT HELL/YAMI! I ASKED YOU TO PICK HIM UP!

**Izanami: YAY! COMON HERE IZANAGI!**

**Izanagi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Keeps getting dragged to the underworld***

*crack in the earth is now gone*

Me: i vote that when he comes back, he'll be dead.

NineTails: ya... poor guy.

**Poor Izanagi... PLZ REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**WAHAHA! ... why am i starting to act like wattson?**

Me: NEW DARES YAY!

**Izanagi: please don't tell me that i have to go to Yomi again...  
**

Me: depends on the review.

DapieisTasty chapter 16 . 16h ago

dat was od  
try to stop the meteor that arceus stopped seperately (all of you)  
did i mention i'm a necromancer  
ash &amp; misty get married and never divorce

Me: YAY! ARCEUS! NO METOR STUFF!

Arceus: But-

Me: ROAR DO YOU U WANNA ME TO CALL IZANAMI AGAIN?!

Arceus: NOOOOOOO

**Izanagi: NOOOOOO**

Me: ...good... good... alrighty, ASH! MISTY! GET MARRIED AND NEVER DIVORCE!

**Izanagi: *flinches***

Ash: something wrong?

**Izanagi: no...**

Me: oh i know... did you know that Izanagi when he got married, after Izanami gave birth to the fire god, she died?

**Izanagi: um... Orochi...?**

Me: then he went to Yomi to go look for her, and guess what? he finds her as a rotting carcass and then blocks off the entrance.

**Izanagi: Orochi?**

Me: and that's why Izanami was so eager to drag him into Yomi.

**Izanagi: Orochi, everyone heard that...**

Misty: *is crying* WAHHHHHHHH

Cynthia: t-that's so sad...

Me: yeah, well, I DON'T CARE!

Steven: this proves your heartless...

Me: OH SHUT UP! freaking Steven... alright, NEXT REVIEW!

Guest chapter 15 . Apr 8

Dare for May and Dawn: Flirt with Ash in front of Misty  
Dare for Ash: Challenge Gary to a fight with only Magikarp on your team (no evolving allowed)  
Dare for Misty: Tell Ash that you want to date Brock

Me: ... ok, MAY! DAWN! FLIRT WITH ASH IN FRONT OF MISTY!

May and Dawn: ok! hey Ash!

Ash: ?

May: is it hot in here,

Dawn: or is it just me.

Me: hold a sec, Izanami!

**Izanami: ?**

Me: you see those to girls?

**Izanami: yeah?**

Me: imagine if they were instead flirting with Izanagi, YOUR Izanagi...

**Izanami: DEATH DEATH DIE DIE DEATH DEATH DIE KILL KILL MURDER MURDER KILL MURDER**

**Izanagi: O_o**

Misty: DEATH DEATH DIE DIE DEATH DEATH DIE KILL KILL MURDER MURDER KILL MURDER

*A wacky chase scene with Misty and Izanami are chasing Dawn and May*

Ash: OK!

*long story short, Ash won.*

Misty: WHAT?! fine...

Me: IZANAGI!

**Izanagi: ?**

Me: you see that guy called Brock?

**Izanagi: yeah?**

Me: imagine that he is flirting with Izanami, YOUR Izanami...

**Izanagi: DEATH DIE MURDER DEAGNNBKNJHGFAJHBFKASJHUIDGYFUGVBHIJOSKAPLAOIUS9FYDGVVDBHSJS**

Me: O_o

*a wacky chase scene starts with Ash and Izanagi are chasing Brock*

NineTails: um...

Me: next... dares?

Phantom chapter 15 . Apr 8

Love the dares!

Have some more:

Ash, Paul, Drew, Harley, Cilan, James (from TR) and Gary: Have a cross-dressing competition (additional dare: all competitors except the winner have to wear their costume for 2 more chapters)  
Brock, Max, Izanagi, Misty and Professor Oak (not knowing of above): Believe it is a beauty competition for girls and be the judges

Ash: Challenge all gym leaders of Kanto in a row without any breaks (with only 6 Pokemon)  
Orochi: swap your body with NineTails for one day  
Gary: Challenge Arceus to a 1 vs. 1 pokemon battle  
Mewtwo: Lose a battle against a Magikarp

Good luck and I hope to read more!

Me: ALRIGHTY! LET'S START! ASH! PAUL! DREW! HARLEY! CILAN! JAMES! AND GAY! CMERE!

Gary: MY NAME IS GARY!

Me: TOO BAD! YOUR NAME IS GAY FOR NOW ON! READ UR DARE!

Gary: WHAT?! THERE'S NO WAY I COULD DO THAT!

Me: NOW OR ELSE YOU FACE IZANAMI OR IZANAGI'S WRATH!

Gary: *gulp* fine...

*a hour later*

Me: BROCK! MAX! IZANAGI! MISTY! AND PROFESSOR OAK! COME HERE!

**Izanagi: ?**

Me: I WANT YOU GUYS TO BE THE JUDGES OF THIS NEW BEAUTY PAGEANT!

Max: ok...?

Me: GOOD! NOW GO!

*I push them inside*

NineTails: poor Izanagi...

Me: actually, he's probs gonna have a nosebleed.

NineTails: ?

Me: i made it so that Izanami is also part of the pageant... =D

NineTails: this will be a fun pageant! =D

*at the pageant*

**Izanagi: i don't see the point of this-**

**Izanami: gosh, this is the most awkward pageant ever...**

**Izanagi: ... *he got a nosebleed***

Max: are you ok?

**Izanagi: ...**

Max: nope...

*after the pageant*

Ash: hm? ok!

*long story short, he lost the 1st gym battle...*

Me: MY GOSH ASH! YOU BEAT GARY WITH A SINGLE MAGIKARP! A MAGIKARP! AND NOW YOU LOSE THE 1ST GYM BATTLE?!

Ash: can i have a team of Magikarp?

Me: sure?

*short story, ash won every gym battle with his entire team never even get fainted or getting damaged, ONCE...*

Me: 0_o swap my body? ok...

*They get swapped*

NineTails: HELP ME!

Me: YES! NOW THAT I'M NINETAILS, IZANAGI WON'T KILL ME!

Gary: challenge Arceus? NO PROB! I'LL WIN! *Is trying to show off to Leaf*

Leaf: ...

*short story short, Arceus kicked Gary's butt...*

Mewtwo: NEVER!

Me: DO YOU WISH TO FACE IZANAGI OR IZANAMI'S WRATH?!

Mewtwo: n-no...

Me: THEN DO IT!

*a short story short, the magikarp one shot Mewtwo*

Me: O_o... next...

Kyogre43 chapter 16 . Apr 8

(Brings in Roark tied up) Here's another one you can torture!  
Misty: inflate Steven, Jessie, James, and Clemont with helium tanks I snuck in  
Paul: do the leek spin  
And do not torture Buneary and her kids

Me: Thanks!

Misty: um... ok... *inflates then all*

Clemont: MFFFFFF!

Me: ok... PAUL! NEXT!

Paul: WHAT?! FINE!

*Does a horrible Leek Spin*

Me: ALRIGHTY! NEXT DARE!

Fan chapter 16 . Apr 8

Alright more Dares!

MangaCast, GameCast, Stevan, and Gay Oak (*snicker*): INTO THE PITS AGAIN!  
Cotten and Puff: Watch your mother and father make out.  
Max and Bonnie: So, you two are together now?  
Cilan: Jump into Negaishiper pit.  
Ash: Jump into a combined, Ikari, Contest, Wishful, and Egoshippers pit.  
Everyone not in pit(I think I've established that): Watch all the episodes of the TV series M.A.R.V.E.L. Agents of S.H.E.I.L.D., including the latest one called "Turn, Turn, Turn".  
People to be named in a minute: Dress in costumes of the Marval character I assign you. Then act out random scenes of the Avengers movie. (They may be separate. And you may look for some online.)  
One scene must be of the shwarma scene.  
AshHawkeye/Clint Barton  
Misty Black Widow/Natasha Romanoff  
Paul: Captain America/Steve Rovers  
Brock: Loki  
Cilan: Tony Stark/Iron Man  
Drew: Thor  
Barry: Bruce Banner  
Ash's Snorlax: The Hulk  
Orochi: Nick Fury  
Ninetails: Phil Coulson  
Ash: Are any of your Pokemon have mates? (Besides Pikachu.)  
Everyone: Watch 'Space Jam'.  
AnimeCast: Sing all the Pokemon theme songs (English) that have ever existed.  
Bye! Enjoy the Torture!

Me: WOOHOOO! GAMECAST! MANGACAST! GAY! STEVEN!

Gamecast, Mangacast, Gary, and Steven: WHAT?!

Me: PIT FOR U! BYE BYE!

*I sweep them in*

Me: AHAHAHA!

Cotton: um... da...

Puff: ma?

Me: ...so innocent... and adorable... I WANNA HUG THEM! *huggles them*

*Everyone pauses for that one moment*

**Izanagi: wait... OROCHI?! YOU LIKE CUTE THINGS?!**

Me: Of course! i love cute things!

Steven: WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THE REAL OROCHI?!

Me: shut up!

Max: um... well...

Bonnie: maybe...

Clemont and Bonnie's dad: WAHHHHHH!

Clemont: WAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Me: *sweatdrops*

Cilan: AHHHHHHH!

Ash: ok. how bad could it be? *jumps in* AHHHHHHH! HELP ME!

Everyone that is not in the pit: ok...

*watches*

Half of them: MY EYES! MY EYES!

the other half: I LOVE THIS!

Me: um.. ok?

*everyone gets dressed and does the scene.* (sorry, i don't know it. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!)

Ash: um... i think Bayleef and Quilava are mates...

Me: *spits coffee in Izanagi's face*

**Izanagi: ...**

Me: EEK! SORRY SORRY! I'M SORRY!

Everyone: ... weird...

Animecast: ...ok...

*everyone sings, the girls sing pretty good, some of the boys were ok, and the other boys were just... bad..*

Me: ... ok! final dare!

Steven: FINALLY!

Me: (i'm glad he dosn't know what i'm gonna do...)

Winxclubfan1 chapter 16 . Apr 9

See if you can get drew on the show again! If you can, dare him to kiss May!

Me: ok! DREW! GET UR BUTT OVER HERE!

Drew: um...

Me: NOW KISS MAY!

Drew: ok?

*drew kisses may*

Me: i regret to inform you, but Norman has beaten the living stuffing out of Drew.

NineTails: so what are you gonna do?

Me: *whispers something*

NineTails: that's downright cruel... but i love it!

Me: alrighty... STEVEN! PIT FOR U!

Steven: wait what- AHHH

*After a bunch of pits*

Steven: ... *he's crying...*

Me: now... Ash! over here! i want you to do something!

Ash: ?

Me: (Ash, i want you to kill Steven in front of Wallace, and Mr. Stone who just got out of a coma.)

Ash: (what?! i can't!)

Me: (do you really want Izanagi's wrath that much?)

Ash: (no...)

Me: (THEN DO IT ALREADY!)

Ash: (fine...)

Me: (here, have the gun.)

Ash: *shoots Steven from the back of his head while Wallace and Mr. Stone watched*

Wallace: WHAT THE-

Mr. Stone: ... *he fainted*

Wallace: DIE ASH!

Ash: AHHHH!

Me: i love this torture...

**Izanagi: you planned that? that's it. lemme kill** **you**.

Me: NOO! AHHHH!

**PLZ REVIEW SO I DON'T DIE!**


	18. Chapter 18

**WOHO! **

Me: *is still listening to all of the pokemon champion battle musics while playing pokemon black 2*

NineTails: *is glomping the subway boss Emmet while Ingo is trying to get NineTails to stop glomping him*

Moon: *is glomping and hugging Ingo like no tomorrow*

Sun: *is glomping Paul*

*Cloud revived Steven btw.*

Cloud: *is glomping Steven... 8I*

Fox: *is glomping Wallace...*

Wolf: *is also glomping Steven...*

Aqua: sometimes... i think i'm the only one who makes sense- *starts glomping Wallace*

Me: *stops playing* what the... welp, looks like my Jolteon and Leafeon are glomping Steven... time for dares?

Guest chapter 16 . Apr 10

Dare for Orochi and Ninetails: Swap Izanagi's clothes with girl clothes.  
Dare for Pikachu: Try carrying Ash (or dragging him) for 1000m  
Dare for everyone: Stay awake for 72 hours in a row  
Dare for Team Rocket (Jessie, James, Meowth): Disguise yourself as Darth Vader, Padme Amidala and Master Yoda (from Star Wars) and stand absolutely still for a whole day in a public place

NineTails: *is still glomping Emmet*

Ingo: can someone help me here?

Emmet: ...

Me: welp... NineTails is out of commision... so i have to do this myself... oh dear...

Ingo: ?

Me: i think Izanagi will kill me for doing this dare...

Steven: ow... can't you get your Jolteon and Leafeon to sop glomping me?

Me: nope... sorry...

Steven: so Izanagi is going to kill you? what do you want to play at your funeral?

Me: SHUT UP! DO YOU WANT ME TO KILL YOU?!

Wolf: *is shooting daggers at me while holding a chainsaw*

Me: *meep*

Cloud: *is still glomping Steven*

Me: btw... i kinda gave your Aron drugs Steven... so now it's eating your hair...

Steven: wow... so it is...

Steven's Aron: *munching*

Steven's Skarmory: i need a drink...

Me: wow...

Wallace: help me...

Me: btw... I have another friend/new host joining the fun!

Steven: great...

Me: meet... Black Sun and Chibiterasu! oh wait... they already appeared once... well they're in human form and- ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!

Steven: ?

Me: Steven... promise me you won't let Wallace see what i'm about to tell you...

Steven: ok... what?

Me: well... Chibiterasu and Black Sun are uh... glomping, hugging, and trying to get into a closet with Winona...

Steven: WAIT WHAT-

Me: welp... i better make plans for Chibi and Black Sun's funeral...

Wallace: something wrong?

Steven: look over there...

Wallace: ? *see Chibi and Black Sun* ... O_o

Me: bye...

*goes to Izanagi's room*

Me: Izanagi's gonna kill me... *swaps his clothes* wait... i know!

*runs back to truth or dare show*

Me: alrighty... *shrinks her body* now Izanagi won't kill me! if i'm not here, he'll think NineTails did it!

*Izanagi is now chasing around an mini Orochi and Emmet since NineTails is still glomping him*

Pikachu: how am i- ahh wahtever...

*at the long rode*

Pikachu: come one... ASH YOU ARE SUCH A FATSO!

Ash: *cries*

Everyone: ..

*1 hour later*

Dawn: ZZZZZZZZZ

*10 hours later*

NineTails: ZZZZZZ *yes she's asleep while glomping Emmet...*

Wolf: ZZZZZZ *yes, she's also asleep while glomping Steven*

*15 hours later*

Wallace: ZZZZZZZZZZZ

Me: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Cloud: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sun: ZZZZZZZZ

*20 hours later*

Steven: ZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Cynthia: ZZZZZZZ

Oak: ZZZZZZZZZZ

Gary (Gay): ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Agatha: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

*50 Hours later*

all hoenn and sinnoh gym leaders: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

All Kanto and Johto gym leaders: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

All Unova and Kalos gym leaders: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

60 Hours later*

All Kalos elite four: ZZZZZZZZZZZZ

All Johto and Kanto Elite four: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

All Hoenn and 3 sinnoh elite four: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

*71 hours later*

Moon: z-z- no... must stay awake...

*72 hours later*  
Me: ZZZ- ahh! TIMES UP! EVERYONE WAKE UP! let's see... who won... ... O_O

NineTails: so who won?

Me: B-Bertha from the sinnoh elite four...

Cynthia: O_O

Flint: 0_o

Me: sinnoh elite four and cynthia... you should be ashamed of yourselves...

James: WHAT?! NEVER!

Jessie: I FOR ONCE AGREE WITH JAMES!

Meowth: YEAH!

Me: NOW! I AM NOT AFRAID TO CALL IZANAMI!

**Izanagi: team rocket... for the sake of my life and your life... do what she says...**

James: o-ok...

Meowth: i call Yoda.

James: i call Darth Vader.

Jessie: FINE! I GUESS I'LL BE PADME!

*They get dressed and are now in a public place*

Little Boy: Mommy, who are they?

Mother: they are idiots, ok?

Jessie: shut up... little boy...

*back at show*

Me: WOLF! CLOUD! STOP- GLOMPING- STEVEN!

Wolf: NEVER!

Cloud: NO!

Steven: help me...

Mr. Stone: ... O_o

Wolf: *is now holding a chainsaw*

Me: HOLY-

Mr. Stone: MOTHER OF-

Arceus: MOTHER OF MYSELF!

Steven: AHHHHH!

Wolf: NOW MOVE ONTO THE NEXT DARE!

RavenX1339 chapter 17 . Apr 12

(2 Portal Opening WIth Dialga And Palkia) Me: Dialga Slow Down Time And Palkia Distort Space For 3 Chapters!

Dialga: BUT ARCEUS WILL KILL US!

Wolf: ARCEUS! LET THEM DO IT! *Is still holding her chainsaw*

Arceus: EEP! OK! OK! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

Dialga: um... ABA KADOBE!

Palkia: DFNBWGUVVBHAIBLGJUYGKM!

*Time has being slowed down and Space has been distorted*

Giratina: hey guys what's going on- *sees wolf* AHH!

Wolf: NEXT ONE!

Guest chapter 16 . Apr 10 Love the dares! Here is my suggestion for a dare:

Let Paul fight against a Hitmonchan in a boxing match!

Paul: BUT-

Wolf: NOW!

Paul: EEP! OK!

*shortest story short, Hitmonchan beat the stuffing out of paul...*

Me: well um... bye i guess... *is now glomping Red*

Red: ... O_O

Wolf: ... O_O

**Yeah... i'm crazy... now i need to torture Steven-**

**Wolf: *is still holding her chainsaw***

**I WASN'T SAYING ANYTHING! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I AM FINALLY BACK AFTER FANGIRLING SO BAD!**

Me: I AM FINALLY BACK AND I HATE YOU STEVEN DIE I HATE UR METAGROSS!

Steven: YOU TELL ME THAT ALL THE TIME!

Wolf: YAY STEVEN!

Me: MOTHER OF-

Steven: HELP HELP HELP

Arceus: WAT THE

Me: oh, btw. INTRODUCING, MY 2 NEWEST POKEMON! DARKRAI AND CRESSELIA!

Darkrai: ...

Cresselia: Hello!

Aqua: funny. cause i ship them.

Darkrai: ...?

Moon: um?

Cresselia: DARKRAI! *Tackles him*

Darkrai: AHHHHHHHH

Me: um... Dares?

RavenX1339 chapter 18 . Apr 13

Me:okay So I kinda feel bad about the dare i made, so reverse the dare  
Also (ps:This dare is for dialga, palkia and girantina)  
Send Izanagi And Izanami To Another Dimension!

Darkrai: ok... so, DIALGA, PALKIA, GIRATINA! REVERSE UR DARE!

Palkia: YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!

Wolf: but i can... *holding chainsaw while sitting on Steven's head.*

Palkia: I'M SORRY! PLZ FORGIVE ME!

*They reverse the dare*

Wolf: good. now go away. *falls asleep on Steven's head*

Me: ok... i have to admit... that is adorable... OMG THIS REALLY IS MAKING ME WANTING TO SEE A FAN ART OF THIS!

Steven: ...

**Izanagi: so... which dimension?**

Me: cause i wanna be a jerk, i will send you too... MLP FIM WORLD!

**Izanami: ok?**

*they are sent to MLP FIM World*

Twilight: HOW ARE THE ELEMENTS NOW WORKING?!

**Izanagi: KILL ME...**

Rainbow Dash: i don't know how they arn't affecting them, but-

**Izanami: GIVE ME A CHAINSAW.**

*Back at truth or dare show*

Darkrai: next dares.

Fan chapter 17 . Apr 12

Yay!

MangaCast, GameCast,Gay, and Stevan; PITS YOU GO!  
Ash: Sing "The Llama song"  
BayLeef and Quilava: Are you mates? 'Cause Ash said maybe.  
If not, attack him,  
If yes, then BayLeef, what Happend to your crush on you-know-who. (Ash) , then, 7 min. With Quilava.  
Misty: Sing 'Dark Horse' by Katy Perry  
Paul: Talk like YODA for the rest of the chapter.  
Drew: Talk in the third person, while calling yourself 'grass-head" for the rest of the chapter.  
Ash: Read a fic. called 'League of Champions'  
Ash,Orochi,and Ninetails: Break the Fourth wall whenever possible.  
Ash,Drew,Paul, Cilan, and Clemont: Whenever you can, say "Hellloooooooooooooooo Nurse" to the respective people you crush on.  
Iris: Watch the Pokemon episode where you almost left Ash. (Not relationship-wise, traveling-wise)  
Cilan and Meowth: You now must break the Fourth wall whenever possible, also, watch previously mentioned episode with Iris, Afterwards, answer this question, Who were you talking to?  
Meowth: Read a fic. where Ash gets betrayed by his friends and YOU join his team.  
Everyone: Read 3 fics. titled "Return of the Betrsyed Guardian, Return of the Betrsyed Guardian-Backstories, and "Return of the Betrsyed Guardian-Lemons  
Misty: I unleash you on Anabel.  
Meowth: Your opinion on said fics.?  
Traitors from fic.: What would you do if said fic. actually Happend?  
Jessie and James: Your opinion of the Backstories?  
Ash: Sing 'I'm On Top of the World' by Imagine Dragons.  
BYE! ENJOY THE TORTURE!

Me: ALRIGHT! MANGACAST, GAMECAST, AND STEVEN! PITS U GO!

Steven: ...

MangaCast: fine...

Gamecast: *sigh*

Wolf: NO! I WILL FOLLOW STEVEN TO THE ENDS OF THE EARTH!

Me: STALKER!

Wolf: WHAT?!

Me: NOTHING!

Steven: suddenly... i wanna kill myself...

*everyone jumps in* *yes, wolf jumped in to.*

Ash: um... OK! *Sings horribly*

Me: MY EARS!

Caitlin: *she fainted*

Me: HEY WOLF!

Wolf: WHAT?!

Me: YOU GOT COMPETITION!

Wolf: ?!

Me: ALOT OF FANS THINK THERE IS SOMETHING GOING ON BETWEEN STEVEN AND PHOEBE!

Wolf: WHAT?!

Steven: WHAT?!

Phoebe: WHAT?!

Wolf: DIE!

Phoebe: AHHH!

Bayleef: it's true.

Me: THE IRONY!

Quilava: ...

Bayleef: about my crush on Ash? i got over it. plus, Misty has already taken them.

Me: wow, Bayleef, YOUR A BOSS! NOW 7 MINS IN HEAVEN WITH QUILAVA!

Bayleef: ...YES! COME HERE QUILAVA!

Quilava: you don't want to know how many times i have thought about divorce...

**Izanagi's copy: IF YOU DO DIVORCE, I WILL KILL YOU!**

Quilava: O-ok...

Misty: *sings dark horse amzingly*

Me: MISTY UR EPIC HAVE AS MANY COOKIES AS U WANT!

Misty: THX!

Me: wow... WOLF! PHOEBE! NEW COMPETITION!

Wolf: ?!

Phoebe: ?

Me: PEOPLE ALSO SHIP STEVEN WITH CYNTHIA!

Cynthia: WHAT?!

Steven: WHAT?!

NineTails: WHY DOES EVERYONE SHIP STEVEN WITH THE MOST STRANGE CHARACTERS IN THE UNIVERSE?!

Me: WILL THIS SERIOUSLY BECOME A LOVE SQUARE?!

Steven: NO!

Me: OMG IT IS SO FUNNY! SOMEONE, PLZ DARE STEVEN, CYNTHIA, PHOEBE, AND WOLF SOMETHING FUNNY THAT MAKES IT A LOVE SQUARE!

Phoebe: WHAT?!

Steven: *sigh* some day... i will murder a puppy...

Wallace: why?

Steven: you seriously haven't noticed?

Wallace: ?

Steven: sometimes, i wonder if your retarded, stupid, or just ignorant.

Paul: who's Yoda?

Me: here.

Paul: fine.

*as soon as he said one word, my shuckle, Shuckie started kissing him since he's a star wars fan and his fav. character is Yoda...*

Drew: WHAT?! FINE. IM A GRASSS HEAD WAHHHHHHHHHH *cries like a baby*

Ash: ok? *reads it* WAHHHHH IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL!

Me: YOU THINK EVERYTHING IS BEAUTIFUL!

Ash: Ok. HEY MIYAMOTO! CAN I GET A COOKIE?!

Steven: who's Miyamoto?

Miyamoto: HERE!

Ash: THX

Me: HEY! CAN I GET A PIE?!

**Izanami: SURE WHATEVS!**

Me: THANKS!

NineTails: IMA JUMP TO MLP FIM VERSE~!

*jumps in*

NineTails: kill me...

Rarity: i must say, you simply have the most beautiful fur-

NineTails: GIVE ME A CHAINSAW

*back at showverse*

Ash: HELLOOOO NURSE JOY!

Misty: ASH U ARE NOT COPYING BROCK GET BACK HERE!

Paul: HELLLOOOO NURSE JOY!

Dawn: DIE PAUL U PERV!

Cilan: HELLO NURSE JOY!

Iris: but my name is not Joy...

Clemont: HELLLOOOO NURSE JOY!

Serena: BACK OFF I'M ALL FOR ASH!

Me: wow...

Iris: *watches* WAHHHHHHH

Me: JEEZ IRIS UR JUST LIKE ASH! but ur my fav champion, so it's ok. =D

Cilan: ok. MIYAMOTO! GIMME UR DISHES!

Meowth: MIYAMOTO! WHY DON'T I HAVE A NOSE?!

Miyamoto: HERE U GO CILAN! also, MEOWTH U DON'T HAVE A NOSE CAUSE I SAID SO!

Cilan: *watches* amazing...

Meowth: i am second thoughts about staying in team rocket...

Cilan: JESUS!

Meowth: GOD!

Me: *facepalms*

Meowth: *reads it* YEP, NEXT MONTH I WILL QUIT TEAM ROCKET AND BECOME A WILD POKEMON.

Everyone: ok... *reads it* ...

Me: i dunt know what to say...

Ash: WAAHHHHH

Charon: LOVE IT!

Steven: KILL ME...

Me: Btw, everyone, NEVER GO ON DEVIANTART. DEVIANTART IS FAN TERRITORY, AND IF U DID GO ON IT, U WILL GET AIDS.

Steven: O-Ok?

Me: Steven... you don't want to know how many fan art of u and cynthia there are...

Steven: O_o

Me: oh lordy...

Misty: DIE DIE

Anabel: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meowth: my opinion? ... WTF?

Traitors from said fic: I WOULD DIE.

Jessie: ...

James: *he's crying*

Ash: *sings actually pretty good*

Latias:m COME HERE ASH! *Smooches him*

Misty: WHY YOU LITTLE-

Steven: I DO NOT ENJOY TORTURE!

Fan chapter 17 . Apr 12

Pikachu, Buneary: Walk up to LagomorphShipping pit with your family and kiss.

Pikachu: ok?

Buneary: alright!

Puff: ?

*they all walk to it and Buneary and Pikachu kiss*

Lagomorphshippers: *faint*

Me: NEXT!

Winxclubfan1 chapter 17 . Apr 12

I have an EPIC Idea!

What if you force Dawn to kiss ash in front of EVERYBODY!

Also I want to see Norman be on the show, here's an Idea

Force Drew to kiss May WHILE Norman is watching!

Dawn: WHAT?!

Ash: ?

Dawn: FINE!

*Dawn kisses Ash infront of everyone*

Steven: i really need to go barf...

Paul: NOW LISTEN HERE U LITTLE *is holding Ash by the collar*

Drew: WAT?! FINE!

*Drew kisses May*

Norman: WHY U LITTLE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE

Ruby: wow... dad sure does get made at the most stupidest things ever...

Sapphire: O_o

Max: ? DIE DREW!

Me: please review? alright, imma go look up Steven X Cynthia on deviantART, cause personally, i'm a fan.

Steven: WHAT?!

Cynthia: HUH?!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

**RANDOMNESS CHAPPY! i dunna, this is something i really wanted to post.**

Fox: so what are we doing again?

Aqua: we're slipping drugs into Cynthia's drink and to see what she does when she's drunk.

Fox: ok!

*they slip in the drug*

Aqua: i wonder what she does tomorrow?

*the next day*

Steven: h-help... O_o

Cynthia: HEY STEVEN~!

Steven: AHHH! *Runs for his life*

Fox: O_o

Aqua: WHAT THE ARCEUS?!

Me: hey what's up- 0_o why does Cynthia look drunk and chasing Steven around...

Aqua: I-I think that... Cynthia wants to either do unkind things to him, or-

Me: ok. CYNTHIA AND STEVEN! CLOSET FOR U!

Cynthia: YEAH!

Steven: WHAT?!

Me: ok, IN U GO!

Steven: HELP HELP HELP HELP HELP

Cynthia: HEY STEVEN

Steven: HELP HELP HELP HELP HELP HELP HELP

Cynthia: STEVEN~

Steven: HELP HELP HELP HELP HELP HELP HELP HELP HELP

Me: AHAHAHA!

Wolf: hey wheres Steven?

Me: he's in a closet with a really drunk Cynthia.

Wolf: WHAT?!

Aqua: btw, we also drugged Phoebe...

Phoebe: STEVEN~

Steven: ARCEUS WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY?!

Me: *facepalm* wow... Wallace only gets shipped with Winona... Steven is getting mauled by 2 people and my Leafeon...

Steven: SOMEONE HELP!

Steven's Skarmory: DO NOT LET ARON OR BELDUM SEE THIS.

Me: HAHAHA!

Steven: HELP HELP HELP

Wallace: um...

**PLEASE REVIEW! and if u dare Steven, PLZ LET IT HAVE TO DO WITH THE WHOLE WEIRDNESS SQUARE CENTERED AROUND STEVEN! i honestly dunna why people ship him so much. PLZ TELL ME WHY!**


	21. Chapter 21

**one thing to say. NineTails, you are cruel...**

Me: YAY! I'M UPDATING!

NineTails: TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!

Me: SHUT UP!

NineTails: *sigh* anyway, REVIEW THINGY!

Kecleon352 chapter 19 . Apr 17

Wow. This is just so wrong on so many levels. But, I just can't help myself.

Dare:

Make Ninetales vore Fox alive and make Fox sit in Ninetales belly for the rest of the chapter.  
Make Charizard lose control of his wings and fly around endlessly.  
Oh, and Omega (my Lucario) will come in there and blast everyone with Aura Sphere. Muwahahahaha!

NineTails: w-what?!

Me: YAY!

NineTails: fine.. *the dare has now been set*

Me: Ah, torture...

Charizard: LKFJOODIUHUHJB AHHHH I'M CRASHING! *Crashes into his fangirl pit*

Me: poor dragon... i mean bird... gotta remember Charizard ain't a dragon type.

Omega: i have come here to Aura Sphere everyone here according to my master.

Me: NO WHY?!

*Everyone gets Aura Sphere*

Me: ow...

NineTails: next dare...

RavenX1339 chapter 20 . Apr 18

Let Me Re-Prashe My Dare:  
Orochi Switch body With Izanagi for the whole Chapter  
Tell Anyone Unless you two want to face izanami's Wrath

Me: WHAT?! Fine... IZANAGI!

**Izanagi: what?**

Me: raven wants us to switch bodies...

**Izanagi: okay?**

*after switching bodies*

**Izanagi: HELP HELP**

**Izanami: IZANAGI~ *chases after Izanagi***

Me: NO! I DON'T WANT THE QUEEN OF THE DEAD TO HUMP MY BODY!

NineTails: way to go with words Orochi, way to go... next dare!

Guest chapter 18 . Apr 16

Nice! Here are more dares_

Dare for Izanagi: cook a meal for everyone without using any magic tricks  
Dare for Pikachu: Put laxatives in Ash's and Misty's meal  
Dare for Ash, May, Misty and Jessie: Reproduce the story of Robin Hood with Ash as Lady Marian, May as Robin Hood, Jessie as Guy of Gisborne and Misty as the Sheriff of Nottingham  
Additional: May has to kiss Ash in the end

*Izanagi and Orochi switch back their bodies*

**Izanagi: um... ok?**

Me: ...IZANAGI! YOU CAN'T COOK CRAP!

**Izanagi: DO YOU WANT ME TO BLOW UP YOU FACE?!**

Pikachu: fine... *puts Laxatives*

Ash: ...

Misty: ...

*we are sorry to say, but Ash and Misty have been put in the; calm down chamber.*

Me: yeah...

Ash: ?

May: what?

Misty: ?

Jessie: what now?

Me: Play the Robin Hood story!

Ash: ?

Me: um... this!

*hands Ash the book about Robin Hood*

Ash: oh, ok!

*does the play. sorry, dunna the robin hood thingy. XC sorry... i'll make up for it at the end of the chapter!*

May: *kisses Ash*

Me: we regret to inform you that May has been taken to the hospital.

NineTails: next dare?

Phantom chapter 18 . Apr 16

Please write more chapters soon! Here are some dares:

NineTails: Manipulate a photo of Izanagi so that it looks like he is kissing Orochi. Then continue by distribution of the photo all over the world and even to hell.  
Cilan: Hold a speech in front of a crowd to advertise your gym and start every sentence with the word "armpits".  
Ash: Tell us 10 things you hate about Misty.  
Jessie, James and Meowth: Try to kidnap Pikachu from Ash and his friends again but instead of using your regular motto and uniform put on chicken costumes and perform the "chicken dance".  
Everyone: Have a singing competition with awards for the 5 best singers (in form of medals) and the 5 worst singers (in form of a fall into "the pit").  
Misty: Stay with a Sharpedo in a pool for 5 minutes.  
Gay(Gary): Ask Ash, Brock, Cilan and Izanagi to be your boyfriend.

NineTails: YES!

Me: NO!

**Izanagi: NO!**

*NineTails does the dare*

NineTails: i regret to inform you that Orochi has been killed by Izanami.

Cilan: WHAT?!

NineTails: NOW!

Cilan: FINE!

*at Stariton... i dunna how to spell it...*

Cilan: ARMPITS *Something about the gym*

Random Person: *facepalm*

Ash: hm... I hate how she's can be Mean, i hate her temper, i hate her-

*after 100 things that Ash hates about Misty*

NineTails: O_o you were only supposed to say Ten...

Ash: really? oops... i got carried away.

NineTails: O_o

Me: O_o *i got revived*

Jessie: f-fine...

Ash: ?

*tem rocket does chicken dance*

Pikachu: *facepaws*

*After singing comp*

Me: here's a list of winners.

1\. NineTails

2\. Yellow (shut up, i like her.)

3\. Misty

4\. Diantha

5\. Winona

Worst

1\. Ash

2\. Cilan

3\. Clay

4\. Gay. (Gary)

5\. Silver

Me: ok, ASH CILAN CLAY GARY AND SILVER! PIT U GO!

Ash: NO!

Misty: ok?

*after 5 mins*

Me: say Misty are you ok- d-did... did the sharpedo... hu-

NineTails: SAY IT AND I WILL KICK U!

Me: o-ok...

Gary: fine.. Ash, will you be my boyfriend?

Ash: no.

Gary: Brock, will you be my boyfriend?

Brock: I'M NOT GAY!

Gary: Cilan will you be my-

Cilan: no.

Gary: Iza-

*Izanami killed Gary...*

Me: next dare i guess...

Shana chapter 20 . Apr 17

(I'm a female Gardevoir. I'm pretty interested, so here mine.)

Truth-  
*Arceus: How old are you? Please tell your age in NUMBERS.  
Dares (my favorite)-  
*Everyone (Author if you wish): Read your favorite book(s) while listening to your favorite song(s). Watch some ASDF movies on YouTube.

(Thank you! 3)

Me: Thx!

Arceus: my age? 0.

Me: ...

Everyone: ...

Me: ok! *reads warrior cats while listening to Persona 3 ending song*

NineTails: oh course Persona 3...

Me: next dare.

Winxclubfan1 chapter 20 . Apr 18

As much as I love this story I actually hate Ikarishipping... Sorry! You can still ship it but if your sometimes wondering why i don't do Ikarishipping Dares you know why!

Well back to more dares!

To Ash: Kiss Misty, May, Dawn, Iris and Serena in front of everyone  
To May: When your father and brother is watching kiss Drew!  
To Dawn: Kiss Ash when Paul is watching.  
To Iris: Kiss Ash in front of Misty and Cilin.  
To Serena: Kiss ash in front of everyone  
To Paul: Jump off a cliff with your arms tied up and a handkerchief around your mouth and nose! I can't wait to see how you survive this one!

Me: it's ok! Wolf also hates Ikari shipping!

Wolf: SPEAK OF THAT SHIPPING AGAIN AND I WILL *Holding chainsaw*

Me: *Meep*

Ash: ok!

Me: we regret to inform you but, Drew, Paul, Cilan, and Clemont have all beaten Ash to a living pulp.

Dawn: fine.. *kisses Ash*

Paul: Ash, may i see you heart for a minute?

Ash: NO!

Iris: fine!

Cilan: Ash, may i spill out your internal organs?!

Ash: NO!

Misty: may i rip out your heart, Iris?

Iris: NEVER!

Serena: OK!

*Kisses Ash*

Me: ... Misty just killed her...

Paul: WHAT?! FINE!

Me: he died...

NineTails: next dare?

Guest chapter 20 . Apr 18

Dare for all humans: Eat a can of pokemon food

Ash: ok? *eats it*

Me: you are literally eating cat food...

Ash: *throws up*

NineTails: hm? oh, a question!

Redfur chapter 19 . Apr 19

Why did Norman get crazy when Drew kissed May? And why did Max go crazy as well?

Me: because Norman is over protective toward May. oddly, not toward Ruby.

Ruby: HEY!

NineTails: and Max hates Drew.

Me: lol.

NineTails: by the way, Orochi! i gave you your own dare! read it!

Me: ok? *reads it* *is now holding a knife*

NineTails: Don't kill yourself. your not allowed to.

Me: WHY CRUEL WORLD?! WHY?!

NineTails: NOW OROCHI!

Me: FINE!

*Walks up to Steven*

Steven: ?

*kisses Steven infront of his fangirl pit and a drunk Cynthia, Phoebe, and Flannery*

Steven: *is now holding Knife to his throat*

Me: *is now holding Chainsaw to her throat*

**Izanagi: wow... NineTails, you evil son of a-**

NineTails: SAY THAT AND DIE!

Me: NineTails, may i kill you?

NineTails: no.

**and that is why i think NineTails is cruel...**

**please review...**


	22. Chapter 22

**...**

Me: ...

NineTails: remember that dare i gave Orochi at the end of chappy 21? well... after that she kinda got really depressed and now she won't talk or do anything.

**Izanagi: like i said, you are a monster...**

Steven: ...

Wallace: he won't talk no matter how much i try to get him to talk...

NineTails: oh goodness...

**Izanagi: dare time i guess...**

Fan chapter 20 . Apr 19

Alright, this set of dares is strictly for Pokemon only. So 1st: MangaCast, GameCast, Gay, and Stevan: PIT YOU GO!  
The rest of the humans: Go to a special viewing room that Orochi will create. Also, get all your Pokemon, and release them onto the stage.

Now, here are my Pokemon only DARES!  
All Pokemon except Pikachu: Were you at some point jealous of Pikachu?

Charizard, Pignite, and Infernape: Do you ever think of your old trainers?

Charizard: What is your reaction to this statement?  
In pretty much ALL of Ash betrayal stories, you NEVER betray him. In fact, in 'Electric Vengence' Pikachu and yourself were the only ones not to betray Ash.

Charizard again: Read a fic called 'A Charred Memory' and tell is what you think about what Ash is doing in said fic.

Buneary: Walk up to May's Glaceon and tell her that Pikachu is now your mate. If a battle ensues then here, have an Oran Berry.

Piplup and Oshawott:Do you still have a crush on Melowetta?

Legendary Pokemon: Read four fics. called Son of the Legendarys pokemons (you are free to criticize the Grammer.) and The Son of Arceus:Ash Ketchum. The Chosen One and Guardian, and it's sequel The Adventure Goes On. What are your reactions to all the fics.

Female Legendaries: Raise your paws/tails or whatever if you do or at one point, had a crush on Ash. Also, read the Lemon chapters of The Chosen One and Guardian, and it's sequel The Adventure Goes On. What are your reactions? Especially Latias and Cresselia.

Snivy: Read a fic. called 'A New Experience'. What is your opinion?

Drew's Roserade: Is it true that you give the roses Drew gives to May, to Drew in the first place?

All Electric types or part-electric types: Read a fic. called 'Road to Master'. Would you join Ash's electric team if said fic. actually Happend?

Ash's Primape and Stephan's Sawk: Do a fight, with just fighting type moves.

Ash's Pokemon: Form into teams based off of the region you were caught in, and do a team tournament.

May's team, Dawn's team, Drew's team and Jessie's team: Do a team contest battle tournament.

Tobias: (from Sinnoh) Where did you get your Legendaries? And show us your whole team, OR ITS THE FANGIRL PIT FOR YOU!

Meowth: Run around The largest city in each region and sing 'Bad' by Micheal Jackson at the top of your lungs.

All of Ash's Pokemon: Stampede in an area that has a seismograph near by and look at the results from said seismograph. Was there a small earthquake?

fire types: See how strong your flamethrower is by using it on some random items, whoever burns the hardest to burn item the best wins!

All psychic types: Use your psychic to lift the heaviest thing you can lift.

Pikachu and Buneary: Act out a scene of 'Romeo and Juliet' and then try to explain it to Cotton and Puff.

Pokemon: When you speak in Poké speech, why do you say your names? And how can you understand one another even though the languages each species speaks is completely different.

Humens: Look through the internet to find any shippings involving the Pokemon, then, the trainer(s) of the Pokemon shipping must play matchmaker to said two Pokemon.  
(Examples: SnivyXOshawatt, UmfeazentXPignite, ScraggyXAxew, etc.)

All Pokemon that are capable: Play an app called 'Flappy Bird'. The first one to score 100 or more will earn a months supply of Oran Berries and Poffins.

All humens and Pokemon alike: Raise your hand if you KNEW Ash and Misty would get together. Then, read a fic. called 'The Video Diaries'. What is everyone's reactions to Ash almost cussing out Gary?  
What are your reactions and opinion of the fic. in general? Any specific things that stood out to you?

Bye!

NineTails: HOLY MOTHER AMATERASU THAT'S ALOT!

**Izanagi: looks like we'll be busy.**

NineTails: Aliright! MANGACAST, GAMECAST, GAY, AND STEVEN! PIT FOR 4 YOU!

MangaCast: kill me...

GameCast: WHY?!

Gary: MY NAME IS GARY!

Steven: ...

NineTails: woah... this is kinda scary... normally Orochi would be bouncing around happily, yet she's still doing nothing...

Wallace: and Steven would be hating his life, but he's doing nothing too...

**Izanagi: you really, really, broke them NineTails.**

NineTails: ok... at any point, any of you Pokemon, were you jealous of Pikachu?

Clefairy: i was. since i was the original Pokemon Mascot. but now, i'm ok.

NineTails: *sigh* i'm kinda missing Orochi...

Charizard: screw my old trainer.

Infernape: may i punch paul?

Pignite: no.

NineTails: wow... ...

Charizard: my reaction? because i still care for Ash. he did save me from death when i was charmander after all.

NineTails: that's... actually pretty sweet...

Charizard: ... interesting... is all i'm going to say.

NineTails: by now, Orochi would have made some rude or mean remark...

Buneary: ok!

Glaceon: ?

Buneary: Glaceon, Pikachu is my mate.

Glaceon: ... WHAT?! DIE!

Buneary: THXS FOR THE ORAN BERRY!

Piplup: no.

Oshawott: YES!

NineTails: im pretty sure Orochi would facepalm...

Meloetta: ...

Palkia: NJDFIDFFKLDJJK\

Dialga: are you ok, Palkia?

Giratina: ...

Mesprit: um...

Arceus: ...

Uxie: uh...

Azelf: i may be the willpower pokemon, but it took me alot of willpower to read this...

Cresselia: ...

Darkrai: ...

Jirachi: ... um?

Cresselia: *raises paw. (does she have a paw?)* me. at 1st. then i fell in love with Darkrai.

Latias: *Raises Paw* I LOVE HIM! AND I STILL DO!

Latios: ... O_o

Snivy: *reads* um... *Gulp*

Electrivire: sure. whatevs.

Raichu: sure!

Pichu: ok.

Emolga: OK!

Pikachu: OF COURSE!

Roserade: maybe...

Primeape: APE!

Sawk: SLKDSFDAFJ

*Sawk won...*

Pikachu: GO TEAM KANTO!

NineTails: ur not allowed since you were his starter and in every region.

Pikachu: DANGIT!

*in short, Kanto team won...*

May, Dawn, Drew, and Jessie: OK!

*it was a tie...*

Tobias: no.

NineTails: now.

Tobias: i'd rather fangirl pit.

NineTails: you dunna what you got yourself into...

*Tobias * thrown in*

Tobias: AHHH HELP!

NineTails: ...

Meowth: ok?

*at the city*

Meowth: *is singing at the top of his lungs*

Persian: um...

*at show*

NineTails: THAT'S IT! BY NOW, OROCHI WOULD HAVE MADE SOME MEAN REMARK! I CAN'T TAKE IT! I'M WAKING HER UP NOW!

Me: ...

NineTails: this may be stupid... but this calls for drastic measures...

**Izanagi: ?**

Ninetails: *turns on the Claris opening them song called Connect*

Me: ... WGHAT ISKJSHFIAWojh WHAT IS THIS SNG CALLED I L9VEOKPE FIEHGUIOJHKBFJJDHBSJ

**Izanagi: o_O she likes Japanese Anime theme songs that much...?**

NineTails: yep!

Me: ALRIGHT THEN LET'S GET A GO ON! ALRIGHT, ASH'S POKEMON, STAMPEDE TIME!

Tauros 1: ?

Me: um... THE PEOPLE IN THAT CITY TRIED TO KILL YOUR TRAINER!

Pikachu: DIE DIE DIE

*Causes a EarthQuake*

Me: ...

Quilava: i'll try to win.

*Quilava won...*

Reshiram: ... wow... imma go hide in a corner and cry...

Mewtwo: hmph. *raises the sun*

Me: HOLY MOTHER OF AMATERASU!

**Izanami: did someone call me?**

Me: ... *facepalm*

NineTails: well... O_o

*Pikachu and Buneary act out the scene*

Pikachu: now you see, Cotton...

Buneary: well um... Puff...

Cotton: ... um...

Puff: uh... durr...

Meowth: because. it is almost impossible to say human speech. and we only know how to say our own names.

Pikachu: and how we can understand each other? ask Miyamoto.

Cotton and Puff: who's Miyamoto?

Pikachu: *stops in his tracks* oh goodness...

Steven: WTF

Me: personally, i ship 2 of Steven's pokemon. his Skarmory and his Metagross.

Skarmory: ...

Metagross: ...

Ash: MATCHMAKER TIME!

Me: well um... POKEMON WHO CAN PLAY FLAPPY BIRD! SCORE MORE THEN 100 POINTS, THEN YOU GET MONTH SUPPLY OF ORAN BERRIES AND PUFFINS!

Ash's Snorlax: SNOR SNOR SNOR! *Racks up points like no tomorrow*

Me: JEEZ, SNORLAX CAN MOVE!

*10 mins later*

Me: Snorlax scored 1,000,000 points before dieing...

NineTails: I NEED A OVERUSED INTERNET MEME NOW!

Me: k... IT'S OVER 9000!

Steven: ...

May: um...

Delia: BAD BOY ASH!

Max: what's cussing?

Gary: O_o

Oak: ...

Serena: MISTY HE'S MINE!

Misty: wow...

Brock: *raises hand*

Delia: *raises hand*

Max: *raises hand*

May: *raises hand*

Daisy: *raises hand*

Lily: *raises hand*

*almost everyone who knows Ash and Misty raise their hand*

Me: that's a lot of PokeShippers...

NineTails: POKESHIPPING FTW!

Me: *sigh*

NineTails: the questions.

Me: Misty's video.

Steven: ... Brock's video.

Moon: ... Brock's Video.

*3/4 of the crowd said brock's video, 1/4 and another 1/4 said Ash or Misty*

Me: O_o

NineTails: next dare...

Kecleon352 chapter 21 . Apr 22

Oh, man! I've got to do that again.

Dares:

Separate all of the Pokemon and humans from each other and put up a giant glass wall between them.

Pokemon: Leak some Full Incense to the Pokemon. Full Incense has been known to cause Pokemon to become lethargic and bloated. Here's a pic to help show what should happen:  
art/Lol-Full-Incense-87857173  
Describe what the Pokemon think.

Humans: Make them breathe nothing but laughing gas for an hour.

You: Dance with a Beartic on your head. I mean it!

Me: ok! *Sets Glass wall*

NineTails: POKEMON! HAVE SOME FULL INCENSE!

*2 hours later...*

Me: o_O

Steven: o-O

NineTails: um...

Palkia: HELP GEK=GO]AUO

Me: k... HUMANS! HAVE SOME LAUGHING GAS!

*Laughing gas is set*

Steven: ? ... ahaha... JOHADoflvbk:femknvKML'fbgnsjkpoeajrkejgnngjkjhgkofepjgdjokpjophj

Me: he's specking gibberish...

Cynthia: WOHO!

Me: NINETAILS! DID YOU GIVE HER DRUGS?!

NineTails: maybe...

Me: *sigh*

Steven: what the,.. HELP HELP GEL=-=U-Ho

Me: ? O_o Cynthia is crushing Steven...

NineTails: O_o

Moon: HELP HELPOIJPerfgovn;km'prfihp9gvNM,LP[DLPWOIF09GVBhwedkmwlfvi90gyfhdnmsllodiugfd

Brock: NURSE JOY~ OFFICER JENNY~

Jenny: BROCK~

Joy: BROCKY~

Me: WHAT THE- YOU DRUGGED THEM ALL!

NineTails: *troll face*

Me: how... HOW COULD YOU?! YOU DRUGGED ALL OF THEM!

NineTails: so?

Me: WHICH MEANS... I CAN'T TORTURE THEM ANYMORE!

Wallace: OH GOSH HELP HELP HELP

Winona: WEEEEE HEEEE HEEEE HE EEEEEEE

Snorlax: KLDSFJDGSafow[lsfidgsh fdsjoigdhWKwO0BSGN FDSGFOODFKdgbhcfug jhcligdcduwgh fbgxzcfsdzaJ fdzxlglon/kulcv;im.,gkv fko ovfngukiunol[mng n

Charizard: kjddoaheyuw9EI9 FHUDAGSOHSF UFIDUH

Pikachu: WONUDOHOO! MIYAMOTO!

**Izanagi: hey is something wrong- o_O what... what happened to the humans and Pokemon?**

Me: NineTails... Drugged them all... and we gave the humans laughing gas... and we gave the Pokemon Full Incense...

**Izanagi: um... what the... AHHH! *Gets thrown into human pit***

**Izanami: ? AHHHHH! *Also gets thrown in***

Me: ... NineTails did you...?

*NineTails runs away*

Me: DON'T LEAVE ME TO DIE! WAH!

**Izanagi: OROCHI!**

Me: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH1! DON'T MURDER ME!

**Izanami: IZANAGI~**

**Izanagi: what the... FHDKJAHiijif ! HELP ME!**

Ash: AHAHASUDGIFAKLOUH9YSDAMFKOBIGUHNKOPGIBGJOFIJ L MIYAMOTO! IMA BREAK 4TH WALL WHATEVER THAT IS!1M

Misty: NO I WILL MR. KETCHUP!1!

Pikachu: KETCCHUP!

Me: MY GOODNESS, THIS IS CHAOS! WHAT DO I DO?!

**Izanagi: I KILL YOU!**

Me: NO!

Brock: NURSE JOY~! *clings onto Izanagi*

**Izanagi: GET OFFA ME U PERVERT!**

Arceus: jifasidgsbnkofjnbh cjhsidosfkoij njcgojmfbv

Latias: OH ASHY POO~! *Clings onto Latios*

Latios: AHHH!

Cresselia: OH DARKRAI~!

Darkrai: HELP HELP HELP HELP HELP HELP HELP HELP HELP HELP!

Melody: AHHHHHHH[FO;N hogifbVSNHFNKLPFUGBNM,LP0HGN

Lugia: WOOOHOIFGVBHM *Drunken*

Ho-Oh: MARRY ME LUGIA! *Clings onto Rayquaza*

Rayquaza: GET OFFA ME YOU HIPPIE BIRD!

Kyogre: MARRY ME GROUDON! *Clings onto Wailord*

Wailord: I MUST STAY TRUE TO SKITTY! *Clings onto Skitty*

Gallade: OH GARDEVOIR~! *Clings onto Gardevoir*

Gardevoir: KFEOJGWHIJwokijobyvc fdbgihawuabgi\

Mewtwo: kmfdgfjiso[p fijdffkij MEW MEW! GIVE ME SOME FOOD! GIVE ME SOME FULL RE,MJGHENM

Mew: NEVER! FULLR ESTORE FHUIHHSKOD NMIJNJJKO IMINE,FJDGJ SDLM HMN MN MINE

**...Please review... Also, I REACHED 2,000 WORDS! IN ONE CHAPPY!**


	23. Chapter 23

**... i swear i am not on drugs... i-i... SPHELA IS DS FDGFAMKFIG7 SPHEAL IS ADORABLE!**

Me: HELLO!

NineTails: DARE!

Me: NO! YOU ARE NOT GIVING ME ANOTHER DARE!

NineTails: no, i mean that we have new dares.

Me: ok. IF YOU GAVE ME ANOTHER DARE, I SWEAR TO AMATERASU-

NineTails: ok, ok. Jeez.

Me: welp... DARES!

RavenX1339 chapter 22 . 22h ago

What The Hell? ! Chapter and the World is Ending?  
Oh Well  
Orochi: Kill Ninetails  
Izanami: Kill Izanagi  
Mangacast, Animecast and Gamecast: Pit For All of You

Me: XD

NineTails: XD

Me: ? YES!

NineTails: NO!

Me: eheehe... *is holding a chainsaw*

NineTails: O_o AHHH! *Runs for her life*

Me: AHAHA! *kills her*

Brock: hey whats- NINETAILS?!

Me: THE REVIEWER TOLD ME TO KILL HER! *Runs away*

**Izanami: ... OH IZANAGI~**

**Izanagi: OH NO- HELP HELP HELP ME!**

**Izanami: EHEHEHEHUWNJKMJHU NEHIN JHAHAHAJAA AHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHa!**

MangaCast: *sigh*

GameCast: fine...

AnimeCast: WHY?!

*They get thrown in*

Wolf: we'll have to take over for a while i guess. till Black Sun gets here.

Aqua: next... dares. (i feel weird saying that)

Kecleon352 chapter 22 . 21h ago

Ack! Geez. Okay.

Dares:

Misty, May and Dawn: Recreate a Three Stooges scene.  
Charizard: Eat 500 gallons of ice cream and peanut butter, each.  
Pikachu and Ninetales: Crawl into Charizard's stomach when he's done and eat the ice cream and peanut butter, while inside Charizard's gut.

Oh, and here's some paintball guns. One for you, one for Omega and one for Brock.  
NOW SHOOT EVERYONE ELSE!

Misty: ok...?

May: uh...

Dawn: ...

*after only 3 minutes*

Misty: THAT;S IT! CAN'T TAKE IT! MALLET TIME! *Mallets May and Dawn*

May: OWWIE!

Dawn: OWW!

Black Sun: what's up?

Wolf: oh, your back.

Black Sun: yeah. anyway,

Charizard: ok...? *eats* can't... eat... anymore... ow... my stomach... *blows up*

Black Sun: it's not everyday that you see a charizard blow up...

Wolf: aw... we have to revive NineTails...

Black Sun: well,whatever.

*revives NineTails then throws her in Charizards stomach who they had revived, with Pikachu*

Pikachu: ... so how was it like being dead?

NineTails: pretty boring...

Black Sun: ...

Charizard: cool! my best friend and a hot Chick is in my stomach!

Black Sun: what do you mean a hot chick?

Charizard: i'm a fire type. she's a fire type. it's makes perfect sense for us to-

Black Sun: Charizard, i have to stop you right there. don't say it, or i'll punch you.

Charizard: ok...?

Me: YAY I'M BACK! cool! paint ball guns!

Black Sun: can i have one?

Me: sure!

Brock: cool! paint gun!

Omega: excuse me, but Master told me we can use these paintguns on everyone else.

Me: ... YES! *Starts aiming for Amaterasu, but hits Izanagi*

**Izanagi: ...**

Me: ... *gulp* *runs for her life* AHHHHH!

**Izanagi: GET BACK HERE!**

Black Sun: ok... imma aim for charizard...

Charizard: AHHHH!

NineTails: COOL! I DON'T GET PAINTBALLED!

Pikachu: neither do i.

Buneary: hey, where's Pikachu.

Black Sun: he's in Charizard's Stomach.

Buneary: WHAT?! PIKACHU!

NineTails: crazy.

Pikachu: shut up.

Black Sun: next dare... i guess...

Redfur chapter 21 . Apr 22

Why did Drew, Paul, Clemot and Cilan beat Ash to a pulip?

Me: because Drew Likes May, Paul Like Dawn, Clemont likes Serena, Cilan Like Iris.

Black Sun: weird lemons.

Me: i know.

Winxclubfan1 chapter 21 . Apr 22

I LOVE YOU WOLF *Hugs Wolf*

Here are some dares!

1\. Listen to Roses are red by Aqua, can you guess which shipping it reminds you of!

2\. Everyone except Misty, May, Dawn, You, Iris, Serena, Ash, Drew, Clemot and Cilan, PITS YOU GO! AND STAY THERE FOR 10 CHAPTERS!

3\. May and Drew: Go into a Closet and make out for 10 chapters and you can only come out when Ash has to kiss May while Drew is watching and then once its done go back in and make out.

4\. Ash: Kiss Misty, May (When she comes out), Dawn, Iris and Serena when Drew, Clemot and Cilan arewatching (Paul is Dead)

5\. Wolf: Kiss Sun in front of Aqua.

6\. Drew: Tell everyone who you are in love with, Misty or May? (Please say May)

7\. Paul: Don't come back to life.

8\. You: Ask everyone (Even the girls!) To marry you!

9\. Puff: Watch Barney with everyone then the warriors book where Silverstream dies

10\. Drew: Ask May to be your GF

Wolf: I LOVE YU TOO! *Huggles Wind*

Me: weirdo.

Wolf: WHAT?!

Me: nothing.

Aqua: ok...

*eveyrone Listens*

Ash: WAHHHHHH

Steven: *facepalm*

Me: WHAT THE-

Aqua: i need to punch something.

Wolf: ...

Moon: *facepalm*

Sun: *sigh*

Steven: pit again? ... *sigh* fine...

Me: O_o

Wolf: h-he's ok with going to the pit...? i-i think we broke his freaking soul...

Me: good point...

Wolf: *looks up gardevoir memeS* ... BWAGAHAIJHOOIJHGISJKDH JH BHHV!1

Me: crazy.

Wolf: WHAT?!

Me: nothing.

May: ... NO!

Drew: YESS!

Me: good for you. *throws them in closet*

Norman: may i murder him when he gets out?

Me: no.

Norman: *is trying to keep calm*

Ruby: ... Crazy...

Norman: WHAT?!

Ruby: nothing...

Ash: ok.

*Kisses Misty*

Misty: *kisses back*

*Kisses May*

May: um... *blushes*

Drew: *is now swearing*

*Kisses Dawn*

Dawn: ...

*kisses Serena*

Serena: YAY ASH!

Clemont: *is crying*

*kisses Iris*

Iris: ...

Cilan: *is now holding Ash by his collar*

Me: XD

Wolf: ... fine... *kisses Sun*

Sun: O_o

Aqua: Wolf... I wanna murder you...

Wolf: not if i will... *is now activating sunny day, and having chainsaw in mouth*

Aqua: *gulp*

Drew: why should i?

Wolf: because... I SAID SO! *holding Chainsaw*

Drew: EEP! OK, OK! I LOVE MAY! NOT MISTY!

Misty: YES!

May: HOLY-

Paul: ...

Me: he can't talk since he's dead.

Black Sun: go figure.

Me: that... that dare... is even worse then the dare NineTails gave... me... omg... Omg... OMg... OMG... AHHH! WAHHh! *Cries*

Black Sun: if you don't understand, you know that she hates Steven. also, clear up confusion, see end of chapter 21.

Me: I'D RATHER DIE!

Black Sun: fine. PIT FOR YOU!

Me: WHAT- *Gets thrown in*

Black Sun: AHAHA!

Puff: ok? ... *watches Barney* WAHH! BARNEY SCARES ME! *reads book* WAHH! I DON'T WANT MUMMY TO DIE!

Drew: ... May, will you be my Girlfriend?

May: ...

Wolf: SAY YES MAY... *Holding her chainsaw*

May: O-OK... DREW... *grinding teeth*

Wolf: good... good...

Black Sun: .. ok... next review... i guess...

Redfur chapter 21 . Apr 22

*Hugs Nintails*

NineTails: *burst out of Charizards stomach* *Huggles Redfur*

Me: that's... adorable...

NineTails: YAYAY DGYHJ I M HAPPY WOOHO!

Me: crazy...

Black Sun: ...

**Please... review...?**


	24. Chapter 24

**HELLO!**

Me: ... I'M FINALLY BACK!

NineTails: what were you doing?

Black Sun: she was planning how to kill Steven.

NineTails: ... really Orochi?

Me: SHUT UP!

Black Sun: you'd make good comedians.

NineTails and I: SHUT UP!

Black Sun: *trollface* Dares! yay!

Kecleon352 chapter 23 . Apr 24

Er, that's weird.

Dares:

Wolf and Sun: Swim in a pool full of living slime. The slime will fill up the Pokemon until all of itself is in their bodies.

Everyone else: Watch "Sharknado" 10,000 times. Then, tie them all together and throw them into a real sharknado. (Substituting with Sharpedo and Carvanha whenever you can!)

Me: i know. NineTails is weird.

NineTails: i know. Orochi is weird.

Black Sun: i know. NineTails and Orochi are idiots.

Me: SHUT UP!

NineTails: freaking puppy...

Black Sun: what did you say? *is now holding weapon that Amaterasu used to defeat NineTails*

NineTails: eep! nothing!

Me: cool! Wolf! Sun! you got a dare!

Wolf: really?

Sun: ok?

Wolf: ... *holding her leaf blade to her throat*

Sun: *now trying to find a gun*

Me: now.

Sun: but-

Me: NOW.

Wolf: fine. but you will pay... *holding chainsaw*

Me: EEP! I DON'T WANNA DIE!

*Wolf and Sun jump in*

Wolf: AAAHH! GROSS! THE SLIME!

Sun: BLEH! *Throws up*

Me: poor them...

NineTails: yeah...

Black Sun: idiots... ok, watch this?

*after watching it*

Steven: ... *he shot himself*

Me: *throws up*

Moon: what the-

Aqua: I LOVE IT!

Squid Girl: I AM SQUID GIRL, EMISSARY-

Me: SQUID GIRL! YOUR IN THE WRONG FANFICTION! THIS IS POKEMON! YOUR PART OF YOUR OWN FRANCHISE! NOW GO HOME!

Squid Girl: but-

Me: NOW YOU STUPID SQUID! OR ELSE I'LL EAT ALL OF THESE TENTACOOLS AND TENTACRUELS! *Shows her the Tentacools and Tentacruels*

Squid Girl: FELLOW SQUIDS-

Me: *east them all*

Squid Girl: NO! WHY-

Me: NOW GET OUT! *Kicks her back to her dimension*

Black Sun: that was a close one. also, this movie... *shoots himself*

*Black Sun and Steven respawn*

Black Sun: OH COME ON!

Steven: i forgot i could respawn...

*Expirencing real Sharknado*

Carvanah: WOOHOO

Sharpedo: KFHNJM,LJ

Me: KILL ME...

*After that*

Me: Never again...

Black Sun: next... dare...

Phantom chapter 21 . Apr 22

Nice! I've got another ideas:

Everyone: Look at Team Rocket's chicken dance of chapter 21  
Giovanni: Call all your underlings for an important announcement. Then call Jessie, James and Meowth and tell them that you want to promote them. In front of all the other Team Rocket members make Jessie, James and Meowth kneel before you and tell them following sentence: "You shall be known as Team Chicken!" (reference to Star Wars 3)

Steven: ok?

*everyone watches*

Steven: pfft... PFFT... BWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAA!

Black Sun: OH IZANAGI MY STOMACH!

**Izanagi: MOTHER OF MYSELF MY STOMACH AHAHASAGUAHSIJUAGAUHUAGSB AHAHA!**

**Izanami: HAHAHAHHAAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAAHHA!**

Arceus: ... Pfft...

Giovanni: WTF

*After everyone watches*

Giovanni: ALL UNDERLINGS! COME HERE! NOW!

Rocket Grunt: SIR YES SIR!

Jessie: What is it boss Giovanni?

James: yes?

Meowth: yes?

Giovanni: I NOW AM GOING TO PROMOTE YOU! 1ST, KNEEL BEFORE ME!

Jessie: YES SIR!

James: YES SIR!

Meowth: YES SIR!

Giovanni: from this day forth... YOU'LL BE KNOWN AS TEAM CHICKEN!

Every Team Rocket Grunt: ...

James: ...

Meowth: ...

Jessie: RAWR!

*1 hour later*

Me: Jessie... killed everyone...

NineTails: O_o

Black Sun: N-Next dare... O_o

Guest chapter 21 . Apr 22

Dare for NineTails: Tell Izanami face-to-face that you have an affair with Izanagi.  
Dare for Brock, Drew, Paul, Cilan, Steven and Izanagi: Next time you go to the toilet you have to go to the girl's toilet.  
Dare for Gay(Gary): Confess your love to Arceus.  
Dare for Ash: Fight on your own (without your pokemon) against Gary's pokemon team.

NineTails: ok. IZANAMI!

**Izanami: yes?**

NineTails: I HAD A AFFAIR WITH IZANAGI!

*Izanami killed NineTails*

Brock: YES!

Steven: *he already shot himself*

Drew: ok...

Paul: WTF

**Izanagi: DO YOU REALLY WANT IZANAMI TO RA-**

Wolf: DON'T SAY IT!

*Izanagi goes to girl's bathroom*

*Izanami kinda... Ra- Izanagi...*

Gary: I LOVE YOU ARCEUS!

Arceus: i hate you Gary Oak.

Gary: WAH! *Cries*

Ash: ?

Gary: COME ON ASHY!

Ash: ok. *Derp face*

*beats the living mother out of them*

Me: HOLY!

Black Sun: MOTHER OF MY MOTHER!

**Izanami: Do you need me?**

Black Sun: ... next dares...

DapieisTasty chapter 23 . 23h ago

I'm back!  
dares…  
Ash and misty, have a large amount of hormones injected into them then locm them in a soundproof room together  
Drop a nuke on each of the pits except the pokkeshipping pit then replace the pits with dementors from harry potter.  
Everyone who still has soul must enter a torture chamber. remember, the left calf is the most painful part of the body  
bye for now.

Ash: ok!

Misty: sure!

*they are left alone*

Me: my gosh, are they having se-

Wolf: DON'T SAY IT!

Me: ok...

*Drops Nuke*

Me: i looked up Cynthia Shipping (Pokemon), but i am scared to look considering the fan art i've seen on deviantART...

Black Sun: MAKE HER LOOK! MAKE HER LOOK!

Me: ... so should i?

Black Sun: anyway, CYNTHIA! EVERYONE! IN YA GO!

*After that*

Me: ... who survived?

Yellow: i was the only one who did...

Me: ok. torture chamber for you!

Yellow: WHAT?! NO!

*Gets thrown in*

Me: well...

Black Sun: next dares...

gamerz1172 chapter 6 . Apr 22

I DARE YOU TO THROW YAMI IN THERE! yes im so evil *troll face*

Me: what... WHAT?!

NineTails: NOOOOO!

Black Sun: WHYYYY

Me: *sniff* Yami...?

**Yami: yeah?**

Me: PIT YOU GO I'M SORRY PLZ DON'T KILL ME!

**Yami: WAT?! WAHHHH**

Me: crybaby...

**Yami: SHUT UP! I WILL KILL YOU!  
**

Me: NO!

Black Sun: N-Next dare...

winxclubfan1 chapter 1 . 3h ago

1\. Pikachu: PITS YOU GO!  
2: Ash: Kiss all the females in the room  
3\. May and Drew: Make out in a closet  
4\. Puff and Cotton: Hug me!  
5\. Clemot: Slap Serena!

Time to give out these water guns filled with grape juice!

May gets one because she is my favorite character

Ash gets one because he is the main character

Drew gets one because I ship him with May

Clemot gets one because I feel sorry for him

Cotton and Puff get one because they are cute

Misty gets one for no reason

Serena gets one because she's pretty

Dawn gets one because I like her

Now here's why the others can't get them

Iris doesn't get one because she's annoying.

Paul doesn't get one because I hate him

Cilan doesn't get one because he's a gym leader

Pikachu doesn't get one because he has powers

Ninetales doesn't get one because she might die

Norman doesn't get one because he might kill Drew with it.

You don't get one because you didn't do your dare!

Pikachu: WAHHHHH! *Gets thrown in*

Me: WE DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU PIKACHU~

Ash: ok? *kisses Orochi*

Me: WTF ASH?!

Ash: *kisses NineTails*

NineTails: ...

Ash: *kisses Misty*

Misty: *kisses back*

*after Ash kisses everygirl in the room, all of the girl's lovers, crushes, family, or something like that all killed Ash*

Me: *sigh* *revives Ash*

Ash: YAY!

May: WHAT?! NOO

Drew: YESSSSSS

*They get into closet and make out*

Me: bleh...

Black Sun: *facepalm*

Puff: YAY! YOU GET HUGGAH!

Cotton: YES! YOU DO!

*Puff and Cotton huggles wind*

Me: LOL

Clemont: WAHHH *Slaps her*

Serena: THAT HURT!

May: THANK YOU!

Ash: WOOHOOO

Drew: YAY AHAHAHAHHAHAAHA

Clemont: Ok... thx...

Cotton: THANK YU!

Puff: THX U!

Misty: YAY KJOSFAKAPFM

Serena: jdsfiahmofkddk,

Dawn: AHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA

Iris: ...

Me: DON'T DIS MY FAV CHAMPION!

Black Sun: *sigh*

NineTails: YAY YOU CARE!

Norman: ...

Me: THAT DARE WOULD HAVE MADE ME KILL EVERYONE IN THIS ROOM AND EAT THEM!

*Everyone beat each other up*

Me: and the winner is... COTTON AND PUFF!

Cotton: YAY

Puff: WEEEEE HEEEEEE

Me: ...

Black Sun...

**plz... review... i guess... i dunna... And... and... I WANNA KILL STEVEN!**

**but anyway, should i look at the pics?**


	25. Chapter 25

**I have alot of work to do...**

Me: HI!

NineTails: it's been awhile.

Me: cause i've been watching Proton Jon and SuperJeenius play Resident Evil 5...

NineTails: *sigh*

Me: DARES!

Fan chapter 22 . Apr 23

Here are some more dares:

MangaCast, GameCast, Gay, Stevan: *points to fan pits*

Ash and Charizard: Roaring contest. (You have to get Ash mad so, have him imagine Rudy is kissing Misty.)

Everyone: Read all "Guide to ..." Fics. By AruaPearl44 (there are a lot.)

Ash and Legendaries: Opinion on said fics.

The following couples must do 7 min. in Heaven:  
Regirock and Registeel  
Ash and Articuno  
Rayquaza and Latias  
Mewtwo and Mew  
Ash and Cynthia  
Giratina and Lugia  
Giratina and Arceus

Misty: I unleash you on Articuno and Cynthia

Ash and Misty: Make out in front of EVERYONE!

Everyone: Read a fic. called "Pokéchats", it is very funny in some chapters.

Everyone: Watch The two currently out "The Hunger Games" films.

Ash: What is your opinion on the 'Ash's Coma theory'?

Everyone: Watch 'Frozen'.

Water types: Do a Water gun contest. Whoever shoots their Water gun the farthest wins.

Grass types: Nest in Drew's hair one-by-one.

Everyone: Make your own 'Gangdam Style' and 'Harlem Shake' videos

Izangi and Izami: I hate you! JUMP INTO THE PIT OF FIRE, AND DON'T COME OUT TILL NEXT CHAPTER!

Ash: What is the loudest thing you heard on your journey?

Infernape: Punch Paul.

Everyone but Ninetails: Shake down Ninetails for all her drugs, take them from her, then drug her, then put her in an unbreakable chamber.

Arceus and Mewtwo: Battle!

Brock: Don't flirt with anyone for 3 hours.

Everyone: read 'Chronicles of the Chosen One: Pokemon Master' by Sabor364. What are all your opinions?

Everyone: Say "Mine" just like the seagulls do in 'Finding Nemo'.

Arceus: Are you Male or Female? Did you know that some people ship you and Giratina? How big is your closet?

I'll have more next time. Bye!

Me: HOLY MOTHER OF AMATERASU AND SUSANOO!

**Izanami: Did you need something, Orochi?**

Me: NO!

NineTails: well... um... THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR NOT POSTING A CHAPTER!

Me: SHUT UP! (I really do appreciate Long reviews. cause... MORE VARIETY AND FUN!)

MangaCast: WAHHHH

GameCast: *sigh*

Gary: MY NAME IS GARY!

Steven: ...

Me: ... he's not speaking...

NineTails: um...

*they are thrown in*

Me: ... i think we've kinda... uh...

NineTails: we really screwed up they're souls...

Me: and pride... and sanity...

NineTails: ...

Me: ...

NineTails: um... Ash, Rudy is kissing Misty... now Charizard, roar with Ash.

Charizard: ROOARRRR

Ash: ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!

Me: MOTHER OF ALL LIVING BEINGS!

Amaterasu: you need something, Orochi?

Me: NO!

Black Sun: MOM! PLEASE GET OUT!

Amaterasu: AND WHY?!

Black Sun: BECAUSE-

*They continue to argue*

Me: idiots.

NineTails: *sigh*

Me: well... ok. i'll read it.

*everyone reads it*

Steven: ...

Me: I LOVE IT!

NineTails: MY EYES!

Black Sun: ...

**Izanagi: 1 word. interesting...**

**Izanami: 3 words. what. the. ARCEUS?!**

Arceus: ... weird...

Ash: this is my opinion. ...

Arceus: ...

Giratina: I NEED A ASPIRIN.

Dialga: ...

Palkia: ...

Uxie: ...

Mesprit: ...

Azelf: ...

Registeel: but i don't have a gender...

Kyogre: I AM NOT A GIRL!

Regice: like Registeel, i have no gender. also... EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Me: That's it. Regice, you shall be known as the EAGLE!

Regice: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Regirock: AM I THE ONLY GOLEM WHO MAKES SENSE?!

Me: NO! BECAUSE YOU CAN FLY!

Regirock: SO CAN OTHERS!

Me: BUT YOUR JUST A HUNK OF ROCKS!

Regirock: SHUT UP!

(A/N yes, i am a chuggaaconroy fan.)

Registeel: ...

Regirock: WAIT, WHAT?!

Me: AHAHHAHAHHAHAHA (Throws them in)

Ash: i am honored.

Articuno: WAHT?! NO! MISTY WILL KILL ME!

Me: AAHAHAHAHHAHA *Throws them in*

Rayquaza: WOOOHOOOO

Latias: *blushes*

Latios: WHAT?!

NineTails: *sigh* *throws them in*

Mewtwo: ...

Mew: OK! *Throws herself in with Mewtwo*

Me: LOL

Cynthia: ...

NineTails: but... ok, i'll admit. I AM A LOLISHOTASHIPPER! (CynthiaXSteven)

Me: WHAT THE-

Black Sun: HOLY-

Cynthia: ...

Steven: ... seriously?

Black Sun: ... seriously?

Me: hey... how come Black Sun always copies Steven's Speech patterns...?

NineTails: reviewers! do you have any theories? tell us!

Me: but for now...

Giratina: ...

Lugia: WHAT?!

Arceus: ...

*They are thrown in*

Me: LOL

NineTails: *Sigh*

Misty: ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Articuno: HOLY HOPPIPS!

Cynthia: WAT THE-

*They are torn apart*

Me: i'll get the revives...

NineTails: XD

Steven: ...

Black Sun: ...

Me: um...

NineTails: I LOVE IT!

Arceus: I HATE IT AND I WANT IT TO DIE!

Cynthia: uh...

Red (Game): ...

Red (Manga): i don't know what to say...

Ash: ok! *makes out with Misty*

Rudy: WAHHHHH

Misty: *looks happy*

*reads Pokechats*

Me: BWAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHHAH!

NineTails: *sweatdrops* crazy...

Steven: ...

Black Sun: ...

Ash: my opinion? i think it's the stupidest most F**king Pokemon theory in the world. cause-

*after 1 hour of cussing and such, later*

Me: O_O

NineTails: O-O

Steven: O_o

Black Sun: O_o

Arceus: o_o

Misty: o_O

*watches Frozen*

Me: ... it's not bad...

Steven: ...

Black Sun: ...

NineTails: uh...

Palkia: Water gun contest? ok. *Shoots Water gun so high it makes a hole in mars* TOP THAT!

Aqua: i don't think it would be fair if i joined, so i won't. Palkia, you win.

Grass types: ok!

Wolf: *nest in drews hair while looking adorable*

Me: So... SO ADORABLE! WHO KNEW A LEAFEON SO ADORABLE COULD BE SO VIOLENT?!

*everyone makes video*

*Not Steven, manga, game, or gay (gary). since they are in pit*

Me: ...

Wolf: well...

NineTails: um...

**Izanagi: WHY HATE ME?!**

**Izanami: at least i'll be with you Izanagi~**

**Izanagi: HELP HELP HELP HELP**

Me: ... XD

Ash: the loudest thing? Misty.

Misty: hey!

Infernape: gladly. (uses close combat on paul) oops. i killed him.

Me: i'll get the revives...

*Everyone but NineTails does the dare*

Me: lemme check on Nine... *Checks on her* she's...eating a human carcass...

Steven: ...

Black Sun: ...

Amaterasu: O_o

Me: well...

Arceus: ok!

Mewtwo: *sigh*

*it was a tie*

Me: LOL XD

Brock: waht... *shoots himself*

Me: JEEZ, HE MUST REALLY LIKE FLIRTING!

Steven: ...

Black Sun: ...

Me: ... Black Sun... your creepy...

Amaterasu: *facepaw*

*everyone reads it*

Steven: ...

Black Sun: ...

Me: weird.

Brock: *i revived him* uh...

Misty: what?

Ash: I WISH THIS WAS ALL TRUE!

Me: *facepalm*

*everyone says Mine*

Arceus: ... i am both.

Me: so that's means you have both a -

**Izanagi: DON'T YOU DARE!**

Me: and -

**Izanami: NO!**

Me: next dares... guess?

DapieisTasty chapter 24 . Apr 25

Dares:  
Orochi: change the studio to a torture chamber run by me permanently  
Everyone watch sword art online it is epiiiiiiiiiiicccccccccc  
everyone must stalk each other while drooling for all of eternity  
I'm done  
bye bye by buy bye bye by buy pies

Me: GLADLY! *i change studio to torture chamber*

half of everyone: AWESOME!

Other half: ... i don't know...

Me: HOW DOES THAT EVEN WORK?! *Does that*

Wolf: YAYA DARES!

winxclubfan1 chapter 24 . Apr 26

Dare for everyone: HAVE A GANGNAM STYLE CONTEST!

Judges are: Cotton, Puff, You and Ninetales.

Dare for Cotton and Puff: Watch TV!

Dare for Wolf: Hug Dawn!

Dare for everyone: PLAY GHOST BUSTARERS WITH ELECTRIC TYPE POKEMON TO KILL GHOST TYPE POKEMON!

Me: OK!

*Wolf won... somehow... ok, she won cause she has a chainsaw...*

Me: um... Wolf, brilliant performance... please don't kill me...

NineTails: ...

Cotton: WAHHHH

Puff: AHHHH

Cotton: *watches* I HATE IT!

Puff: *watches* I LOVE IT!

Wolf: OK! *Hugs Dawn*

Dawn: SO ADORABLE! YOUR SO CUTE, YES YOU ARE, YES YOU ARE!

Me: yes, Dawn is Wolf's fav character. she just hates paul.

Cloud: ahahhaha... AHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA *starts trying to murder all of Phoebe from Hoenn's pokemon*

All Ghost Pokemon: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

All Electric Pokemon: AHHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAS!

Me: O_o

Aqua: DARES

Guest chapter 22 . Apr 24

Misty, May, Dawn and Iris: Put on Hula costumes and do the Hula-dance!

Misty: ok!

May: *sigh*

Dawn: ...

Iris: *makes a pouty face*

*They put on Hula and do hula dance*

Ash: WAFFLE

Max: ...

Norman: what the-

Drew: *wolf whistles*

Paul: ... mother of arceus...

Cilan: *he got a nosebleed*

Me: XD WAFFLES AND DARES AND TOASTY!

Guest chapter 22 . Apr 24

Gay: Declare in public that your name is officially Gay!

Gary: BUT-

Me: NOW!

Gary: FINE!

*Goes to public*

Gary: FROM THIS DAY FORTH... *Gulp* I SHALL BE KNOWN AS GAY OAK! *Goes to cry*

Spencer: *Facepalm*

Steven: ...

Black Sun: ...

*back at STUDIO- i mean Torture Chamber.*

Winxclubfan1 chapter 23 . Apr 24 *Huggles Wolf*

1\. Drew and May: Keep on making out in a cubboard.  
2\. Ninetales: PIT YOU GO!  
3\. Cotton: Watch barney then read the book where Silverstream dies  
4\. Puff: Hug me!  
5\. Drew and May: Be together and never break up.  
6\. Ash: Kiss all the girls and boys in the room.  
7\. Paul: Don't come back to life  
8\. Wolf: Kiss Glaceon  
9\. Misty: Kiss Imazgi  
10: You and Ninetales: Get married

Heres a dare Redfur sends:

All Ikarishipping haters (Me, Wolf and Winxclubfan1): Killl Paul and make Dawn kiss Ash!

Wolf: *huggles back*

NineTails: WAHHHHHHHH *Jumps in*

Cotton: *Watches* SO... CREEPY... *Reads book* I DON'T WANT MAMA TO DIE!

Puff: *Hugs Wind* YOUR SOFT!

Drew: OK!

May: WHAT?!

Norman: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU

Max: SO WILL I!

Ash: OK! *Kisses them all*

*they all kill him, except Misty, Delia, and Serena*

Paul: ... *dead*

Wolf: ok? *kisses Glaceon*

Glaceon: I LOVE U! *Stalks Wolf*

Wolf: help... i have a stalker now...

(A/N what? LEAFEONXGLACEON! IT'S FUNNY!)

Misty: ... fine. *kisses Izanagi*

**Izanami: DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE**

Misty: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Me and NineTails: WHAT?!

Wolf: DO IT!

Me: FINE

NineTails: BUT I LIKE BLACK SUN!

Me: ...

*insert Orochi killing NineTails scene here*

Me: well... looks like i won't be doing my dare...

Wolf: YES

Me: LET'S DO THIS

Red: OK!

Wind: AHAHHAHAHAHHA

*They kill Paul and make Dawn kiss Ash*

Misty: DAWN YOU SON OF A-

Me: NO MISTY!

Wolf: MOAR DARES

Guest chapter 23 . Apr 24

Now paintball guns for NineTails, Amaterasu and Izanagi! Unleash a barrage of paintballs upon Orochi!

NineTails: YAY

Amaterasu: ok?

**Izanagi: OK!**

Me: NOOOOOO

*they shoot me*

*I died*

NineTails: oh yeah... Orochi is allergic to paint...

Wolf: DARES

Guest chapter 23 . Apr 25

I dare Snorlax to go on a diet until he loses 100 pounds weight.  
And I dare Orochi and NineTails to withstand a Hyper beam.  
And I dare Izanagi to put on a ballerina costume and dance the Swan Lake in public.

Snorlax: SNORRRRRRR (WAHHHHH WHY!?)

Me: *gulp*

NineTails: HERE WE GO! MOON! USE HYPER BEAM ON US!

Moon: OK! *Hyper beams they're face*

Me: i... am... alive...

NineTails: s-so... a-am... i-i...

**Izanagi: ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?!**

Me: NOW! SUFFER!

**Izanagi: FINE!**** *puts on ballerina costume and dances in public*  
**

Maxie: ?

Archie: ...

Courtney: ...

Shelly: ...

Steven: ...

Black Sun: ...

Me: AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA

NineTails: DARES

Guest chapter 23 . Apr 25

NineTails: Tell Pikachu that you want to play "Go Fish" with him but instead of playing a card game use him as a bait to go fishing for Sharpedos!

NineTails: ? ok? PIKACHU! PLAY GO FISH WITH MEH!

Pikachu: ok?

*1 hour later*

Pikachu: WHY ARE DOING THIS?! WHY?!

NineTails: AHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH

Me: she's having fun...

Wolf: DARES AHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA

Phantom chapter 24 . Apr 25

Team Chicken (Jessie, James, Meowth): Hold a speech in front of all Team Rocket members by telling them how much you love your promotion in your new uniform (chicken costumes). Then quickly escape while being bombarded with thousands of rotten fruits and eggs.  
Gay: Have a paintball gun and use Ash, Misty and Pikachu for target practice  
Pikachu, Ash and Brock: Swap roles! Ash and Brock fight May's and later Dawn's team themselves while Pikachu gives orders!  
Cilan: Since you missed your dare from a guest you have to kiss a Muk for 10 seconds!  
Ash, Brock, Drew, Gay, Iris, Paul, Izanagi and James: Race against each other! The winner gets a flamethrower (attack to the face)! The second price is a year's supply of cookies (packed into a sack and thrown onto the head of the (un)lucky winner of the price)! The third price is an ice statue (this winner gets frozen)! The last one gets 100 pecha berries (without any traps)!

Jessie: ...

James: WAHHHHH

Meowth: i am close to quitting team rocket now...

Jessie: *sigh* ok...

James: WAHHHH

Meowth: ...

Jessie: I HAVE A SPEECH! (WHY...)

Rocket Grunt 1: What?

Jessie: WE LOVE OUR NEW NAME AND WE ARE PROUD OF IT! WE DO NOT GIVE A CRAP! YOU SHOULD JOIN US!

Rocket Grunt 2: GET EM!

Jessie: QUICKLY, ESCAPE!

James: WAHHHHHHH AAHHHHHHHH

Meowth: THAT'S IT. I QUIT.

Gary: AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHA (Shoots them)

Pikachu: WOOOHOOOO

*They won against both May and Dawn... DERP*

Me: O_o

Cilan: ok... WAHHHH *Kisses a Muk*

Muk: MUK MUK MUK *tries to hump him*

Cilan: HOLY MOTHER OF ARCEUS HELP HELP HELP HELP *Runs away*

**Izanagi: OK! **

Ash: DERP

Brock: FOR JOY AND JENNY

Drew: FOR MAY

Gary: FOR LEAF

Iris: DRAGONS

Paul: ...

James: FOR MY REPUTATION!

Me: ok, START!

*They race*

Me: ok, HERE AE THE BOARDS!

1\. Izanagi

2\. Gay (Gary)

3\. Paul

4\. Brock

5\. Drew

6\. James

7\. (Last) Iris

Me: CONGRATS IRIS! YOU GET PECHA BERRIES! NO TRAPS WHAT SO EVER!

Iris: THANK YOU!

**Izanagi: AHHHHHHHHHH MY FACE! IT BURNS!**

Gary: AHHHHHHHH COOKIES I'M DROWNING FOOD LEAF HELP ME EAT THEM ALL!

Leaf: no.

Gary: LEAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Paul: waht the... *Freezes over*

Me: YAY DARES

Fan chapter 24 . Apr 25 More Dares!

MangaCast, GameCast, Gay, and Stevan: * points to fanpit*

Ash and Misty: *scolds them about what Happend during a certain hormone dare* YOU USED PROTECTION RIGHT!? YOU BETTER HAVE!

Everyone: Read 'The Masters Challenge' series. Currently, there are 3 arcs, Intro and Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn.

Ash and Misty: Sing 'Don't you wanna stay' by Jason Aldean and Kelly Clarkson.

Misty: My favorite shipping is Pearlshipping, so, Misty, jump in a Pearlshipper pit.

Charizard: If Pikachu ever betrayed Ash, would you wanna make him pay? (F.Y.I. this Happend in a fic. I love.)

Paul: Sing 'Demons' by Imagine Dragons.

Ash,Drew,Paul, Brock, and Clemont: Sing 'What makes you Beautiful' by One Direction. Orochi, you may FanGIRL now.

Misty, May, Dawn, Serena: Sing 'Miss Movin' On' by Fifth Harmony.

Pikachu,Cotton and Puff, and Buneary: LET ME HUG YOU! I CAN'T HELP YOU ARE SO ADORABLE!

Mewtwo: Unlock Ash, Misty, and Brock's memories of the incident.

Misty: When did you realize you like Ash?

Gay: Read a Palletshipping fic.

Team Rocket: Act out scenes from the 'Goodfellas'.

Everyone: Watch 'Pinky and The Brain'.

Bye!

MangaCast: WAHHH

GameCast: WHY

Gary: WAHHHHH

Steven: ...

Black Sun: ...

Ash: sorry...

Misty: Sorry...

Ash: we didn't use protection...

Misty: sorry...

*everyone reads*

half of the crowd: ...

other half: I LOVE IT!

Me: ... DERP

Ash: *sings horribly*

Misty: *Sings awesomely* (shut up, i like her.)

Me: DERP

Misty: Ok? (jumps in) AHHHHHH HELP ME!

Charizard: i would rip out his flesh then eat him.

Me: Violent... O_o

Paul: *sings ok...*

Me: *sigh* PAUL YOU SUCK!

Ash, Drew, Paul, Brock, and Clemont: *sings*

Me: when you say fangirl... do you mean this? *holds a hell load of weapons and is baring her fangs*

Ash: ...

Drew: HOLY

Paul: AHHHHHHH

Brock: WHAT THE

Clemont: AHHHHHHHH

Me: AHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH *Tries to eat them*

Misty, May, Dawn, and Serena: *Sings quite good*

NineTails: YAY!

Pikachu: Ok. *huggles Fan*

Cotton: YAY! *Huggles fan*

Puff: U GET HUGGLES! *huggles Fan*

Buneary: OK! *Huggles Fan*

Mewtwo: k. *unlocks* i'll just take a look- *he got aids* AHHHHHH WHAT IS WITH ALL THESE RAINBOWS?!

Misty: when Ash did something stupid.

Me: ROFL

Gary: *reads* HOLY MOTHER OF ARCEUS HELP HELP HELP

Team Rocket: *Does the scene* (yet again, I'M SORRY! I DUNT KNOW!)

Half of everyone: ...

other half: O_o

Me: dares... YAY

Guest chapter 24 . Apr 26

Dare for all Ghost Pokémon: Haunt Orochi and NineTails!

Me: i'm ok with ghost. although NineTails on the other hand...

NineTails: EEPP! PLLZ DON'T KILL ME I DON'T WANNA DIE!

Me: ROFL

Wolf: AHHAHAHAH DARES

Guest chapter 24 . Apr 26

I'd like to order 4 dares from the menu:

1 Tug of war with Paul and Dawn vs Drew and May above a lava pit as entrée  
1 Battle Royale between your Eeveelutions as first main course  
1 Team Chicken flambé (burnt in alcohol) as second main course  
1 Pikachu which is first dipped into a pool of chocolate and then chased by a hungry Snorlax as dessert

Paul and Dawn: OK!

Drew: FOR MAY!

May: FOR FOOD!

*May and Drew won*

Me: LOL

Wolf: LOL

Moon: ok?

Sun: ...

Aqua: ?

Cloud: ok...

Fox: Sure.

Me: ready... set... FIGHT! 1ST, MOON V.S. AQUA!

Moon: people say Umbreons or Dark types aren't that good... I'LL PROVE THEM WRONG!

Aqua: WATER

Moon: *uses Hyper Beam*

Aqua: *uses Aurora Beam*

Moon: ... I. WILL. PREVAIL! *Uses Hyper Beam full power*

Me: AQUA IS DOWN! WINNER OF THIS MATCH IS MOON!

Moon: YESSSSSSSS

Me: Next... FOX V.S. WOLF!

Fox: LET'S DO THIS!

Wolf: KIGHWDDIJKOPJBGHJK

Fox: *uses Flamethrower*

Wolf: jifdbhgjnkdofjbfj * uses Water Gun*

Me: WHEN DID YOU LEARN WATER GUN?!

Wolf: I DUNNNAAAAAAAA ADFGNSBEFJIFJKO

Fox: jeez...

*1 hour later*

Me: THE WINNER IS... WOLF!

Fox: i go down in defeat...

Me: Next... CLOUD V.S. SUN!

Cloud: I WILL DESTORY YOU!

Sun: hmph. *uses Psychic*

Cloud: ROAR *Uses Thunder*

Sun: LOL. *Uses EarthQuake*

Me: WHEN DID YOU LEARN EARTH QUAKE?!

Sun: ROFL

Me: Sun... wins...

Cloud: I GOT WASTED...

Me: ... next is Moon V.S. Wolf V.S. Sun!

Moon: ...

Wolf: HAHDSBAJDON

Sun: hmph.

Moon: *one shots Sun with Dark Pulse*

Me: my pokemon are learning moves behind my back...

NineTails: the final battle... WOLF V.S. MOON!

Moon: so this is where it ends...

Wolf: JEBHFJDKFNJKHJ Wait.. WHAT?! II'M VERUSING MOON?!

Me: YES!

Wolf: ... I'LL DO MY BEST!

Moon: *uses Flamethrower*

Wolf: WAHT?! *Faints*

Me: MOON WINSSSSSS!

Jessie: *is now drunk*

James: dfhbudhnjmkdhvgbnm

Meowth: ...

Pikachu: ok? AHHHHHHHHH!

Snorlax: SNOR SNOR SNOR (CHOCOLATE!)

Me: ... plz review! cause i wanna know why black sun always copies steven's speech patterns!

**PLEASE TELL ME WHY BLACK SUN ALWAYS COPIES STEVEN'S SPEECH PATTERNS! ALSO, PLZ REVIEW!**

**P.S. HOLY ARCEUS, 3,000 WORDS?!**


	26. Chapter 26

**... AHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAA**

Me: HEY NINETAILS! PLAY THIS GAME! IT'S CALLED THE CROOKED MAN!

NineTails: ok?

*1 hour later*

NineTails: n-never... a-again...

Me: but the ending was still cute, right?

NineTails: ... yeah, it was.

Black Sun: HEY NINETAILS! CHECK OUT THIS GAME! IT'S CALLED AO ONI!

NineTails: ?

*2 hours later*

NineTails: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *Randomly hugs Flint of the elite four*

Me: *i now look like i want to murder Flint*

Flint: WAHT THE-

Black Sun: SHIPPINGS TIMEEEEEEE

Wolf: YAY DARES

DapieisTasty chapter 25 . May 2

It is an Advanced torcher chamber so if you touch a wall you are strapped to it and torchered.  
dares  
warch sword art online not on youtube. jus search watch sword art online in google and click the first option.  
read derparter what are your opinions it is incomplete  
everyone must lean against a wall  
what happened to the dementors i put in  
bye *nuke randomly falls**dodges epicly*

Me: COOOOLLLL YEAH YYEHJDUDHSFSDKMJHJK

NineTails: i am disliking this Sword Art thingy...

Black Sun: ...

Steven: ...

Me: ok, really! WHY THE HELL DOES STEVEN AND BLACK SUN HAVE THE SAME SPEECH PATTERNS?!

Black Sun: lean against the wall? sure.

*everyone gets torutred*

Me: MY HEAD...

NineTails: oh? those dementors? Wolf got hungry... and murdered them all... then ate them all...

Black Sun: it was disgusting.

Wolf: *still munching on dementors* DARES

Guest chapter 25 . May 1

Team Chicken: All 3 of you should hatch a Pokémon egg each!  
NineTails, Orochi, Izanagi, Izanami and all Eeveelutions: All of you say the following sentence: "I like the Rolling Stones!". Just 3 seconds later you all get squashed by giant rocks!

Jessie: I DON'T LIKE YOUR JOKE!

James: WAHHHHHHHHHH

Meowth: alrighty, i'm out. i'm going to go join a National Park team.

(sorry, i'm suddenly obsessed with National Parks... DONT CALL ME A NERD! cause i haven't even been to one yet... *sulks*)

NineTails, Izanagi, Izanami, Aqua, Moon, Cloud, Sun, Fox, Wolf, and I: **I LIKE THE ROLLING STONES! ***gets crushed by rolling stones*

Black Sun: YAY FOR DARES!

Guest chapter 25 . May 1

Ash: Sing the following line from the movie "the Wizard of Oz" in public: "If I only had a brain"  
Izanagi: Your ballet performance was recorded is shown on all TV channels in every dimension at this exact moment!  
Orochi: Look behind you! NineTails has a giant cake in her hand and is throwing it at you right now!  
Team Chicken: Capture Orochi and NineTails and then sing the refrain from the song "I can't decide" from the Scissor sisters to them!  
Eeveelutions: Meet Darkrai and experience your worst nightmares!  
Snorlax: Eat 1000 Tamato berries!

Ash: ok? *goes to public* IF ONLY I HAD A BRAIN-

Misty: *facepalms*'

Brock: WTF

Sabrina: ...

Steven: ...

Black Sun: ...

Aqua: ...

Moon: ...

Sun: ...

Cloud: ...

**Izanagi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *Suicides* *respawns* CRAP I'M IMMORTAL SINCE I'M A GOD!**

Me: XD ? AHHHHHHHH PLZ DUNT KILLZ ME NINETAILSSSSSSS

NineTails: AHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHA!

Jessie: *captures Orochi and NineTails*

James: *SINGS*

Me: MY EARSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

NineTails: HELP MEEEEEEEEE

Jessie: wait a sec... MAYBE WE CAN TAKE THEM TO THE BOSS AND RECLAIM OUR RIGHTFUL SPOTS AS TEAM ROCKET ADMINS!

James: good point...

Black Sun: your on your own. bye.

Me: HELP MEEEE

*Moon's Worst Nightmare*

Moon: NOOOO! I DONT WANNA EAT BRUSSEL SPORUTTSSSSS

*Aqua's worst Nightmare*

Aqua: HELP! I DON'T WANNA GET ELECTROCUTED! OWWWWWWW

*Cloud's worst nightmare*

Cloud: NO! I DON'T WANNA DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

*Sun's worst nightmare*

Sun: I DON'T WANNA LEARNNNNNNNNNNNN

*Fox's worst nightmare*

Fox: HELP... DROWNING... *GLUP* JUFHEGVUBHBFJOVIN

*Wolf's Worst Nightmare*

Wolf: NO! ANYTHING BUT RICK ROLL! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO

*Yes, her worst nightmare is being locked in a room where all of the walls are videos of Rick Roll.*

(yes... I AM EVIL)

Snorlax: ok? *eats them* can i have more?

Black Sun: what the- you know what? 'm not even asking. DARES

shadow chapter 25 . May 1

Dare Serena kiss Ash and misty pretend to marry brock to get ash jealous

Serena: OK! *kisses Ash then pretends to Marry Brock*

Ash: ...

Misty: YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Black Sun: DARES

Winxclubfan1 chapter 25 . May 1

1\. Everyone: Listen to ABBA all day long.  
2\. Paul: Marry your mom and eat dirt!  
3\. You: GET ALL MEMBERS FROM ABBA ONTO THE SHOW!  
4\. Drew: Kiss May in front of everyone  
5\. Cotton and Puff: Say who you ship the most.

Now, LETS HAVE A PEARLSHIPPING VS IKARISHIPPING BATTLE!

Redfur's dare.

Ash: Kiss Misty in front of the Pokeshipping pit, Kiss May in front of the Advanceshipping pit, Kiss Dawn in front of the Pearlshipping pit (me and Winxclubfan1 will be there), Kiss Iris in front of the Negaishipping pit and kiss Serena in front of the Amourshipping pit.

half of everyone: WTF

half of everyone: ... YAY

Paul: WHAT?! NO!

Black Sun: I WILL MURDERS U IF U DO NO!

Amaterasu: translation: I WILL MURDER YOU IF YOU DON'T DO IT!

Paul: EEP! OK! *Marries mom and eats dirt*

Black Sun: AHAHHAHAHHAHAHA

Me: why?

Black Sun: NOW CAUSE REVIEWER SAID SO!

Me: but...

Black Sun: NOW

Me: FINE

*Brings them in*

NineTails: WAHT ARE THEY DOING HERE?! DIE! *feeds them to some Dementors she saved as pets*

Drew: OK! *kisses her*

Me: i apologize, but Norman, Ruby, and Max have beaten Drew to a pulp, and now Drew is in a hospital.

Norman: HA!

Ruby and Max: THAT'S WAHT YOU GET FOR KISSING MY SISTER!

Cotton: LOLISHOTA! and Pearlshipping.

Puff: ... Oldrival. and Pearlshipping.

Me: YAY COTTON IS A LOLISHOTASHIPPER LIKE ME!

*Pearlshipping won...*

Ikari Army: WE WILL WIN NEXT TIME!1

Pearl Army: YOU WISH!1

Ash: OK! *Kisses Misty*

Misty: *Kisses Back*

Ash: *Kisses May*

May: *blushes*

Misty: *hits Ash with a mallet*

Ash: *kisses Dawn*

Misty: *hits Ash with a mallet*

May: *hits Ash with a hammer*

Paul: *grabs Ash by the collar*

Ash: *kisses Iris*

Misty: *hits him again...*

May: *slaps Ash*

Dawn: *pinches Ash hard*

Cilan: *punches Ash*

Ash: *kisses Serena*

Serena: *kisses back*

Misty: *sends Serena to the Hospital and mallets Ash*

May: *punches Ash's leg*

Dawn: *punches Ash's Stomach*

Iris: *kicks Ash's stomach*

Me: wow...

NineTails: YAY DARES

Phantom chapter 25 . May 1

Team Chicken: I make amends for the torture (not really)! You get an all-you-can-eat buffet! You have a time limit of 15 minutes to eat as much as you want! Afterwards you get a note that the whole food was poisoned! (in reality none of it is poisoned) After further 3 hours you get another note which says that the former note was a lie!  
Drew: Put on black knight armor and kidnap Misty in front of Ash!  
Team Chicken: You have to be thrown into a gigantic pool of chocolate and have to defeat the "evil chocolate monster" within the pool (a.k.a. Orochi wearing jester's hats, a pink tutu, being covered in chocolate and without possessing any magic)!  
Everyone else: Film this event or make photos of it!  
Ash: Cosplay as Misty and get discovered by her!  
NineTails: Get completely drunk and then try to steal Orochi's pyjama.  
Steven: Try to steal Izanagi's bed.  
Paul: Paint graffiti all over the other Animecast's houses!  
Cilan: Say "I wish I had some hot dogs". Then your wish is fulfilled by getting chased by pack of Houndooms!

Team Chicken: OK! *eats* IT'S POISONED?! *3 hours later* I HATE YOU PHANTOM!

Drew: ok! *kidnaps Misty*

Ash: RAWR *kills Drew*

Team Chicken: OK! DIE EVIL CHOCOLATE MONSTER!

Me: ... THX FOR THE FOOD! *remember, i'm a 8 headed dragon... that eats humans...*

NineTails: Orochi ate them...

Everyone: *Films* THIS IS FUN!

Ash: ok! *gets discovered*

Misty: DIE U FAKE! *Kills Ash*

Me: MISTY! THAT WAS ASH!

Misty: WAHHH *Suicides*

Me: You are a crazy couple...

NineTails: *is now drunk* *steals Orochi's pyjama*

Me: GIVE IT BACK!

*next morning*

Black Sun: WHAT THE F$#K?!

*we now see NineTails... SLEEPING WITH FLINT FROM THE SINNOH ELITE FOUR?! WHAT?! O_o*

Me: DIE FLINT

Flint: AHHHHHH

Black Sun: uh oh...

Steven: ok, HOW DO YOU STEAL A GOD'S BED?!

Me: I DON'T KNOW!

**Izanagi: *randomly kills Steven***

Me: i think he saw the dare...

Paul: OK! *Does graffitti* *AnimeCast kills him*

Cilan: OK! I WISH I HAD SOME HOT DOGS! *3 secs later* DON'T EAT ME!

Me: hey? what this? *i got a letter that my Skarmory Orion gave me*

NineTails: what is it?

Me: Ruby and Sapphire remake... and it's real... *Explodes but comes back to life* YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

NineTails: OMG HYESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Me: I'M SO HAPPYYYYYY *Cries Happy* IFDOHN WAHHHHHHHHH YESSSSSS *Randomly Hugs Steven*

Steven: WTF

Black Sun: WTF

NineTails: WAHHHH I'M SO HAPPYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Black Sun: netherless, i'm happy too.

Me: WAHHHH DARESSSS

Fan chapter 25 . May 1

Poke Truth or Dare

Reaction to Ash's cuss filled rant: 0_0

And also, no, I thought you like 1D. It's good that there's another hater. I don't particularly like them either.

MangaCast, GameCast, Gay: * points to fan pits*

Mesprit: Console Steven in a separate room for the rest of the chapter.

Orochi: Use some kind of thingamabob that will restore Ash and Misty's virginity, (Cause only Arcues knows what Misty's sisters and Delia would do.)

Ash and Legendaries: Read a fic. called 'Master of Legendaries', what are your opinions?

Ash and Misty: Read fics. called 'Family Matters' and 'Dear Darlings' I'll guarantee you'll love them.

Cotton and Puff: Watch 'Dinosaur Train', and various Disney Junior shows.

Buneary: Read a PikachuXSnivy fic. Then kill Snivy.

Ash: Which of these 3 people would most likely be your father: Giovanni, Red or Sir Aaron? (FYI the Sir Aaron part, just think that Celebi brought you to the future.)

Ash: Read a fic, That has Sir Aaron being your father. (I recommend either 'A New King Rises' or The Prince of Pokemon Awakens'.-

Mewtwo: Do you really perform experiments at the Hall of Origin?

Legendaries: What are your Daily lives in the Hall of Origins?

Ash, Misty, Drew, May: Do a girlfriend swap. (Similar to Celebrity Wife swap.)

Pokemon I select: Just like in the show 'The Amazing Race' these Pokemon must take part in a race around the Pokemon world with Izangi as host. There will be 11legs, so 10 pit stops and the finish line. During the legs, the teams must compete in tasks for them to move on in the race, whoever gets to the pit stop last in each leg is eliminated, so a team can go from first too last if they get held up long enough in a task. (You can skip to the end where the final 3 teams are running to the finish line.)  
Here are the teams:  
Pikachu and Buneary  
Snivy and Oshawott  
Scraggy and Axew  
Pansage and Panpour  
Staryu and Starmie  
Dawn's Piplup and Kenny's Prinplup  
Quilava and Bayleef  
Fennekin and Dedeanne  
Charizard and Charla  
Ash's Bulbasaur and May's Ivysaur  
Ash's Squrtile and Gary's Blastoise  
Ash's Gible and Cynthia's Garchomp  
Fletchling and Froakie

Drew: Sing 'Cooler than me' by Mike Posner

Heatran: Sing 'Set Fire to Rain' by Adele.

Arceus: Sing 'Yakko's World' from Animaniacs.

Arceus and Mewtwo: Sing 'All I do is win' by DJ KHALED and Ludacris

Ash, Trip, Paul: Sing 'Young, wild, and free' by Snoop Dogg, and Wiz Khalifa ft. Bruno Mars.

Misty, May, and Iris: Sing 'Survivor' Destiny's Child.

Dawn: Sing 'Tik Tok' by Kesha

Brock: Sing 'All of Me' by John Legend.

Barry and Paul: Sing 'Mmm Yeah' by Austin Mahone and Pitbull. Barry sings Mahone parts.

Ash and Brock: Sing 'This is How we Roll' by Florida Georgia Line featuring Luke Bryan. Brock can sing the Luke Bryan parts.

AnimeCast: All of you take part in an 'American Idol' style singing competition, Orochi, Izangi, and Izami are judges.

Dawn: Why do you think you have blue hair?

Dialga: Just fess up to Dawn already?! I know why her hair is blue and I bet you do too!

Manaphy: Do you still view May and Ash as your Mama and Papa even though they are not together?

Paul: Call yourself Pauly for the rest of the chapter.

Everyone else: Say 'Pauly want a cracker?' To Paul then try to feed him cracker.

Pauly: Accept all the crackers everyone gives you.

Ash: If you could create and direct your own Pokenon movie, what would it be about? AND NO IT CAN NOT BE ABOUT FINALLY ACHIEVING YOUR DREAM! It must involve a lengendary Pokemon of Kalos.

Xerneas: Are you able to bring people and Pokemon back to life? If so, can you bring back Sir Aaron and his Lucario.

Sir Aaron: Is Ash your son?

Lucario (Sir Aaron's): What do you think would have Happend if the tables were turned? Ash pushing you out is the way.

Arceus: How big is your closet? In terms of what Pokemon can fit I it comfortably.

Ash and Pikachu: Read a fic. called 'Pikachu's Revenge' by 11JJ11 and give us your opinions.

Ash,Pikachu,Cameron, and Cameron's Lucario: read and give us your opinions on 'Ash and Pikachu: Adventures in Kalos' It is a Pikashipping fic. where in fact relationships between Pokemon and humens are plentiful, not all the time, but not rare, besides Pikashipping we also have CameronXLucario as well.

See ya real soon!

Me: SWEET MOTHER OF KYOGREEEEE

Manga, Anime, and Gay (Gary): NOOOOO

Mesprit: ok? *consoles him*

Me: can you tell us what his emotions are?

Mesprit: his emotions are so vast... wait... I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT EMOTION HE HAS!

Me: welp, we broke him.

Black Sun: especially since Orochi hugged him.

Me: ...

NineTails: i wish i brought a camera...

Me: ... I DON'T EVEN CARE.

NineTails: ?

Me: IM JUST HAPPY FOR RUBY SAPPHIRE REMAKEEEEE

NineTails: what would you do if i showed the pic if i had token it on the internet?

Me: I WOULDN'T CARE

NineTails: she's gone mad...

Black Sun: i think we just lost Orochi in the depths of happiness land...

Me: um... ok... but the thing is... Delia and Misty's sisters already found out...

Misty: that's why i'm grounded...

Me: *sigh* *restores they're virginity*

Ash: I LOVE IT

Legendaries: WTF

Ash and Misty: so... SO BEAUTIFULLLLLL *Is now crying*

Cotton: I HATE THEM

Puff: I LOVE THEM!

Buneary: *reads fic* DIE SNIVY! *kills Snivy*

Ash: RED! CAUSE HE IS!

Me: i can't bealive he still thinks red is his father after how many chapters now?

Ash: funny. BUT RED IS MY FATHER!

Me: (idiot...)

Mewtwo: yes.

Me: O_o

Dialga: he almost killed me...

*legendaries daily lives*

Mew: LOL

Mewtwo: LEMME TEST ON U MEW

Articuno: I AM LEADER

Zapdos: NO I AMS

Moltres: CHICKEN

Ho-oh: IM BETTER

Lugia: NO I AM

Celebi: ...

Suicune: I AMZ LEADERZ! EUSINE STOP STALKING MEZ

Raikou: MAGNET

Entei: STICK

Kyogre: I LOVE LE OCEANZZZZZZ

Groudon: VOLCANOESSS

Rayqauza: *facepalms*

Jirachi: duh...

Deoxys: ...

Latias: ASHY

Latios: LATIAS GET BACK HERE!

Regirock: I CANZ FLYZ

Regice: IT'S REGI-ICE!

Registeel: I BEALIVE I CANZ- DIEZ

Mesprit: ...

Uxie: I see all...

Azelf: ITS A MAGICALZ PONYZ FLYINGZ THROUGHZ LEZ SKYZ

Dialga: I NEED CEREAL

Palkia: I AM A GIRL FOR GOODNESS SAKE

Regigigas: who said i was weaker then my subjects?

Darkrai: ...

Cresselia: DARKRAI~

Giratina: I AREZ SMARTZ

Arceus: THIS IS COMPLETE CHAOS

Reshiram: TRUTH YAY

Zekrom: IDEALS ARE BETTER

Kyruem: ...

Keldeo: KYRUEM! I CHALLENGE U-

Coballion, Terrakion, and Virizion: KELDEO GET BACK HERE!

Thunderous, Tornadous, and Landerous: WE ARE NOT GAY!

Genesect: DERP

Victini: no. 0... ARE U SAYING I HAVE NO SOUL?!

Xerneas: soo... Yevetal... are you ok?

Yvetal: DEATH DEATH

Zygarde: i have the most stupid trio members ever...

Diancie: ...

Me: idiots...

Ash, Misty, Drew, May: OK!

Me: long story short, they ended up killing each other...

**Izanagi: WELCOME TO THE ANNUAL POKE RACE! LET'S START!**

*skip to end*

**Izanagi: and the winner is... QUILAVA AND BAYLEEF!**

Drew: OK! *sings* *drew Haters kill him*

Heatran: OK! *sings* ... I am horrible.

Arceus: *sings*

**Izanagi: GET OUT OF MY HOUSE ARCEUS!**

Arceus and Mewtwo: *sing*

**Izanami: GET OUTTA MY ROOM ARCEUS AND MEWTWO!**

Ash Trip and Paul: *sings*

Me: BOOO U STINK!

Misty May Iris: *sings*

Fans: *wolfwhistles*

Ash, Drew, and Cilan: *are getting really mad*

Dawn: *sings*

Dawn Fanboys: *wolfwhistles*

Paul: *looks like he wants to murder them*

Brock: OK! *Sings*

Brock Fangirls: *squeals*

Barry and Paul: *sings*

Anime, Game, and Manga cast: WTF

Paul and Barry fangirls: *faints*

Ash AND Brock: *sings*

Me: ... not bad...

AnimeCast: ok?

*everyone went crazy, some suicided, some murdered others... and let's just say... it was a train wreck.*

Dawn: i dyed it?

Dialga: I KNOW NOTHING

Manaphy: no.

Paul: no... wHHH\

Dawn: HI PAULY

Paul: *suicides*

Me: PAULY WANT A CRACKER?!

Paul: thx...

Ash: IT WOULD BE ABOUT ZYGARDE

Me: ...

Xerneas: NO!

Sir Aaron: sadly, no.

Lucario: chaos in GameFreak.

Arceus: ... hm, about the size of space.

Me: O_o

Ash Pikachu: O_o taht's our Opinion.

Ash, Pikachu, Cameron, and Cameron's Lucario: O_o

Me: DARES

Fan chapter 25 . May 1

Here is a dare that I think is pretty

Ash: Do you think Walmart's are taking over the world. If so, them go find an unsuspecting Walmart and blow it up with Registeel with you, helping you.

Ash: YES! REGISTEEL! LET US BLOW UP WALMART!

Registeel: ARCEUS YES

*They blow up a Walmart*

Aqua: DERP DAREES

Guest chapter 25 . May 3

Pikachu: Use Quick Attack against a 10m thick steel wall for 1000 times!  
Paul, Gary and Iris: Withstand Snorlax's Body Slam!  
Jessie, James and Meowth: Battle Royale against each other! Winner gets 10000 cookies! The losers have to hear an annoying song (you can choose any) for 2 days in a row!  
Ash: Go to the North Pole (or any other place that has at least minus 20 degrees Celsius), strip everything except your underwear and stay outside for 96 hours!

Pikachu: OK! *Does it* finally... did it... *faints*

Paul, Gary, and Iris: OK!

Me: who survived? IRIS DID!

Jessie, James, and Meowth: OK! *Meowth wins*

Jessie and James: *listens to Justin Bieber*

Me: poor, poor them...

Ash: OK! *afther 24 hours* *dies*

Fox: DARES

Guest chapter 25 . May 3

I want you to cement Izanagi's feet and then 10 seconds later force him to flee from Izanami!  
I also want Ash and Gay to disguise in public like Mr Spock and Capt. Kirk!  
I further want that whenever someone says an "explosive" word (like bomb, dynamite, explosion etc.) an explosion is heard in the background.  
I also want Ash and Brock to replay the Star Wars scene in which Darth Vader tells Luke that he is his father!

Me: OK!

**Izanagi: MY FACE**

**Izanami: IZANAGI~**

**Izanagi: HELP**

Me: YES

Ash: YAY

Gary: HELP

Steven: NO DYNAMITE

*Dynamite explodes*

Cynthia: *facepalms*

Ash: ?

Brock: i am ur father...

Ash: NO! RED IS!

Me: UM...

**Chaos. is all i can say. PLZ REVIEW!**


	27. Chapter 27

**You know what? after the announcement of Omega Ruby, and Alpha Sapphire, I think I'm happy enough to stop hating Steven. and Wallace, and all of those other characters in Ruby and Sapphire that make me rage.**

**also, remember that fanfiction family matters? i was taken by surprise when i saw the name Michelle as one of Misty's kids, since... MY real life name is Michelle! O_o **

Me: ... you know what Steven and Wallace? i don't hate you anymore.

Steven: wow. i've gotten so used to you hating me that you saying that is almost sounding like a prank.

NineTails: WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THE REAL OROCHI?!

Me: SHUT UP NINETAILS

Black Sun: dares... my goodness... Orochi... changed...

Me: BUT I'M STILL A LOLISHOTASHIPPER

Cynthia and Steven: DANGIT

DapieisTasty chapter 26 . 2h ago

*is poking a dead body who looks awfully familiar...*  
Hiya!  
Here are some dares  
Read departer by swallowthesun  
Arceus, let me use your closet as a bedroom.  
Dialga speed up time to the supernova  
Shove the fanpits on the torture walls  
Everyone *points at torture wall were fans are being tortured*  
How old is everyone  
Have awar using weapons against each other. Teams are divided by continents  
Orochi gets a infinite supply of hormones. DO NOT USE ON POKEMON DURING MATING SEASON OTHERWISE THEY WILL RAPE ALL POKEMON IN SIGHT. It will make humans extremely horny. Chow

Me: a dead body who looks awfully familiar...? IT'S IZANAGI!

**Izanami: *starts trying to find Izanagi***

Me: OK? ... ... ... it's... um... uh... good. it's not bad.

Arceus: NO!

Wolf: **YES!**

Arceus: MEEP! OK! OK!

Dialga: K... *Speeds up*

Wolf: TURN IT BACK! TURN IT BACK!

Dialga: BUT-

Wolf: **NOW!**

Dialga: EEP! FINE!

Me: GLADLY! *shoves Fanpits onto Torture walls*

Fans: AHHHHHHHH!

Me: I AM 11 YEARS OLD!

Wolf: ... she's not joking.

Me: i know. i have a screwed up mind.

Wolf: so we got... KANTO, JOHTO, HOENN, SINNOH, UNOVA, AND KALOS!

*Long story short, Hoenn and Unova teamed up and destroyed everyone.*

Me: wow... AWW! fine! these are the humans i gave hormones to!

Males

Wallace

Alder...

Brock...

uh... Ash?

Max... ?

Norman...

... Cilan, Chilli, and Cress...

Females

Cynthia...

Misty

Winona?

Iris? HOW DOES THAT WORK?

Clair...

Whitney?

Me: Oh... No...

Cynthia: STEVEN~

Steven: OH CRAP!

Wallace: *looks at Winona*

Winona: *looks at Wallace* *Thoughts: I WANT TO PUNCH HIM SO BAD!*

Misty and Ash: I WUV U!

Me: ... moving on...

Kecleon352 chapter 26 . May 9

Yes. Pure chaos.

Dares:  
Ninetales and Izanagi gets handcuffed together. Let them figure it out.  
I want to hug Fox. Flareon is an awesome Pokemon.  
Oh, and I'm giving you some paintball refills. Everyone who I gave paintball guns, go crazy again.

NineTails: uh...

**Izanagi: well... this is... awkward...**

NineTails: wanna get a sandwich?

**Izanagi: sure. why the hell not?**

*goes off to get a sandwich*

Me: ...

Fox: *hugs Kecleon*

*Everyone goes crazy with Paintguns*

Me: MAKE IT STOP... *DELETES ALL PAINT GUNS*

Everyone who used to have paint guns: AAAWWWW!

Me: dares...

winxclubfan1 chapter 26 . May 9

Everyone: Sing Waterloo By ABBA

You: Get ABBA Onto the show

Pikachu: DANCE GANGNAM STYLE

Wolf, Cotton and Puff: Hug me! You three are adorable.

*Everyone sings, half are horrible, half not so bad*

Me: I KEEP TRYING TO, BUT NINETAILS KEEPS KILLING THEM!

Pikachu: GANGMAN STYLE!

Wolf, Cotton, and Puff: *hugs Wind*

Guest chapter 26 . May 8

Haha! I love this! Anyways:  
Everyone except Red (manga), Yellow and Steven: -points to the pits-  
Red and Yellow: 7 min in heaven (yes, I am a specialshipper XD)  
Steven: -gives him chainsaw- get revenge on the hosts!  
Everyone: watch my little pony (I hate that show!)  
Misty: listen to a one direction album (I hate 1d too)  
Brock: tell nurse joy and officer jenny that you think they are the ugliest people in the world  
Have fun! Heheh...

Everyone but manga Red, Yellow, and Steven: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Red And Yellow: YESSSS! *7 mins in heaven*

Steven: ? YES! UGH YES! *Goes crazy*

Me: ... we broke him.

Half of Everyone: MY EYES AND EARS

other half: LOVE IT!

Misty: ... i dont know what to say.

Brock: NO! *Sniff* OFFICER JENNY! NURSE JOY!

Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy: yes?

Brock: UR THE UGLIEST PEOPLE IN THE WORLD

Officer jenny: o_o

Joy: DIE BROCK!

Brock: AHHHHHHHH

Phantom chapter 26 . May 9

Nice new chapter! Here are some more dares:

Team Chicken: You get 10 tons of chocolate! No traps! The chocolate is top quality! It is even delivered by an airplane! (the crew is ordered to throw the chocolate which is packed in 1000 small crates onto your head while flying in the air)  
Orochi: Ask the following persons the question "Can you feel the electricity in the air?": Izanagi, Izanami, NineTails, Ash, Gary, Misty and Steven. After a few seconds you all are attacked by all electric pokemon in the world with the strongest electric attack they have in store!  
Everyone: Question: "Do you like Heavy Metal?" For everyone who said yes it means the following:  
Registeel, Steelix, Dialga, Aggron, Metagross, Bronzong: ATTACK! (all are Steel pokemon)  
Orochi: You have to eat a gigantic statue of Izanagi! It consists of ice cream! Its flavour is red pepper! Afterwards you can say: "I have stomached my worst fear!"

Team Chicken: YESSSS! *Eats*

Me: CAN YOU FEEK THE ELECTRICTY IN THE AIR?!

*Gets shocked*

Me: COOL! I have ground head and thunder head with me, so electricty can't do crap!

All rock bands and Sidney: YES! *Gets attacked* AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH

Me: YUMMY! 8EATS* I HAVE STOMACHED MY WORST FEAR

The chaos is getting more funny!  
Team Chicken: read the Buried Alive creepypasta  
Paul: you have to fight my pet Tyrannosaurus Rex without using any pokemon  
Misty: inflate Latias like a balloon  
all legendaries: beat the crap out of Trip, Paul, and Team Chicken  
Buneary: use ice beam on Clemont

Team Chicken: *reads it* *Shivers* Never... Again...

Paul: WHAT? FINE! *Gets killed*

Misty: HAHAHAHAHA *Infaltes Latias*

All Legends: *kills Paul, Trip, and Team CHICKENS*

Buneary: BNEAYRHYGFRHJUHBN! *ice beams Clemonty*

Guest chapter 26 . May 9

Jessie, James and Meowth (aka Team Chicken): I dare you three to steal Misty's clothes!  
Izanagi and Gay (Gary): I dare you two have a date with each other!  
Team Chicken: Here is a rocket launcher! Use it to have revenge against Orochi!

Team ChiKEN: *Tries too* *Dies*

Misty: PERVERTS!

**Izanagi: so... how was your day?**

Gary: HELP... ME... NU...

Team CHIkeNs: AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHH *USES*

Me: OOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!

Phantom chapter 26 . May 9

Orochi: Have a duel against Izanagi of your own choice (e.g. pistol duel, sword duel, card duel, poker duel etc.)  
Izanami: Have a date with the winner!  
Team Chicken (Jessie, James and Meowth): Go skydiving! Just remember the saying "the higher they go the higher they fall!" (especially with defect parachutes)  
Ash, Brock, Drew, Orochi, Izanagi and Gay: Drink as much castor oil as you can! The one who drink the least has to cosplay as a nurse and nurse all 3 Team Chicken members in hospital!  
NineTails: Sneak into a live show and tell all others Orochi's most terrible secret!  
Orochi: I have a present for you! You get a tombstone! Guess why! (Reason: Izanagi is right behind you and wants to kill you)  
Orochi: Choose a random character (Steven), lock him up and stuff him with a million berries one by one yourself!

Me: OK! AT LEAST I'M A BETTER PERSONA THEN YOU!

**Izanagi: OH, YOU SHUT UP!**

Me: *goes up against* *dies* you.. win...

**Izanagi: you gave me a fight... damn Moon Arcana...**

**Izanami: YAY I CAN DATE MY OWN HUSBAND!  
**

**Izanagi: ... NUUUUUUUUUUU-  
**

Me: this won't end well.

Taem CHICen: WEEEEEEEE *Survives*

*Ash, Brock, Drew, Izanagi, Gay (Gary), and I do it*

1\. Ash

2\. Me

3\. **Izanagi**

4\. Brock

5\. Drew

6\. Gay (Gary)

Gary: GOSH DANG! *Teats Les Tam ChiAKaN*

NineTails: K!

Me: NUUUUUUUU

NineTails: OROCHI IS AFRAID OF ORPHEUS SINCE HOW CRAZY HE GOES WHEN SOMEONE STEALS HIS LYRE!

Me: NNNNNUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS ? a tombstone...? *turns aroundX*AHHHHHH!

**Izanagi**: **DIE OROCHI!**

Me: NNNNNNNNUUU! WAAAAAAA! OKZ! I;LL MAKES IT EASIER!

*after Steven's torture*

Me: ... we killed him... *revives* oh well. not that i care.

Steven: i hate you... so much...

Me: me too.

Fan chapter 26 . May 9

More dares!

MangaCast, GameCast, Gay: *points to fan pits*

Mesprit and Stevan: *points to consoling room.

The following people and Pokemon must watch the movie or film series, or television show I select, then, they must quote it as often as possible. (BTW: You can go on wikiquote to get quotes for this.)

Pikachu: Die Hard 'film series' (one quote has to be when Pikachu thunderbolts someone and he/she/it faints, then he must say 'Yipie-kiya motherf****er.'

Ash: Kung Fu Panda (Movies and Legends of Awesomeness.)  
Dawn: Legally Blonde series.  
Clemont and Mewtwo: Mythbusters  
Paul: Ice Age series  
Drew: Iron Man series  
Legendaries: Animaniacs  
Misty, May, Serena, and Brock: Despicable Me 1 and 2.  
Scott (battle frontier): Moneyball  
Everyone: Remember the Titans  
Trip and Georgia: Marvel's Agents of S.H.E.I.L.D.  
Genesect: Transformers trilogy.

Ash,Gary, Professor Oak, and Legendaries: Read a fic. called 'Legendary of Betrayal'.

Ash: Sing 'I want crazy' by Hunter Hayes.

Paul: Sing 'Happy' by Pharrel.

Meowth: Run around Nimbasa city and scream 'nyan' repeatedly at the top of your lungs.

All the single people: Who is your celebrity crush?

Drew: Sing 'Play it Again' by Luke Bryan.

Ash and Misty: Sing 'Love is an Open door' from Frozen.

Cotten: Go on ABC

Puff: Watch 'The Wiggles'.

Orochi: Have A Rayshipping vs. (Whatever StevanXCynthia is.) argument with moi. (FYI I'm a guy.) In front of Ash,Stevan and Cynthia.

Mew: Do you like Mewtwo?

Rayquaza: Do you like Latias?

Latios: Don't murder him.

Giovanni: Is Team Rocket really an Undercover organization that takes down other criminal teams?

Dialga and Palkia: Read AruaPearl44's guide for you two. Then give us your opinion about what it states about Dawn.

Ash: Did you know in one fic. where you transformed into a Pokemon, you were named Laties? (Lat-ti-ace).

Everyone: Take a mentality test. Name the people that didn't pass.

Ash and Tobias: Battle again. However, Ash must have at least one Magikarp on his team.

Tobias: How did you get your Darkrai and Latios?

Ash: What did it feel like when you were dead? (Like in the first Mewtwo movie.)

Mewtwo(original): Who would you rather mate with: Mew or the Unova Mewtwo?

Charizard: Did 'Pokematchmaker' and 'Romantic advice from Charizard' bring out you true personality? In other words, are you actually like the way the author portrayed you as?

Mewtwo (original) and Clemont: Work on an Experiment/Invention together.

Arceus: Can your closet lead to Narnia or Oz?

If Arceus does not know what I am talking about then Everyone must watch all the Narnia movies, Tge Wizard of Oz and Oz: The Great and Powerful.

Pikachu: How do you view Ash an Misty's relationship?

Ash and Iris: Read a fic. called Negaishipping A-Z.

Cilan and Misty: I unleash you onto Ash and Iris.

Keep it up!

Game cast Manga cast Gary: NUUUUUUUUU *Dies*

Steven: *Sigh* i hate my life...

Mesprit: this is going to take ALOT of therapy...

Pikachu: *tundabunts Ash*

Ash: YIPIE DEE KIYA MUTHAF**KERS! also... **There is no charge for awesomeness... or attractiveness.**

Dawn: **Exercise gives you endorphins. Endorphins make you happy. Happy people just don't shoot their husbands. They just don't!**

Clemont: **We are 8.5 miles from where we bought the car.**

Mewtwo: **It's 100 degrees, we're three hours from the shop, and—thanks to a blocked fuel filter—our rocket car is doing exactly…_zero_ miles per hour. Thank goodness Adam's got the gold breakdown package.**

Paul: **_[While hanging onto Manfred's trunk]_ You have beautiful eyes.**

Me: **Get off my face.**

Drew: **_[yelling]_ TONY STARK WAS ABLE TO BUILD THIS IN** **A** **_CAVE!_ WITH** **A** **BOX OF _SCRAPS!_**

Legendaries: *screams random Animatics quotes* (sorry. i can't watch everything. then i wouldn't be able to update often, then would I?)

Brock: **That book was accidentally destroyed maliciously.**

Scott: **Would you rather get one shot in the head or five in the chest and bleed to death?**

Everyone: **Hey fellas! Look at that fruitcake!**

Trip: **Where's your side arm?**

Georgia: **If I need a gun, I'll take one.**

Trip: **Right, I forgot I was working with "The Cavalry."**

Georgia:** Don't ever call me that.**

**_[Later, caught in a standoff with Peruvian soldiers]_**

Trip: **You should've taken more guns.**

Genesect: **NOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Ash, Gay, Legendaries, Oak: ... O_o

Ash: *Sings BAD*

Paul: HFIEDJ *He's tone deaf beyond belief*

Meowth: NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN

Random Citzen: WHAAT?!

Every boy: no one.

Every Girl: Laura Shigihara.

Drew: *sings not bad...*

Ash and Misty: *singing alright...*

Cotton: ABC? what's that?

Puff: WAHHHHH! IM SCARED!

Me: my argument? One. Steven X Cynthia i just think fits. OK? 2nd. IM A POKESHIPPER. I don't see the point in Rayshipping...

Mewtwo: maybe...

Rayqauza: uh... maybe... *blushes*

Latios: ...

Me: Latios is about to play Protective brother, isn't he?

Latios: ... i'll try not too.

Giovanni: no. i just wanted to find Silver.

Silver: O_o

Dialga and Palkia: ... our opinion? ... weird.

Ash: really? weird name.

the people who didn't pass...

Orochi (Myself)

Izanagi

Steven

Sidney

Registeel

Meloetta

Mew

Mewtwo

Giratina

Mesprit

and that's it...

Ash: OK! *Beats Tobias with just Magikarp*

Tobias: WHAT THE HELL?! oh? i found them wandering about.

Minato: hello.

Me: wa- what... WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!

Minato: are you really asking that? i can go where i want.

Me: don't tell me Orpheus is here-

Minato: he IS my Persona...

Me: ... CRAP.

Ash: I FELT GOOD!

Me: ... ?

Ash: THERE WAS CANDY!

Me: whatever you say...

Mewtwo: Unova Mewtwo.

Charizard: yes. i was.

Clemont and Mewtwo: ehehe... AHAHAHAHHAHA!

Arceus: it can.

Pikachu: as a old married couple.

Ash and Iris: ... O_o

Misty and Cilan: DIEEEE!

Ash and Iris: AHHH!

**please... review?**

**also, request.**

_**PLEASE DO NOT OVERFLOW ME WITH REVIEWS. **_

**Why?**

_**BECAUSE I ALSO HAVE DEVIANTART TO WORRY ABOUT, OK?**_

**thank you.**

**if you do slow done, i might be able to upload quicker.**

**Thanks!**


	28. Chapter 28

**I... can't believe it... i didn't think i would actually get enough reviews to get to chapter 28!**

Me: *listening to epic final boss music battle for everyone's lives while fighting Nyx from Persona 3*

NineTails: will you ever stop listening to it?

Me: NEVER

NineTails: *sigh*

Black Sun: got some dares.

My Imagination12 chapter 27 . May 28

how did i not notice this before?!  
meet Talulia the Sylveon, she wants to join in too!  
Steven, ... -pushs into random PIT OF DEWM- :P  
Darkrai, LEMME HUGGLE U!  
Fox, burn someone.  
NineTails, eat someone or something  
Aqua and Cloud,have a battle  
i have more but i do them another time.

Me: COOL! A NEW FRIEND!

Talulia: hello!

Fox: wow. a Slyveon. never seen one before.

Steven: will this ever end?! ;_;

Darkrai: Ok? *gets hugged* GRRR... **CAN'T BREATHE PLEASE HELP!**

Fox: OK. *Burns Virizion*

Virizion: OWWWWWWWWWW

NineTails: Kz. *eats Le Charizard* YUMMY!

Charizard: GET ME OUTTA HERE

NineTails: NOO!

Aqua and Cloud: OK!

*battle starts!*

Aqua: *uses Aqua Jet*

Cloud: HOW DO YOU KNOW AQUA JET?!

Aqua: *shrugs* training.

Cloud: *Sigh* *uses THUANDERBALT*

Aqua: OWWWWWWWWWW! THAT HURT!

Cloud: GOOD!

Aqua: *Sticks out tongue* *Uses Earthquake*

Cloud: WTF!? HOW DO YOU KNOW EARTHQUAKE!?

Aqua: training.

Cloud: IT SHOULDN'T BE POSSIBLE!

Aqua: my question is HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?!

Cloud: I DUNNAAA BUT HAVE A THANDARZ *Thunders*

Aqua: AHHHHHHHHH *faints* you... win...

Cloud: AHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAH

raichu6543 chapter 27 . May 29

This is ao funny anyway I want everyone to go to the Slender world and try and survive with the 8 pages and Slenderman's proxy.

Everyone: WHAT?!

*Few hours later* *Taluia didn't get to enter since she's new.*

Taluia: and the survivors are...

NineTails?

Wolf

Iris

Aqua

Red

Yellow

Taluia: and that's it...

Me: MY FACEEEEEE

Steven: MY ARMM

Black Sun: MY 4 PAWS

Gary: MY EVERYTHINGGGG

Minato: ?

Me: wa- WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!

Minato: ...

Me: *sigh* you wandered here? what, a request?

Minato: ...

Me: a Persona truth or dare? you want me to do that as well as Okami and Pokemon?

Minato: ...

Me: Ok, sure. i will.

**(HEAR THAT GUYS?! looks like i got more stories to work on! as always, i will not abandon this. i shalt check these stories daily and post a chapter when i get enough reviews.)**

NineTails: well then... um... Minato, you can just... leave...

Minato: *nods head* *walks out door*

Me: that was weird.

Wolf Flame: hello!

Me: ANOTHER WEIRDO JOINED!

Wolf Flame: SHUT UP!

Moon Talon: idiots...

NineTails: this is unexpected...

Wolf Flame: so yeah...

Moon Talon: we were hired to run the Persona truth or dare. so yeah...

Wolf Flame: we're just paying a visit.

Moon Talon: we hope to see you again.

*Wolf Flame and Moon Talon go off somewhere*

Me: ...

winxclubfan1 chapter 27 . 7h ago

Everyone: Sing Take a chance on me by ABBA

You: Kill Ninetales (Sorry Ninetales) Then bring ABBA onto the show.

Dawn: Kiss the camera

Paul: Kill yourself

Ash: Kiss every single girl in the room

Everyone: PITS YOU GO!

May: Admit the truth, do you like Drew, also, whats your favorite ABBA song?

Everyone: *tries* *fails mostly cause of Boy's fault*

Me: GLaDLY! *Kills NineTails*

Wolf: *troll face* *revives NineTails*

NineTails: NO ABBA! *Kills ABBA*

Dawn: *kisses camera* not too bad...

Paul: how?

Me: *whispers in ear*

Paul: can i do it in privacy?

Me: sure.

Paul: *kills self*

Ash: *does so* *dies*

Everyone: *crying while going into pit*

May: I DO

trainerclaptrap chapter 27 . 5h ago

*riding on a trex that surfing of a shark* i don't know how or why it just happened any way the dares  
dares  
anime cast: *point to the pit* you know what to do  
red(both manga and game): sing bullet by hollywood undead  
orochi: kill NineTails  
gay(gary): dress up like justin bieber  
game cast: shoot your counter part from the anime  
steven: *give him a gun* shoot who ever you want then shoot the person you like the most  
bye i still don't know why i'm on this trex but i'm going to call him fluffy

Anime Cast: *cries* *dies*

Red(s): *sings pretty good*

Me: OK! *kills NineTails*

Fox: *troll face* *revives NineTails*

Gary: OK...? *Dresses up*

Me: GAYYYYYY

Gary: SHUT UP! *Cries in corner*

Game cast: YOUZ STOLE OUR SPOTLIGHT! *kills them*

Steven: ... *shoots the host* *shoots Cynthia*

Cynthia: OWWWWW

Me: LOLISHOTASHIPPING FOR THE WIN! I MEAN, WYNAUT?! *Gets shot* WORTH... IT...

**OWWW... THAT HURTS... BUT IT'S WORTH IT...**

**ah, yes.**

**Wolf Flame and Moon Talon are the deviantARTers. but i hired them to do the Persona truth or dare at Minato's request.  
**

**be nice to them!**

**or else Wolf Flame will call Icetail in... *shivers***

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	29. Chapter 29

**1\. I'M SORRY STOP! but this is the only type of fanfiction i know how too write... ;_; i'm a horrible writer... *cries*  
**

**or, should i say...**

**THIS IS THE ONLY WAY I KNOW HOW TOO WRITE.**

Fan chapter 27 . May 29

MORE DARES!

1st off: I will have you know that Rayshipping is AWESOME! Just read one.

Anyway:

Everyone: Try to complete the qualifying course from 'AmericanNinja Warrior'.

MangaCast, GameCast, Gay: *points to pits*

Zekrom: Why'd you strike Pikachu with lightning?

Ash: What do you think of Hatshipping? (AshXAipom)

Ash, Mew, Legendaries: Read 'The Dark Blue Mew'. And tell us your opinion.

Ash: How many curse words have you heard? (Not from the show.) Did any come from your own mouth?

Misty: Read 1 of each of these types of fics: Advanceshipping, Pearlshipping, Negaishipping, Amourshipping, Altoshipping, and Abilityshipping

May, Dawn, Iris, Serena, Latias and Anabel: Read a Pokeshipping fic. together.

Everyone mentioned in previous 2 dares: Fight eachother (for Ash) Misty vs. the rest.

Xerneas, Yveltal, and Zygarde: Orochi must come up with her own dare for you.

Everyone: Read a fic. Called 'Looney to the Max'. It's not a Pokemon fic. but it is SO FUNNY!

Everyone: Quote the movie or TV character I assign you. (Again, wikiquote.)

Meowth: Gary The Snail from Spongebob.  
Gay: Dexter from Dexter's laboratory  
James: Irving from Phineas and Ferb  
Jessie: Babs Bunny from Tiny Toons  
Paul: Agent Coulson from Marvel's Agents of S.H.E.I.L.D.  
Trip: Grant Ward from Marvel's Agents of S.H.E.I.L.D.  
Mewtwo: Jamie Hyenamen from MythBusters  
Clemont: Adam Savage from MythBusters  
Ash: Yakko from Animaniacs  
Misty: Slappy Squirrel from Animaniaxs  
May: Tris from Divergent  
Drew: Four/Tobias from Divergent  
Pikachu, Buneary, Cotten, and Puff: Cosmo, Wanda, and both kids can do Poof, from The Fairly Odd Parents.  
Ash: Dudley Puppy, from T.U.F. f. puppy.  
Brock: Spongebob Squarepants, from the TV show titled the same name.  
Max: Squidward, from Spongebob.

Misty: sing both 'Tennis Court' and 'Team' by Lorde.

Dawn: Sing 'Royals' by Lorde

Meowth: Do cat Pokemon have 9 Lives?

Team Chicken: Eat Chicken Fingers.

Ash, May: Have a hot dog eating contest.

Ash: Read the names of ALL ships that involve you.

Meowth and Pikachu: Reenact a 'Tom and Jerry' cartoon. Fletchling can help Pikachu.

Everyone: Watch all Star Trek films. Then, give us you opinions and favorite character and quote.

Paul, Gay, Brock, and Barry: Reenact 'Penguins of Madagascar' scenes with: Paul Skipper, Gay Kowalski, Brock Private, Barry Rico.

All Girls: Sing 'Girls just wanna have fun'.

All Boys: Sing 'Good Girls go bad' by Cobra Starship.

Ash's Charizard: Battle Lance's Charizard.

Keep it up.

Me: HOLY MOTHER OF SUSANOOOOO

**Izanami: ?  
**

Me: *sigh* i hate long reviews...

NineTails: what she means too say is... she appreciates long reviews, but not long reviews that are like... 150 words or something.

Everyone: ...?

(... what? what is THAT?)

Manga Cast Game Cast Gary: WHY!

Zekrom: cause that day i felt like trollin some random Pokemon. Pikachu just happened too be near by. so yes, ASH IS IN NO WAY SPECIAL.

Ash: ... i dunna. it's funny?

Me: Ash, you are disgusting.

Ash, Mew, and Legendaries: *after reading* ...

Ash: uh...

Mew: i hate it.

Legendaries: ...

Ash: they all came from my mouth.

Misty: *reads 1* i hate em all. *burns computer*

Dawn: ...

Iris: better then Rayshipping...

Serena: um...

Anabel: OK, i do have too admit... this is actually pretty good...

Latias: I DONT LIKE IT.

Misty: yes! saving the best for last! also, sure!

*MISTY WON?!*

Latias: ... never... mess.. with... Poke... shipping...

Me: hm... I KNOW! Xerneas, you and Yvetal do the uh... "BIRDS AND THE BEES" While Zygarde is watching! after that...Zygarde, punish them anyway you like!

*after a session of um the birds and the bees later*

Zygarde: YOU WILL RECEIVE THE ULTIMATE PUNISHMENT YVETAL!

Yvetal: WHY ME?!

*Sorry... i can't read it. since i'm so busy with the fan fic... *sigh**

*after a LONG TIME of the character saying quotes from movies, yes i am too lazy too look it up, and have never seen ANY of these movies or something*

Misty: my throat... dry... can't sing... no more...

Wolf Flame: we resign from our job cause... reasons. anyway, for now on, we shalt help out round here. *gives Misty water*

Misty: thanks...

Kitty: is it right to torture them? i mean-

Me: shut up Kitty.

(as you can see, Kitty likes peace and stuff. she doesn't like this torture stuff...)

Iceleaf: by being here, can i kidnap people?

Ninentails: you need to do something about the whole kidnap habit, Iceleaf...

Misty: *sings* *actually fails this time*

Ash: something wrong?

Misty: i suddenly hate singing...

Dawn: i will try... *tries* *sort of fails but is good at the same time*

Meowth: course.

Jessie: *sigh*

James: they taste good!

May: i won't even try... cause i know Ash will win...

Ash: *6 hours later* ...wow.

Steven: ...

Black Sun: ...

Meowth and Pikachu: *after how many episodes later* help... legs hurt...

Everyone: ok?

*later*

Half of em: WUV IT!

half of em: this is the most stupidest thing ever.

Paul Gary Brock and Barry: *how many episodes later, i do not know.* owwww...

All girls: *sing pretty good i guess*

all boys: *you what happened* *also, Steven just gave up at this point.*

Shulk: hi!

Wolf Flame: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!

Shulk: erm... well i found this portal-

Wolf Flame: GET OUT! *Pushes Shulk back into the portal*

Shulk: wah- AHHHHHHHH!

*Lance's Charizard and Ash's Charizard tied. they wound up in the hospital...*

Wolf Flame: time for more dares!

TheShinyEevee chapter 28 . May 30

Myra: Meet Lui the Riolu, he wants to be tortured.  
Lui:Lu, Lu RIOLU! (Wait!? NO I DON'T)  
Myra: Don't listen to him, he wants to be tortured, also, I have a challenge for Gary and Steven...  
Play a new 7 minutes in heaven where you're the only 2 playing, and instead of kissing, you must have sex with each other, for a new version called "20 minutes in hell"  
Lui:Lu Lu ri riolu Lu riolu lu (I still don't wanna be tortured)  
Myra: Then maybe you should've obeyed me during that battle with the Pokemon champion in Kalos.  
Lui: Lu ri Lu (Oh come on)

Steven: yea... NOPE. *shoots himself*

Wolf Flame: Orochi, i know you hate him, but driving him to suicide? that's going kinda far...

Fox: hi, Lui! welcome to the group!

Lui: rio, lu, Riolu? (will i get tortured?)

Fox: only if someone wants to torture you!

Lui: rio lu... (that doesn't reassure me...)

xXCollie-Foxie-FireXx chapter 28 . May 30

I'm glad I found this, this is hilarious! :3  
Gary, I feel sorry for you not being liked much, here, have some cookies, a metal bat in case anyone tries to steal them, and a hug from me! :3  
Aaaaand meet Millenium the braixen! She saw how much "FUN" you guys are having and wanted in! Hope you don't mind. :P  
Millenium: brai, brai xen aixen brai (Yes, cause this looks "FUN")  
Ah ya big sissy :P anyway, MILLENIUM! Truth and dares please.  
Millennium: Braiax (whatever) *hands sheet of paper*  
Ok, *ahem* let's see here... I'll start with the truths...  
Paul - Be honest, IS SILVER YOUR LONG-LOST BROTHER? :D  
Ummm... NOW DARES!  
Millennium: Brai Brai axen (Have fun with em')  
Red - Go meet a creepypasta called glitchy red. Have fun and don't tell him he's a joke :P  
Ash - Say you hate the pairing with you and dawn. (sorry all you AshxDawn shippers) Be careful though, the shippers are vicious o3o  
Misty - whack a legendary pokemon of your choice with your mallet. Don't die :)  
Ninetails: Eat a wailord. Good luck.  
Red (Game) - SAY ONE WORD. AND NO LIP SPEACH. ACTUAL TALKING. (The game red, when encountered at in GSC HGSS, says nothing.)  
Everyone (Except Gary :3) - dress up as Justin beiber and sing baby. Gary, you get a gameboy with blue version for listening to them :3  
That's all! Hope it's not to much!  
Millennium: Brai Brai... Aixen brai aixen en en... Briax. (Thank you...Keep up the good work... Bye)

Me: yay! *eats cookies* YAY HUGS!

Paul: u-uh... No...

Ninetails: I'm watching you... *glares at Paul*

Red: ok... hi?

Glitchy Red: ...

Red: ...

Ash: I HATE PEARLSHIPPING-

Wolf: say that one more time. i dare you. I DOUBLE DARE YOU. *Holding her chainsaw, sunshine*

Ash: *gulp*

Misty: *whacks Latias HARD*

*we are sorry, but Latias is in the hospital for the moment.*

Ninetails: I HATE U SO MUCH- *dies trying*

Game!Red: ...hi?

Me: HOLY CRAP HE TALKED

Everyone but Steven and Gary: I HATE U

Steven: *still dead*

Gary: *happily playing Pokemon blue while listening to his champion theme*

Me: YAY MOAR DARES

DapieisTasty chapter 28 . May 30

*sucking blood out of a heart**sitting on another familiar looking corpse with its heart ripped out*  
Oorochi, those hormones were unlimited…  
Everyone must have a war with real weapons of their choise and its evrry living thing for themselves, it there are truces, I will personal torture you.  
Everyon must give me a portion of their blood  
Dialga turn the world back to the stone age  
chowie

(a/e sorry if this is a repeated dare... X_X)

Ninetails: uh... Izanami?

Me: oh. *gets shot*

Everyone: ok?

*they all die*

Me: well... here's all of our blood... *gives Dapieis 100 Gallons of blood*

Dialga: OK...? *turns it to stone age*

winxclubfan1 chapter 28 . May 30

Everyone: Dance on lava

Also everyone: MEET ICY THE GLACEON! *Pushes Icy into room*

Everyone: AHHHHHHHH *Burns*

Icy: hi!

Wolf: hi?

My Imagination12 chapter 28 . May 30

looks like talulia enjoyed herself :D  
ash, meet Kirby. he too has a bottomless stomache  
Misty, swim with Suicune  
Red, high five meh, ur cool. me understand now why u is brawler SSBB  
Brock, stare at a microwave for 10 minutes  
author, u get mad easily dont u? well use one of u eeveelutions to kill the person that annoys u da most  
SQUEEEEEEEEEE ILOVEEEVEELUTIONSTOOOOOOOO :DDDD  
bye :3

Talulia: i am!

Ash: hi!

Kirby: Poyo!

Misty: wehhhheee!

Suicune: yay!

Red: *high five* *puts on sunglasses* *turns to his haters* _**DEAL. WITH.**_ _**IT!**_

Brock: *stares* *eyes burn*

Me: HECK YA *Has Fox kill Steven*

Steven: ... *sigh* why do i even try at this point?

Phantom chapter 28 . May 31

I have for you 10 presents which you probably won't like but you have to use them or endure its consequences:

Ninetails: You get a one-way ticket to the moon in a rocket! (journey begins now!)  
Izanagi: You get a note that Izanami is at the front door and wants to have a date with you!  
Team Chicken: You get a giant robot as a help to steal pokemon! (no manual included and the only working button is the self-destruct program)  
Gary: You get a flamethrower! (attack into your face)  
Orochi: You get a package filled with colour spilling all over you when opened! (since you've mentioned once that you're allergic to that...)  
Ash: You get Misty's panties! (guess what happens if she finds them...)  
Steven: You get sick with a huge cold!  
Brock: You get a silly haircut!  
Eeveelutions: You get a free journey into the fan pit!  
Misty: You get a huge shipment of 1000 bug pokemon (no return allowed)!

Awesome show! Hope you (don't) like your presents!

Ninetails: yay! *goes on rocket*

**Izanagi: NOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Team Chicken: WE HATE YOU

Gary: AHHHHHHHH

Me: A-AH CHOOOOOOOOO *Goes to hospital*

Ash: *sniffs* they smell... odd.

Misty: ASHHHHH

Ash: CRAPPP

Steven: i hate you.

Brock: AHHHHHHH

Eeveelutions: NOOOOOOOOOOO

Misty: AHHHHHHHHH

Kecleon352 chapter 28 . Jun 2

Here in this crate is a package for you. Sparky the Luxray, all wrapped up for you (i.e. Bounded and gagged.)

Anyways, dares.

Ninetales: Kill Orochi for killing you so many times.

Tulelia: Battle Omega. Let's see how it goes.

Ash, Brock and Tracey: Dress up in Zangoose costumes and jump into a Seviper pit.

Dawn, May and Serena: Play a version of Monopoly that has no money. First one to kill yourself, loses.

Charizard: Facepalm yourself to unconsciousness.

Fox, Cloud and Aqua: Act like little kits in front of everyone.

Orochi: Watch the entire season of Deadman Wonderland. Get influenced.

Sparky: MPPPHHHH MPPPPHHHHH

Ninetails: DIEEE *Kills Orochi*

Me: ...

Fox: *revives* we'll need you for later.

Me: gee, thanks.

Tulelia: OK!

*Tulelia gets beat up*

Tulelia: stupid type advantage...

Omega: all i did was a powerful Steel type attack...

Ash Brock and Tracey: k! *jumps in with costumes* OK! AHHHHHHHH

Dawn May and Serena: ?

*Serena dies*

Dawn: oh no...

May: well... um...

Charizard: *facepalms so hard, he's in a coma*

Fox, Cloud, and Aqua: *acts liek kits* i hate u...

Me: *Watches* this show... is messed up. AND I LOVE IT

Guest chapter 28 . Jun 4

I got a crazy idea:  
Arceus: Create a meteor shower and unleash it onto Izanagi and Orochi! (with the background music "Skyfall" from Adele)

Arceus: AHHHAHHAAA

Izanagi and I: **AHHHHHHHH**

Phantom chapter 28 . Jun 5

More dares! Both exciting and entertaining (rather entertaining for me - exciting for the participants)!

Gay: Go to Izanagi's house and when he is in front of you sing "Hit me baby one more time" from Britney Spears!  
Izanagi: Listen to the song and when he reaches the part "hit me baby one more time" hit him on the head as hard as you can!  
Everyone else: Film this scene!

Ash: Try to catch Orochi with a pokeball!  
Jessie and James: Put on Eevee costumes and run away on all fours while Ash tries to catch you with pokeballs!  
Izanami: Give Izanagi the tickle torture!  
Misty: A master of water pokemon should be able to drink a litre of salt water, shouldn't she?  
Brock: Congratulations! You win a private meeting with the "Rolling Stones"! Here they are! A dozen Geodudes and Gravelers who are about to flatten you like a pancake by using Rollout!

Gary: OK! *Sings*

**Izanagi: *listens to Gary asking him to hit him* *hits him***

Gary: *dies*

Me: got it!

Ash: ok! *throws Pokeball*

Me: wah-

*Orochi gets caught*

Wolf Flame: HOLY CRAP IT ACTUALLY WORKED

All Professors: can we study Orochi?

Me: NOOOOOOO!

Jessie and James: AHHHHHHHH

**Izanami: *does tickle torture***

**Izanagi: BWAHAHHAHA AHAHAHHAHAHAH MAKE IT AHAHAHAHHAHA STOPP SAAHH!**

Misty: OK! *Drinks* taste goood!

Brock: wah- AHHHH

Guest chapter 28 . Jun 17

hi i want to do legendary only dares minus 1 non legendary dare paul... HAVE A COOKIE AND KISS DAWN NOW TIME FOR LEGENDARY DARES eat kiss latias arceus kiss giratina darkria kiss cressila and groudon iss kyogre thank u ps u shall do it or else i se MY GAME POKEMON ON U ALSO EVERY1 LEGENDS INCLUDED BREAK FOURTH WALL FOREVER

Paul: HECK YA!

*Paul kisses Dawn*

Dawn: o_O *blushes*

*Legendaries 7 mins in heaven*

Me: that was DISGUSTING...

Okami Ammy and Chibi chapter 28 . Jun 25

Hello (cuts down Spider Queen AKA Prostitute Spider) Yellow,Red closet Orochi and Nintails give everyone weapons and feel the pain they've felt through the series Gamecast Animecast Gay and Steven Pits Snorlax think of Pikachu as a delicious strawberry cake and orochi has to help Izanami get Izanagi while Orpheus is hunting you down also orochi would you want a dragon type eevee named Drake on the show have fun everyone MAHAHAHAHAHA

Me: wah- AMMY?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!

Yellow and Red: HECK YA *7 mins in heaven*

Ninetails and I: AHHHH OWWWW IT HURTS MAKE IT STOPPPPPP AHHHH

Gary and Steven: ...

Steven: *shoots himself AGAIN*

Snorlax: FOOOD

Pikachu: AHHHHh!

Me: what?! dang it...

**Izanami: thanks for the help! ^^**

Me: let's just get this over with...

Orpheus: HI!

Me: DAMNIT dragon type eevee? uh... sure.

Drake: HI!

Winxclubfan1 chapter 28 . Jun 27

DARES!

LOLISHOTASHIPPER fans: Watch the people from that shipping do you know what!

Me: HELLL YA

Cynthia: ...

Steven: i hate you guys...

* you can... erm... imagine it... now... people who didn't like it... here's some brain bleach... *

Me: that was disgusting... imma go play a certain Xeno game... cause it's my favorite...

**THAT TOOK FOREVER**

**GEEZ**

**oh well.**

**Can you guess my favorite game?**

**maybe...**

**hint.**

**it's on the Wii.**

**there ya go.**

**please review!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Time to start the dares!**

TheShinyEevee chapter 29 . Jul 1

I want Lui to eat 20 chilly peppers at once!

Lui: WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH?!

Fox: just eat em! *gives Lui ze Chilly peppers*

Lui: HHOTOOTOTOTOOTOTOTOTOOTTOTOTOOTTOTO *Dies*

Wolf: *revives Lui*

Lui: *cries*

DapieisTastychapter 29 . Jul 2

*poking self with pen and biting tongue while smiling creepily*  
Lui battle my lvl83 lucario  
everyone must try to imitate sword art online attacks  
Lui you now classify as a anime cast  
everyone must have the talk  
Bye *starts eating my tongue*

Wolf Flame: ... o_O

Lui: WHY DO YOU ALL HATE ME?!

Omega: ...Lui: fine...

*10 minutes later*

Lui: *dead*

Wolf: *Sigh* *Revives Lui AGAIN*

Lui: *crying* why do you all hate me so much?!

Me: da heck is a sword art online?

Ninetails: look it up.

Me: OK... *Looks it up* it looks like some sort of anime...

Ninetails: i think it's a book...

Me: manga? OK, CAN SOMEONE PLEASE EXPL

AIN TO ME WHAT THE HECK IS SWORD ART ONLINE?!

Lui: DANGIT!

Fox: the talk?

Moon Talon: everybody, come with me for the moment.

*after The talk...*

Fox: help...

Lui: *whimpers* (what is my life...)

My Imagination12 chapter 29 . Jul 2

derp.  
All, who is the cutest eeveelution? and go insane. Im rlly sorry with my lack of insperation, not having a good week :c -cuddles Talulia-

Me: It's OK! even sometimes, I'm dumb!

Ninetails: like Cirno the Ice Fairy?

Me: SHUT UP!

Ninetails: i would have to say... Flareon.

Fox: ^^

Me: no, it's Umbreon!

Moon: gee, THANKS.

Ninetails: ...yep it's Slyveon and Flareon.

Guest chapter 29 . Jul 1

legendaries do 7 mins in heaven with same legendaries but put mmewtwo and deoxys and uxie and azelf in it 2 and um oh yea raikou and suicune and palkia diagla if they not in it already ps paul alot of people hate u but not me everyone but misty ash dawn paul drew may serena clemont iris and cilian fanpits for u people not in fanpits 7 mins in heavean yes u go in fanpit to hosts and evees bye

Legendarys: oh, no..

Uxie: NUUUUUUUUU

Azelf: *shoots self*

Everyone but Misty, Ash, Dawn, Paul, Drew, May, Serena, Clemont, Iris, and Cilan: NOOOOOOO!

*They all die after being forced in*

MORE DARES!

MangaCast, GameCast, Gay, and villainous team LEADERS (Giovanni, Archie, Maxie, etc.): *points to fan pits*

Ash and his Pokemon: Read chapter 1 of the new story 'Return of a hero' by PokeFanBoy786

Rayquaza and Latias: 7 minutes in the closet.  
Latios: Don't murder Rayquaza.

Ash's Pokemon and Ash:  
What is you reaction to this statement?  
"The most loyal Pokemon to Ash is not Pikachu. It is Charizard."  
I'll give you my reasons and proof in my next set of dares.

All female Pokemon: Tell us who you like.

All humens: Have a contest to see who can do the best impression of the signature opening to a James Bond movie, you know with the telescope and Bond shoots into it, then the blood.

Orochi and Ninetails: Which movie series has better weapons? Mission Impossible, or James Bond.

Ash: Read the one-shot 'Ash and his density' by RaichuFloette aloud in front of everyone.

Ash: Play Skylanders:Giants.

Ash and Mew: Read 'A Pink Surprise', and 'The True Ash Ketchum'. If you can't find them, let me know.

Lui: Hi! I use my reviewer powers to exempt you from any dares for 3 chapters. ABRACADABRA!

Everyone: Read 'Return in Vengeneance', 'In Memorial', 'Legendary of Betrayal', and 'Legend of Life and Destruction'. All of these fics. are by bondinglucario (cool name, eh Lui?), he/she is so good with writing these fics. She's an amazing author.

Better?

Manga Cast, Game Cast, Gary, Villainous Leaders: I HATE U SO MUCH

Ash and his Pokemon: ...it's Good.

Rayquaza: HECK YA

Latias: *blushes*

Latios: *looks like he wants to murder Rayquaza*

*after the closet...*

Latios: *still glaring*

Rayquaza: Um...

Ash's Pokemon and Ash: WHAT?! IMPOSSIBLE?!

Ash: YEAH!

Wolf: ...NOT TELLING

Aqua: W-WHAT?!

Fox: ...i have no words.

all of the others: ... NOT TELLING EITHER.

All Humans: ...

Females: *runs*

*after SO MANY FAILED ATTEMPTS*

Me: and... Alder wins.

Alder: ^^

Me and Ninetails: MISSION IMPOSSIBLE! (Sorry James Bond.)

Ash: OK!

*one reading later*

Me: Ninetails, why is there blood everywhere?

Ninetails: everyone killed themselves...

Me: Oh... *revives them all* there...

Ninetails: *sigh*

Ash: O-OK... *wins the game* YAYAYYAYAYAYAYAY

Me: *face palms*

Ash and Mew: OK? *reads a pink surprise* ...

Mew: DISGUSTING

Ash: my heead...

*reads the true ash ketchum*

Ash: MY FRIENDS WOULD NEVER DO THAT!

Mew: OH DEAR SWEET GODS FROM ABOVE!

Lui: y-you... did? OMG I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!

Everyone: OK...

Lui: indeed it is a cool name!

*reads em*

Lui: they're good!

Me: YES IT IS BETTER OMG YESSSS

Ninetails: *sigh*

Kecleon352 chapter 29 . 3h ago

Let me guess, Okami? Yeah, you've said that repeatedly. But, did you know that Okami was also available on the PS2, and there's a DS version called Okamiden?! Your mind, is now blown.

Also welcome Ivy the Snivy to the gang. I was kind enough to send him in a similar fashion as Sparky the last time. ;-)

Dares:

Wigglytuff's Guild (from PMD: Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky): Pits!

Ninetails: Hug a Goodra.

Fox: Let a Goodra hug you.

Cloud and Aqua: Ship 'em!

Omega: Comfort Liu. It looks like he needs it.

Sparky and Pikachu: Battle!

Arceus: Kiss a random human.

Team Chicken: Get blown up by dynamite!

Ash and Orochi: Pillow Fight! With bricks!

Steven, Brock and Tracey: Bind them together and throw them back into the Seviper pit!

Charizard: Build a two-story house using only your tail. Oh, and it has to be made of Papier-mâché! Muwahahahaha!

Izanagi and Izanami: Read Porygon's Adventure by fsmvito.

Everyone else: Read Pokemon Transformation Town by tomhur18.

Me: actually, i know how Okamiden. i even have it on my DS! And no, Okami is my 4TH favorite game. not my favorite of all time. try again!

Ninetails: there might be a hint in this chapter!

Ivy: MMMMMPPPPPHHHHHHH (HELPPPPP)

Sparky: *unties him*

Ivy: PHEW!

Wigglytuff's guild: DANGIT

Ninetails: *hugs one* AWWW! YOURE SO SOFT AND SQUISHY! IMMA CATCH U!

*One catching later*

Ninetails: I'll name you... Daisy! ^^

Me: *face palms*

Fox: *hugs Daisy* ...ew.

Cloud and Aqua: WHAT?! *Blushes*

Omega: *comforts him*

Lui: *sniffles* *looks at him with Chibi eyes*

Omega: *hugs him*

Lui: *happy*

Me: that's adorable!

Sparky and Pikachu: OK!

*Sparky wins*

Pikachu: YOU WIN THIS TIME!

Arceus: *kisses INGO*

Ingo: WHAT DA HELL?!

Team Chicken: WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN?!

Ash: OK!

Me: *Sigh*

*I win*

Me: Ash, let it be known, i am a master with heavy tools and weapons.

Steven: *shoots self again*

Tracey: damnit...

Brock: DO YOU WANT TO KILL ME?!

*Tracey and Brock get thrown in, as well as Steven. Wolf revived him.*

Charizard: OK. *Builds it* whatever.

**Izanagi and Izanami: OK... *Reads it* ...**

Everyone Else: *reads it*

Half: OK...

Other Half: wuv it!

Me: TUNE IN NEXT TIME-

Wolf: CAN I BE THE NEXT HEROPON?!

Me: THIS IS THE POKE UNIVERSE! NOT THAT UNIVERSE!

**Well...**

**sorry Kecleon!**

**here.**

**since I'm feeling nice, I'll give you 2 more tries!**

**please review!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hheheh! more Truth or Dare!**

Winxclubfan1 chapter 29 . Jul 2

(To lazy to log in)

Its time I killed my least favorite characters on this!

This dare is for...

Paul, Gay, Iris and Ninetails!

1\. Survive a Flame charge by ignis (My Delphoc)

2\. Survive a low sweep by Aqua (My Simipour)

3\. Survive a Horn leech by Asteria (My Xerneas)

4\. Survive a Hurrican by Dawnwing (My Pidgeot)

5\. Survive a dragon pluse by Strongclaw (My Lucario)

6\. Survive a Sludge bomb by Vinetail (My Venusaur)

This is a dare for Orochic

Bring both 1D and Little mix onto the show, (I don't like 1D but Zayn fro 1D is engaged to Perrie from Little mix, Do note ninetails, if you kill Little mix, Zayn will die and 1D will break up and if you kill 1D Perrie will die and Little mix will break up, make your choice wisely!)

Paul Gary: *sigh*

Ninetails: why do you hate me?!

Iris: ...

Paul and Gary: oww...

Iris: ouch.

Ninetails: you know that doesn't affect me cause i have Flash Fire, right?

Aqua: XD 2 Aquas!

Ninetails: that sorta hurt...

Paul and Gary: OWWWWW

Iris: ...

Ninetails: well... uh...

Paul and Gary: OOOUUUCHHHH

Iris: ...

Ninetails: doesn't hurt that much...

Iris: ...

Paul Gary: ...OOOOOOWOWWWW

*last 2 attacks at the same time*

Ninetails: dunna...

Iris: ...

Paul and Gary: *dead*

Fox: *sigh* *revives Paul and Gary*

Me: are you OK... Iris?

Iris: ...

Me: who the heck are 1D- Oh...

Ninetails: BY THE GODS, NO. *Kills 1D*

Me: who the hell is Little Mix?

Redfire chapter 29 . Jul 3

Um, Wii fit?

Me: NURP... *troll face* ONE MORE TRY!

Fiora: hey, um-

Me: GO BACK HOME TO YOU'RE UNIVERSE!

Fiora: O-OK... *disappears*

My Imagination12 chapter 30 . Jul 4

Talulia: Yay! I'M LOVED BY U! :D  
Me: i know. Darez

Ninetails, durp  
Steven and Gary, -hits u with table- MWHAHEHA!  
Any human, Play Corpse Party or any horror game...  
Any eeveelution, scare someone

Ninetails: ?

Steven: oww...

Gary: OOOOOOUUUUCHHHH

Me: WELCOME TO WALFAS STATION WAGON!

Steven: what?

Me: Oh, nothing...

All humans: ok.

*1 hour later*

half: S-SCARY...

Other Half: ok?

Me: I FREAKING LOVE IT

Fox: *makes her fire look like a dragon* HEHEHHEHEHEH

May: AH!

DapieisTasty chapter 30 . Jul 4

Sao is both kay  
Ash's mother who is ash's father  
everyone can mess around with explosives except orochi (hah)  
bye

Delia: *sigh* EVERYONE ASK ME THIS QUESTION... I WILL NOT ANSWER.

Everyone but me: YYYEAHHH

Me: aww...

**EHHEHEH!**

**wrong again!**

**1 more shot though!**

**please review!**


	32. Chapter 32

**And my favorite game is about to be revealed!**

Guest chapter 29 . Jul 3

a dare for u orichi only read these 2 fanfics pokemon truth or dare by followedbydemons who likes to be called bloody and truth dare or torture by clanclaws bye

Me: *reads em* hey, I've read the one with bloody! ah, memories... i freaking wuv em.

Ninetails: you're a monster.

Me: I KNOW!

Black Sun: well, more dares.

My Imagination12 chapter 31 . 9h ago

Ninetails, unot understand! SAY durp.  
Fox, well done, have one of these Fire type Pokepuffs  
Steven: ):3  
Gary, -Talulia used Fairy wind on u, u got blow away- i told her to

Ninetails: uh... durp?

Fox: yeay! *eats em*

Steven: i still hate you.

Me: but you got the traditional welcome to walfas station wagon!

Steven: but i didn't even join- wait, traditional?

Wolf Flame: any one who joins Walfas station wagon and reveals their character dna will get the welcoming table.

Steven: welcoming table?

Wolf Flame: basically they throw a table at you. without you noticing.

Steven: has it happened to you before?

Wolf Flame: no, but i get the feeling it might happen soon...

Gary: AHHHHHHH

*Gary dies*

Wolf: *sigh* *revives*

Kecleon352 chapter 31 . 37m ago

Well, I'll just throw one out there, then. I'm guessing Goldeneye 007. Is that right?

More dares:

Dialga: Turn into Primal Dialga and destroy everything! ;-)

Palkia and Reshiram: Ship 'em!

Giratina and Zekrom: Ship 'em... to Abu Dhabi! ;-)

Ninetales, Charizard and Pikachu: Find the grossest things you can find, stir it into a drink, and give it as a "present" to three humans, including Ash.

Ivy: Eat Talulia.

Orochi and Izanami: Battle, Advance Wars style!

Wolf, Sun, Cloud and Fox: Wear diapers and drink milk from baby bottles.

Oh, and pits for Nobunaga from Pokemon Conquest. ;-)

Me: NURRRRPPPP *troll face*

Dialga: ok! *turns into Primal Dialga*

Me: *sigh*

Primal Dialga: ROOOOOARRRRRRRRR

Me: get em wolf.

Wolf: *holding chainsaw with a look of murder on her*

Primal Dialga: DON'T HURT ME PLEASE!

Wolf: hehehhe...

Palkia: NO

Reshiram: DAMNIT NO

Giratina and Zekrom: HECK NO

Ninetails: YEAY!

Charizard and Pikachu: NU NOT ASH

*they do so...*

Ash: *dead*

other 2: *dead...*

Wolf: fine... *revives em*

Ivy: OK!

Talulia: NOOOOOOOO *Dies*

Wolf: *Revives*

Me: *sigh* you hate me, don't you?

**Izanami: I'll be glad to beat on her...**

Me: O_o

*1 hour later*

Me: *dead*

Wolf: *revives me*

Sun, Wolf, Cloud, and Fox: HELL NO *Attacks Kecleon*

Me: HEY! BAD EEVEELUTIONS! NO ATTACKING THE REVIEWER!

Nobunaga: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *Dies*

trainerclaptrap chapter 31 . 8h ago

i'm going to guess xenoblade chronicles

dares:  
ash: have a eating contest with a snorlax  
gay paul and drew: *point to the pit* you know what to do  
red(game): give me a hug  
brock: make me a cookie  
misty: hug a caterpie

that's all for now see you next time

Me: AND TRAINERCLAPTRAP GETS IT RIGHT! IT INDEED IS XENOBLADE CHRONICLES! I FREAKING LOVE IT!

Ash: K!

*2 hours later*

Fox: Snorlax won.

Snorlax: SNOOOORRRLLLAXXXXX

Gary, Paul and Drew: GOD... DAMNIT...

**Izanagi and Izanami: HEY!**

Game!Red: ... *hugs claptrap*

Brock: ok...? *makes claptrap a cookie*

Misty: NOOOOOO *Reluctantly hugs a caterpie* hey... it's actually kinda cute... and warm...

Me: O_o

**and...**

**yerp**

**Xenoblade Chronicles is my favorite!  
**

**it is such a good game!**

**please review!**


	33. Chapter 33

**OH GOD HELP IM A TOYOSATOMIMI NO MIKO ROLEPLAYER NOW HALP**

**Btw, Toyosatomimi No Miko is a touhou character if ya don't know.**

**now, ON TO WHY I HAVE BEEN SO FREAKING IN ACTIVE.**

**NO, INDEED I AM _NOT_ DEAD.****  
**

**I HAVE JUST BEEN VERY BUSY.**

**IM SO SORRY...**

**PLEASE FORGIVE ME... ;_;**

Me: IT'S GREAT TO BE BACK

Steven: i was glad you were gone for so long...

Lance: wait, why were you gone for so long?

Me: ...Touhou.

Steven: ?

Me: meet one of my favorite character. Toyosatomimi No Miko.

Toyosatomimi No Miko: hello!

Ash: can we just call you Miko?

Miko: sure!

Me: anyway, she'll be part of the truth or dare now. ...even though she's from a japanese bullet hell shooter game.

Ninetails: be careful. this girl can create universe/worlds and is still considered kinda weak.

Steven: ... o_O

Me: ANYWAY, ON WITH THE DARES!

Kecleon352 chapter 32 . Jul 6

-_- Well, at least I know it's a really good game! ;-)

More dares.

Wolf: Wow, you're doing great at reviving the dead. Here, have a cookie!

Liu: Here, have a hammer. Hit someone you don't like.

Cloud and Aqua: Join Weird Al Yankovic in one of his music videos.

Charizard: Vore Pikachu.

Ninetales and Fox: Jump in a pool.

Steven: Kidnap someone.

Orochi: Save said someone!

Izunagi: Become a Spectrobes Master!

Izunami: Become a Digimon Tamer!

Arceus: Read my story, Pokemon Resurrection. What do you think of it, and how well do you think I portrayed you?

Oh, and I'm throwing in Hanbei and Kanbei from Pokemon Conquest into the pits, too!

Wolf: thanks! *NOM NOM NOM NOM*

Liu: YAY! *HITS CLOUD*

Cloud: OWWWWWWWWW

Cloud and Aqua: WHO THE HELL IS HE?!

Charizard: ...i'd rather have fan pit. *THROWS HIMSELF IN FAN PIT*

Ninetails and Fox: OK! *JUMPS IN* AHHHH! IT BURNS!

Steven: ...really?

Me: meh, I'd eat em.

**Izanagi: WHAT IS A SPECTROBES?!**

**Izanami: WHAT IS A DIGIMON?!**

Arceus: ...i do not want to anger you, so i will be honest. i like it.

Hanbei and Kanbei: WHY DO YOU HATE US?! ;_;

My Imagination12 chapter 32 . Jul 6

Steven, -hits with Mega Hammer- good for u.  
Brock, SO BORING!  
Moon, i like ur name.  
Ash, FOOOOOO  
Dawn, Who do u love? TELL THE WORLD  
Misty, Sup?  
Ninetails, FUS RO DA! someone u hate. U may keep the ability for anyone who annoys u

Steven: OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Brock: I'm... not... boring... *cries*

Moon: thanks! Orochi almost picked Luna actually. .

Ash: OOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Dawn: NEVAH

Misty: wasup?

Ninetails: AWESOME! I DONT KNOW WHAT IT IS, BUT I LIEK IT! *FUS RO DAS PAUL*

Paul: HEY!

magicthegatheringdg chapter 32 . Jul 7

Someone kill Wallace...(Don't forget to revive him and repeat!)  
All gym leaders: YOU KNOW THE DRILL  
Anyone who Orichi chooses: eat a poison-laced Cookie (Don't tell them that it's poisoned!)  
Creation trio: go to the mlp universe and kill all of the ponies...pls.

Wallace: but why do you hate me...? ;_;

Steven: Wallace, get used to it... the fandom hates us all...

All Gym Leader: *cries* *dives into fan pit*

Me: (TROLLS AND PICKS STEVEN CAUSE SHE HATES HIM THAT MUCH)

Steven: ...why are you giving me a cookie?

Me: just eat.

Steven: but-

Me: **JUST EAT IT!**

Steven: FINE GEEZ *Eats it* *dies*

Me: AHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAH

Creation Trio: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS *massacres them*

winxclubfan1 chapter 32 . Jul 8

Everyone: Read my story The adventure

Ninetails: Get married to 1D!

Half of the cast: HATE IT

Half (including all hosts): WUV IT!

Ninetails: YAY!

Winxclubfan1 chapter 32 . Jul 6

The reason I hate you Ninetails is because you killed ABBA! You offically are number 8 on my list of least favorite pokemon!

DARES!

You: Die

Ninetails: Get married to Paul

Gay: Kiss Justin Bieber

Wolf: Use a leaf blade on Fox

Time we had more Icy scenes!

Icy (The Glaceon) : Use attract on the other Eeveelutions

Ninetails: I DONT EVEN KNOW WHO THE HELL THEY ARE AND MY MOTHER ALWAYS TOLD ME ABOUT NOT TRUSTING STRANGERS!

Me: but why...?

Ninetails: HELL NO. *KILLS PAUL*

Gary: ;_;

Wolf: YESSSS *LEAF BLADES THE HELL OUTTA FOX*

Icy: OK! *Uses attract*

*IT WORKS ON SUN MOON AND CLOUD YES I CHANGED THEIR GENDERS*

Wolf: ...

Fox: really?

Aqua: ...

Guest chapter 30 . Jul 4

hi it me again same 1 who do the dares for legendarys u know what to do and makes it so no one call kill themselves for THE REST OF THIS FANFIC now u know what to do legends mawhahaha

Legends: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *GETS SHOVED IN*

Okami Ammy and Chibi chapter 32 . Jul 10

Dare time! Remember me? ( insert horror sounds here) anyway Ash and Latias get 7 minutes in heaven then misty gets released Orochi has to have 7 mins with a certain hoenn champion she used to hate and then manga anime game gy and Steven get fan pits also wolf have a cookie and go ra-e someone and have fun

Me: unfortunately...

Ash and Latias: OH GODS

*AFTER 7 MINS AND THEN MISTY*

Latias: *dead*

Me: DONT U EFFIN DARE

Steven: *kills self*

Wolf: YAY!

Winxclubfan1 chapter 32 . Jul 14

DARES!

BTW, you remember the annoying person from the XY game, Shauna? Well, I want to torture her!

Shauna: Eat some Bitter medicine and don't flirt with anyone for 10000000000000000000000 hours

Shauna: ;_; *AFTER A WHILE SHE DIES*

Guest chapter 32 . Jul 20

Dare time! Anime manga and game cast the pits and since Steven has been abused have everyone's cookies  
Orochi has to have a Pokemon battle with izanagi using only starters and 10 minutes of training  
Gay have some drugs and lock him up with arceus for 5 minutes izanami gets 7 minutes in heaven with izanagi and has a cookie with his face on it ash gets to kiss misty Brock has to talk to nurse joy and officer Jenny with Max,Misty,and dawn there to try stop him for 5 minutes and Riki have to leave hom hom friends (dat reference doh)

Steven: YESSSS OH THANK THE GODS AND BEYOND SOMEONE IS SANE!

Anime Manga and Game cast: ... ;_;

Me: K.

*AFTER A WHILE*

**Izanagi: HOW DID YOU BEAT ME?!**

Me: i train my pokemon till they fully evolve even in the start of ze game.

Gary and Arceus: ;_;

*they have 7 mins in heaven*

**Izanami: YYYYYYYEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Izanagi: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Ash: YAY!

Brock: HELLO~

Max, May, and Dawn: *SMACKING BROCK WITH ALL THEIR MIGHT*

Riki: aww... *is warped back to his home*

Me: LOL

Mewleaf chapter 32 . Jul 24

Orochi: Send us a link of LOLISHOTA on DA

Ninetails: Sing 'gangnam style' *Hugs Ninetails*

Also Ninetail's, ignore Winxclubfan1's hate for you! I love you :)

Me: ARE YOU SURE I HAVE SEEN IT AND I HAVE DIED

Ninetails: *GANGMAN STYLE INSERTS ITSELF HERE* YAY! *Hugs back*

Okami Ammy and Chibi chapter 1 . Jul 29

Everyone read a change in destiny of the true destiny series and if it happend a question for Ash,Misty or Latias Steven I feel bad so has a cookie also orchi gets to introduce something called guns to izanami and izanami. (troll face) yellow do you like red and pika hi would you go out with snivy or buneary now I have to kill a mechon!(welcome to reference city I love that game)

Everyone: *after reading* cool.

Ash Misty and Latias: ...the universe would blow up?

Steven: yay!

Me: *grins*

**Izanami and Izanagi: *gulps***

Yellow: ...MAYBE. *BLUSHES*

Pikachu: i honestly dunno...

Me: good luck! i heard they're REALLY tough!

(LOL REFERENCES)

**yep!**

**so, please review!**

**i wanna bring this story back to life~**


	34. Chapter 34

**HOLY SH*T I'VE BEEN GONE FOR A WHILE**

**I'M SO SORRY**

**LET'S JUST SAY**

**I GOT INTO A JAPANESE SERIES CALLED**

**"Kagerou Project"**

**and mother of all that is holy, it's f**king awesome.**

**wait, why am i swearing so much?**

**oh well.**

**SO, NEW CHAPTER**

**FINALLY**

**;U;**

Orochi: guess what guys!

Everyone: what?

Orochi: I brought some friends!

*brings in all 9 main characters from Kagerou Project plus Kuroha, Azami, Hiyori, as well as their parents and family and stuff,*

Ninetails: dangit, did you get obsessed with another series?

Orochi: YEP!

Ninetails: oh dear...

Orochi: oh, note for you guys. please torture Kano Shuuya as much as you can. he's our creator michelle's favorite Kagerou project other then hibiya.

**Michelle: WHAT?! ;_;**

Shuuya: wait, what?

(Yes, Shuuya is seriously his 1st name)

**Michelle: well, can you guys at least send pairing dares including someone else from the Kagerou Project cast?**

Shuuya: ;_;

(for those who know the Series, good for you, for those who don't, just look up the Kagerou Project Wiki to learn more or whatever.)(i get obsessed with Japanese stuff easily.)

Orochi: well, then. let's start daring.

TheShinyEevee chapter 33 . Aug 9

So... I dare Ash to sing Let It Go from Frozen, and Misty to strip naked, Slowly, As she eats 10 live slugs.

Orochi and Shuuya: *DIES LAUGHING*

Ash: *sings*

Tsubomi: MY EARS

Misty: WHAT?!

(WITH THE ADDITION OF KAGEROU PROJECT, A NEW OPTIONAL TORTURE IS KUROHA!)

Orochi: do it, or else you get Kuroha.

Misty: I'D RATHER TAKE KUROHA!

_**Kuroha: ArE YoU SurE AboUT thAt?**_

Misty: YES

_**Kuroha: lEt'S HOpe yOU DoN'T DiE...**_

_***MANY MINUTES LATER***_

Misty: *whimpers*

_**Kuroha: tHaT wAS fUn!**_

Orochi: yeah... sure...

Ninetails: next... dare...

GMW chapter 33 . Aug 9

(Yo. I'm back from the dead world of "No Internet For A While". I've got more for Zero, but got some for Snivy- Ash's snivy. Here they are.)  
*Zero- It's been a while since I've got truths and dares for you. So, do you have a love interest for Newton Graceland? I know it's yaoi, but heh. Who's your favorite creepypasta?  
*Snivy- You rock girlfriend! You're one of my favorite pokemon! (Hands you treats).

Zero: UUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHH and as for the last one, I'm not sure.

Snivy: YAY!

Fan chapter 33 . Aug 9

MORE DARES!

MangaCast, GameCast, Gay, Izangi, Izami, and villainous team LEADERS (Giovanni, Archie, Maxie, etc.): *points to fan pits* I'm evil aren't I?

Ash and his Pokemon: Here is why Charizard is the most loyal: Think about your adventures. Who saved your life? Charizard. Now, very interesting fact, in every betrayal fic. I have ever read, Charizard never betrayed you, Ash. In fact, in one fic. Charizard and Pikachu were the only Pokemon that stood by you. In another, Pikachu betrayed you and went to Max, but who stood by you, Charizard. In fact, there are plenty of fics. where Pikachu betrays you.  
Now, if I made my own betrayal fic. I would have Charizard, Pignite, Infernape, Quilava, Toarkoal, and Bayleeef stick by you. The plot would be, that you got betrayed, and due to the type of Pokemon that stood by you, gave up on POKEMON master, and decided to become FIRE master. Now, the reason I had BayLeef on there is because you need at least 1 or 2 Pokemon who aren't fire types for cases like Team Rocket, also, BayLeef is one of your Pokemon that loves you so that would put some comedic impact in there. The only non- Fire types that I would let you have are Magneium (BayLeef evolved) and a Riolu (who then evolves into Lucario.) And as in all of those types of fics. Tourdement, traitors, beat them, beat Elite Four and Champion, including Flint, etc. What do you think? Would that be a good fic.?  
Ash and Arceus: Read an Arumshipping fic.  
Ash and Barry: Sing "I'm in a hurry (and don't know why.) by Florida Georgia Line  
Ash, Gary, Professor Oak: Sing 'Small Town Throwdown by Brantley Gilbert, Justin Moore, and Thomas Rhett. Each person is assigned a singer and sings their assigned lyrics.  
Ash: Which region is your favorite so far?  
Ash: Watch all the 'Pokemon Side Stories'.  
Brock and Cilan: Watch the Pokemon side story that has you 2 in it.  
Regional professors: Did you know all of your last names are different types of trees?  
Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina: Do you 3 fight a lot?  
Dialga and Palkia: How many times has Giratina tried to kill you.  
Lui: Here, have an Oran Berry.  
Ivy: Using my reviewer powers, I exempt you from all dares for the next 3 chapters. Abracadabra! Also, here, have an Oran Berry.  
Cotton and Puff: You guys haven't been mentioned in a while? I know a good dare! Have a bouncing contest, whoever bounces the highest wins.  
Orochi: mention Cotten and Puff at least once for 5 chapters. And when you don't you'll receive an aura sphere to the chest courtesy of Lui.

the usual: I HATE YOU SO MUCH

Ash: wow... also, that would be a good fic...

Ash and Arceus: ... o_O

Ash and Barry: *sings terrbily*

Tsubomi: WOULD YOU SHUT UP?!

Ash, Oak, and Garry the Gay: *sings bad*

Momo: my... ears...

Ash: all of them!

Orochi: *facepalms*

Ash: HOLY MOTHER OF ARCEUS, wait, Arceus, do you have a mom?

Arceus: UMMM

Brock And Cilan: REALLY?! WE'RE THAT DUMB?!

Regional Professors: holy mother, you're right.

Arceus: let me answer this. if i had a star for everytime they fought, I would have enough stars to crowd the entire universe.

Dialga and Palkia: more then you think.

Orochi: i can't believe it took me this long to figure out, but Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina are like Zeus, Poseidon and Hades.

Arceus: then what does that make me?

Orochi: that jerk Ouranos the Sky. *snort*

Lui: yay!

Ivy: I LOVE YOU!

Cotton and Puff: *do said contest*

Orochi: i swear, they'll bounce to Jupiter if they continue this. and don't worry, I'll "DEFINITELY" mention them... hehhehehe...

Mewleaf chapter 33 . Aug 10

*Hugs Ninetails*

Winx says sorry for trying to kill you Ninny!

Orochi: Derp

Moon: Hey

Icy: kiss Moon

Ninetails: awww... it's ok! i forgive Winx!

Orochi: um, derp?

Moon: hi

Icy: PFFFFTTT

Moon: WHAT THE EFFING

Hibiya: EWW Animal Love!

Doortodarkness12 chapter 33 . Aug 12

ok skip the intro first of anime mange game casts(plural?)you know the routine when I'm here pikachu what would be your line of defense if boundary learned attract orochi have a Manado attempt(?) to show Izanagi what you can do with it if you don't want to then share the same fate and steven and jump into the pits of fiery death that is fan pit izanagi show what you have learned of firearms on a certain 8 headed dragon(?) and gay have a chainsaw…in the face Sun can you help rebuild colony 6? also everyone read Land of the Eeveelutions by Spixprime and if it did happen how would sun and moon react to this? is it acceptable for you? (also i want to leave as many reviews as i can to help revive this T/D series/story back as well i really missed it)

Pikachu: i would be do this. HIDE IN A HOLE UNTIL IT'S OVER.

**Izanagi: I'd rather die. and I'd be pleased to.**

Orochi: *gulp*

Gary the Gay: what

Sun: sure

Sun and Moon: oh dear...

Moon: I'm gonna be honest. i have mixed feelings about that fic. i mean, it's nicely written, it's just that... these Espeons and Umbreons have no freedom. that i hate.

Sun: to be honest, to say that Umbreon and a Espeon can't be together is racist. it's like this.

Moon: the Umbreons are black people in America, and the Espeons are the White People in America.

Sun: so, all in all, we both have mixed feelings about it.

Winxclubfan1 chapter 33 . Aug 10

Orochi (Can I call you that?) And Ninetails 7 minutes in heaven

Icy: Use Icy wind on everyone

Everyone: Watch Britain's got Talent

Pikachu: Hi

Orochi: hell no. *knocks out Ninetails*

Icy: OK

*USES ICY WIND*

Orochi: dan...git...

Ninetails: *wakes up and unfreezes everyone* BAD ICY! FOR THAT, YOU GET KUROHA!

_**Kuroha: yaY!**_

Icy: NOOOOOO

Everyone: what the heck

Pikachu: hello

Phantom chapter 33 . Aug 15

I have a new tort... I mean dare for Team Chicken!  
Team Chicken: I want you to eat 5 kg of custard each within 1 hour!  
However there is a small note for you after the goods have been delivered: "Sorry for the typo! I meant mustard, not custard!"

Team Chicken: OK! *Sees note* OH, NOOOOOO

Phantom chapter 33 . Aug 15

More dares!

Orochi: Cook a meal for Izanagi and Izanami!  
Ninetails: Sabotage Orochi's cooking attempts and/or put laxatives in the food!

If Miko is considered "weak" in Touhou - can you introduce a "strong" character from this series and let this being attack some unfortunate *cough* Gay, Ninetails, Steven and Misty *cough* bystanders?

Orochi: yay! *cooks bad*

Ninetails: *sabotage*

**Izanami and Izanagi: mm... this is good!**

Ninetails: WHAT?!

Orochi: sure! everyone, meet Yuuka Kazami!

Yuuka: hello!

Misty, Steven, Gary the Gay, and Ninetails: OH SHI-

Guest chapter 33 . Aug 24

I want Ash to bait Gary onto a catapult and afterwards launch Gary into a brick wall (or any other thing if it's hard enough)

I want Misty to wear a cosy mantle, some t-shirts and some jeans all at once in a sauna at its maximum heat!

I want Icy to join Misty in the sauna!

I want Pikachu to run in a marathon (and here is Jessie, James and Meowth - aka Team Chicken - as motivation!)

Ash: cool!

Gary the Gay: AHHHHHH

Misty: *dead*

Icy: *dies*

Team Chicken: GO PIKACHU

Pikachu: screw this I'm using quick attack to cheat.

Guest chapter 33 . Sep 2

HI.  
Time to bully wallace some more XP (I'm magicthegathering)  
1\. Orichi: Either a) shove Winona and Wallace into a closet OR b) force Winona to kill Wallace  
2\. Ninetales: I like you, have a cookie  
3\. Ash: Go without food for the next chapter.  
4\. Legendaries: HAVE A DANCE CONTEST (Izanami and Izanagi judge, everyone except for #1 has to do whatever punishment that Orichi chooses)  
5\. Moon YOU EPIC :D have some cheesecake  
6\. Hmm...who to torture next...Paul: Here's a knife - kill your worst enemy  
7\. LANCE: You are cool - Here's a brownie  
8\. Cynthia: Torture ANYONE  
9\. Sabrina: Do anything Morty says...

Wallace: gosh dangit...

Orochi: A. *SHOVES EM IN*

Winona: SCREW. YOU.

Ninetails: yay!

Ash: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *DIES*

**Izanami: and the winner is... DARKRAI!**

All legends except Darkrai: MOTHER OF

Orochi: KUROHA FOR YOU!

**_Kuroha: ^^_**

Legends: NOOOOOOOOOO

Moon: yay!

Paul: *kills infernape*

Orochi: KUROHA!

Paul: NOOOOOO

Seto: geez, Orochi likes Kuroha.

Konoha: ...

Ene: i know!

Lance: yay!

Cynthia: *turns to Wallace*

Wallace: WHAT DID I DO!?

Sabrina: MOTHER FREAKING

Morty: DO MY DISHES

Sabrina: GOD DAMNIT

Shiny Mew chapter 33 . Sep 10

Dares:  
Ash: Sing What Does The Fox Say.  
Dawn: Go find mew.  
Misty: Turn into a Vaporeon.  
Ninetails: Go eat a chair.  
Everyone: Read Kit's Sapphire Nuzlocke then try and defeat Ashes from that story while she's level 100 with auto kill moves and wearing a full suit of diamond armour.  
Mewtwo: Use Aura Sphere on Lucario from the pokemon movie.

This is going to be fun.

Ash: WHAT DOES THE-

*all eeveelutions, and vulpixs, and ninetails, kill ash*

*and fennekins*

Ninetails: BAD ASH! BAD!

Dawn: MEWWWWW

Misty: this is fun i guess

Aqua: hi! wanna go to a bar?!  
Misty: oh dear...

Ninetails: *eats* tastes good

Everyone: o_O NOPENOPENOPE

Mewtwo: OK

Lucario: OWWW

OP Skitty chapter 33 . Sep 11

Hi!  
So this is my first time daring all of you guys, so I'm trying to do some amusing dares.  
There are truths too, but you don't have to answer the truths

Dares:  
NineTales: Eat as many inedible objects as possible.  
Ash: Lick your butt in front of Arceus.  
Arceus: Watch Ash lick his butt.  
Misty: Get turned into a Vaporeon then use Hydro Pump on ash.  
Pikachu: Evolve yourself into a Raichu and then jump in the fangirl pit.  
Articuno: Freeze the author.  
Mew: Jump into the fangirl pit.  
Mewtwo: Save Mew.  
Brock: Get turned into a Magikarp for as long as the author sees fit.  
Dawn: Sing Angel With A Shotgun or fangirl pit.  
Moltres: Jump into a tub of acid.  
Zapdos: Save Moltres.  
Everyone: You can have a Metagross and a rocket launcher with unlimited ammo each then go beat each other up.  
Steven: I love you have 10 tons of ice cream.  
Wallace: Love you too have 10 tons of Oreos.  
N: Have a gun. Your dare is to shoot a target and see how well you do. Also the target is shaped like a Zorua.  
Ash: Jump into a pit full of spikes  
Everyone except Ash: Watch Ash jump into the pit.  
Truths:  
All shipped characters: Is the shipping you are in accurate

These are my Dares and my Truth, hope to see them answered!

Ninetails: *eats* owww

Ash: *LICKS*

Arceus: UUUUUUHHHHHHHH

Shuuya: *dying of laughter*

Misty: *uses Hydro Pump*

Pikachu: but

Orochi: I'll turn you back.

Pikachu: b-but

Orochi: KUROH-

Pikachu: *evolves and jumps in*

Articuno: K!

**Michelle: *frozen***

Mew: *jumps*

Mewtwo: AHHHHHHH

Brock: dang...

Dawn: fine. *sings*

Moltres: YAY

Zapdos: MOLTRES NOOOOOOO

Everyone: yay!

Steven and Wallace: FINALLY

N: NOOOOOOO

Ash: OOWWW

Everyone: o_O

All characters: NO SURE DON'T KNOW DON'T WANNA KNOW

Breeder Marina chapter 33 . Sep 12

Hello!

DARES:  
Ash: Cut out 1000 pages of pokemon pictures. No food until you finish.  
Misty: Jump into a giant pit of BUG POKEMON!  
Brock: Have a Fire Type pokemon. Go defeat your team with it. Also the arena is a bunch of fluffy Cottnee. And the audience is thousands of pretty girls. And no flirting until the end of the match.  
Everyone: Have some eggs. Hatch them, then have a all out battle royale. (All of them have Magikarp with no egg moves in them but don't tell them that)  
All Legendaries: You are now all Metapod until the end of the chapter.  
Everyone except NineTales and Orochi: Have a ton of your favourite food! (It's poisoned but don't tell them that)  
Mew: Jump into the Fangirl Pit with no powers.  
Mewtwo: No powers. Rescue Mew from the Fangirl Pit.

Done! Hope you enjoy them!

Ash: T-T *Does as told*

Misty: NOO

Brock: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Everyone: O...K...

AFTER THEY HATCH

Everyone: REALLY?!

Legends: DANGIT

Everyone but Ninetails and Orochi and Kagerou Characters: BLLLLLLLLEHHHHHH

(Kagerou franchise get a break for this chapter.)

Mew: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mewtwo: *dies*

grouzilla chapter 33 . Oct 16

sup. wat time is it?

STEVEN'S REVENGE TIME!

Steven: *is now Arceus Choke Orochi to death, slaughter Ninetails, have a cookie, and have my gift to you: you can choose dares for Orochi to do and you are immune to the fan pit! also Orochi can't take that from you.

Dawn: Will you marry me?  
Latios: Have Max ride you.  
Everyone: read a fic called "Sugar and Steel Don't Mix" by Mistress Zelda  
BrendanMay: Actually put 13 pixie sticks into Steven's cofee.  
Also, N, Wes, and Rui are joining. Tks!

Steven: YES

Orochi: DAMNIT

Shuuya: *can't stop laughing*

Dawn: NO

Latios: T-T

Steven: O_O

Cynthia: *takes note* *never give him sugar*

Brendan and May: LOLOLOL

Steven: *HYPER*

Wallace: DAMNIT

N, Wes, and Rui: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Orochi: FINALLY DONE

Steven: so uhh

Wallace: are you gonna introduce these guys, *points to Kagerou days characters* to us or what?

Orochi: read the Wiki.

Wallace: but-

Orochi: read it damnit!

**HOL MOLY THIS TOOK A BIT**

**PLEASE SEND REVIEWS**

**IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS!**


End file.
